The Beast Within
by Nature9000
Summary: When there is love between a Beast and an Angel, and a friendship with a Slayer, it means danger for the beast. The beast within must be subdued, but can it be subdued before the slayers find out and destroy him.
1. The Final Beast

The Beast Within

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, get over it.

A/N: the first chapter starts in the past, when Freddie is about 5 years old.

* * *

Chapter 1 (The Last Beast)

Dark clouds formed over the park as Mrs. Benson pulled her son into a tree covered area. "What's going on mommy?" Freddie asked as he looked up at Mrs. Benson.

"Shh, be silent, Freddie," Della Benson stated. "You'll be safe here." Della and Freddie looked out of the hiding spot and saw a young man lying on the ground behind a dark haired older woman, they were slayers. They were the mortal enemy of the one they were fighting, in front of the woman stood a man with long dagger-like claws and fangs coming from his mouth. His eyes were a bright red, and his pupils were small white dots, veins were popping out all over his body.

"Finally I have forced you out of the human shell you have," The woman said with narrow eyes. "Now I must do my job and destroy the last beast!"

"I can't fight anymore, mom," The boy on the ground said with a groan. The woman looked at the boy and shook her head.

"That is alright, Spencer, just relax and let me handle this. Remember this, Spencer; all beasts are evil, no matter what. Every beast must die, so use whatever you can to kill them. This should be the last remaining one on earth, but you never know. So that is why your father and I will continue to train you as well as your sister from this day forward."

"All beasts are evil?" Spencer asked. "Yeah, I'll remember that…it seems they're not evil when they're in their human shell."

"It's just a façade; they are the vilest creatures of all. They are not to be trusted by anyone; they will destroy and maim every little thing they get their hands on." Mrs. Shay took her a sword and charged toward the beast. "You will die here you ravenous demon!" The beast roared and charged toward Mrs. Shay, it brought down its clawed hand and she brought her sword up and placed it horizontally above her face, avoiding the hit. "Spencer, another good thing for you to remember is the kiss of a slayer can bring out the beast, but the touch of an angel subdues them."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I won't let you harm them," The beast said in a distorted voice. He glanced over at the trees where Della and Freddie were hiding. "I must protect them!"

"You want to eat them!" Mrs. Shay shouted. "I cannot allow that!" She pushed the beast off of her and slashed it across the chest. "I will destroy you!"

"No!" The beast slashed upwards and pierced her chest. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Hah!" Mrs. Shay leapt back and growled, blood dripping from the wound she had. "All beasts want to do is slaughter, you are hungry for blood and that is why you must die!"

"You are wrong!" The beast stared into Mrs. Shay's eyes and growled. "A beast is capable of love, they are capable of happiness, sadness, and all the other emotions that a normal human has."

"Beasts feel nothing; they have no feeling inside of them!" Mrs. Shay charged toward the beast and thrust the sword through its shoulder.

"Ah!" The beast cried out in pain and then bit down onto Mrs. Shay's shoulder.

"Damn you, you have infected me you foul demon!" Mrs. Shay kicked the beast away and growled. "I will destroy you and if you have had any spawn, I shall destroy them too!"

"No, never, I won't let you harm anyone that I love, I am not evil!"

"Lies, quit with your lies you foul demon!" Mrs. Shay slashed her sword from the beast's shoulder down through his abdomen and out his side.

"Ugh, it hurts!"

"Do not trick me with your deceit, you will not succeed. You feel no pain, you are not human!" The beast roared and slashed down Mrs. Shay's back.

"We are human, but with a creature that lives inside of us. We are burdened with these things, we cannot control them. I am sorry, I cannot control my actions." The beast thrust his claws through her lower back.

"Mom, no!" Spencer shouted as he struggled to pull himself up.

"I am okay, Spencer," Mrs. Shay said quietly. "Do not worry about me any; this is just what you expect between a slayer and a beast." Spencer looked over at the young blonde girl that had been watching the entire scenario, just prior to the battle beginning, she had been talking with the beast. Then the beast's family came and Spencer's mom struck the beast before the family introduced themselves.

"Why are you doing this?" The girl asked. She ran over to Spencer and stared at him. "Your mom is killing him, why?"

"You're an angel, you figure it out," Spencer said quickly. The girl stared at him in confusion; she didn't have any idea what he was talking about. The beast had begun talking to the girl about the same thing; she didn't even know what that meant.

"How can I be an angel? I'm not dead!"

"You have the power of an angel. You should be fighting with us! Angels hate the beasts as well! Beasts are demons, you should be helping my mother to destroy the very creature that was about to attack and kill you! Beasts and Angels hate each other more so than the slayers hate the beasts, so why don't you help us!"

"I don't know how, I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Leave the girl alone!" The beast shouted as he charged toward Spencer.

"I think not," Mrs. Shay said as she charged toward the beast and hit him in the side. "You will not be devouring this angel!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't want to devour her!"

"I'm not an angel," The girl said while stepping back. Her eyes were wide with fear. "I don't even know what that is."

"It's a power that has yet to be awakened, it will be awakened soon."

"All you have to do is touch the beast," Mrs. Shay said with a smirk. "Touch the beast and take him to his human form, and we can destroy him with more ease."

"Why do I we have to fight him?" The girl asked. "Why do we have to kill him? He says he's not evil…"

"He lies, that's all they are good for!" Spencer shouted. "All beasts are good for are lies!"

"They hate angels, they kill the angels and that is what this beast was going to do, he was going to kill you," Spencer said while struggling to push himself up.

"You're hurt, don't move yourself," The girl said quickly.

"I'm fine, but my mother is in worse shape, help her!"

"I won't do it; I won't help you kill someone who isn't evil!" Spencer's mouth fell as the girl pushed him to the ground and walked slightly away from the battle. "He's not evil, so I won't help you to kill him…"

"You're making a grave mistake if you think he's not going to try killing whoever comes into contact with him, that's why Angels and Slayers have to work together, to destroy the beasts." The beast grabbed Spencer from the ground and lifted him up.

"Stop filling this girl's head with your slayer lies," The beast said with a growl. "Beasts are not vile; it is you slayers who don't understand."

"Unhand my son!" Mrs. Shay shouted as she stabbed the beast in the back. "If you wish to live, you will release my son now."

"Hell, you're going to kill me anyway, so why bother?" The beast tossed Spencer onto the ground and turned around, while doing this, he scratched Mrs. Shay's face. "You claim that we are evil, yet the angel sees no evil in me. Slayers are from the earth, they are supposed to listen to the angels." The beast grabbed Mrs. Shay's throat and tossed her to the ground. "It is true, a beast and an angel should hate each other, but there are those chances where they won't."

"You will not fool me with your lies; did I not mention this before?" Mrs. Shay shot up and thrust the sword through the beast's abdomen. She knew that if she kissed the beast while in beast form, it would kill him, a slayer's kiss could pull the beast out and a slayer's kiss could kill the already transformed beast instantly. The beast saw her nearing him and quickly pushed her away.

"I will not allow you to win!"

"Good shall prevail over evil!"

"Stop the fighting!" The girl shouted.

"Do it, mom!" Spencer exclaimed as he managed to pull himself up. "Kill him!"

"Tell me, do you have family? Do you have spawn? Are there more of you lying around?" Mrs. Shay asked with narrow eyes. The beast looked to the forest and his eyes met Della's he glanced at Mrs. Shay and narrowed his eyes.

"I am the last beast," the beast said as he grabbed Mrs. Shay's arm. "I am the final one."

"Then I will destroy you the only way I can." Mrs. Shay swung her arm around the beast and thrust the sword through the beasts back and through her abdomen. Spencer's eyes widened as the sword began to glow brightly. "Spencer dear, continue to train your younger sister, and listen to your father well. If this beast is correct, there will be no others, but if he lies like a dog, hunt. Hunt and train Carly to the end, destroy whatever beast you can find, remember they are all evil!" Spencer ran toward his mother as she looked at the beast. The sword flashed and as it disappeared, both the beast and Mrs. Shay were torn apart, their bodies in pieces.

"Mother!" Spencer exclaimed. "No! Damn you beast! You better hope there are no more of you, because if there are, I'll kill you! You're lucky if you don't have any more family, because if you did…I'd rip them to shreds just as you are in." The girl that had been watching the fight fell to her knees and tears left her eyes, Spencer glanced at her and slowly walked away, tears stinging his cheeks.

* * *

There is the first chapter, I hope you liked it. So here you you have it. The beast, the slayer and the angel. Beasts come out when there is a lot of rage flowing, the Angel power has yet to be explored. Hope you got most of what was going on, a slayer's kiss is very deadly to a beast apparently. Anyway, the next chapter should be up relatively soon.


	2. The Real, Last Beast

The Beast Within

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, get over it.

A/N: Now we go to 13 years of age. Since, if I make them 16 while they do things that are on the show, I'll get a lot of beef about it. But they will be turning sixteen in a later chapter, I'll let you know.

* * *

Chapter 2 (The Real, Last Beast)

Sam, Freddie and Carly sat on the couch in Carly's apartment, Spencer was making the group some spaghetti tacos as he liked to do for them. "You didn't miss that anti tick lotion that your mother likes to put on your head did you?" Sam asked with a snicker. Freddie narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Don't remind me about that," Freddie said quietly. "I don't need to be reminded constantly about it." Sam shrugged and leapt from the couch, she hurried over to Spencer and looked at the tacos.

"How are they coming along?"

"Ah, they'll be done soon," Spencer said with a smile. He put the plate in the microwave and crossed his arms. "When these are done, I'm going to work on building a giant pig out of marshmallows." Sam chuckled and looked at the microwave, she was getting hungry the more time went on.

"Well I think I'll stick around over here, because it got too dorky over there."

"Thank you for the comment Sam!" Freddie said from the couch.

"At least you'll be happy Fred-dork, you got Carly all to yourself." Freddie raised his eyebrow and looked over at Carly, he shrugged and went back to typing on his laptop. "What? No comeback?"

"I don't care to make one. I've known you too long, so I can make up any comeback possible."

"Hah, you can so not." Freddie rolled his eyes and stared at his laptop, he had officially met Sam when he was five or six years old. Sam had grown a lot over the years, she was definitely tougher than she was when he first met her.

"If I make a comeback, so do you, it keeps you talking, so I shut up."

"Why you little…" Freddie smirked and Sam started to walk toward him, she was about to hit him but stopped when the microwave beeped. "It's done!"

"Don't horde the tacos this time, Sam." Sam narrowed her eyes as Spencer pulled the plate out and set it on the counter.

"Would you two cut it out?" Carly asked as she stood up. "Nobody needs to fight like you guys do."

"We don't fight," Freddie said grimly. "We argue."

"Yeah, there's a difference," Sam said quickly. She glanced down and sighed, she remembered the fight that she witnessed so long ago. She hated it, she hated seeing two people kill each other like that, over the notion that the other was bad and was trying to do something wrong. "I could see it in his eyes…he had a good heart…"

"What did you say?" Spencer asked as he looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything important." Sam picked up a taco and bit into it, Spencer didn't remember that she was that little girl that watched the battle. She remembered though, she remembered every bit of the gruesome fight. She felt sorry for the man, she felt sorry for Mrs. Shay too, but she felt more for the man because he hadn't done anything wrong. Mrs. Shay ran up and kissed his lips, bringing out the beast by using the Slayer's kiss and then she slaughtered him.

"Okay, whatever you say." Sam shrugged and took a taco over to Freddie.

"Why are you giving me a taco?" Freddie asked with suspicion in his voice.

"I feel like it, dork," Sam said with narrow eyes. She was really doing it because she remembered that just before everything happened, Freddie and his mother had seen the beast. They ran off and were out of danger; she was glad that maybe Freddie didn't have to watch the battle take place.

"It isn't poison, is it?" Freddie smirked and Sam rolled her eyes.

"I can just take the taco back from you." Sam grabbed the taco just as Freddie was about to take a bite. "You don't need the taco, so I don't think I will let you eat it."

"Hey!"

"Oh, you want it now?" Freddie narrowed his eyes and took the taco from Sam's hand. "Okay, you can you have it, dork."

"Again, why do you guys have to argue so much?" Carly asked while crossing her arms. "Is there any real purpose to it?" Sam shrugged and Freddie took a bite of the taco, they didn't really care, it was like second nature to them.

"I feel like it," Sam said with a smirk. "Besides, it's so fun and easy to ruffle Freddie up!"

"Yeah, whatever," Freddie said as he rolled his eyes. "At least my butt isn't shaped like ham."

"Boy you are so lucky…" Spencer walked over to the couch and placed his hand on Freddie's shoulder.

"I have a question for you," Spencer said quietly. "Do you remember when Carly gave you that nose kiss?" Freddie groaned inwardly and Sam rolled her eyes, she knew no matter how jealous she got, she couldn't dislike Carly. "You started acting very strange after that, why?"

"I wasn't acting strange," Freddie said as his eyes darted to the side. "I just…didn't like the nose kiss all that well."

"Really, are you sure? Jake tells me that he was sure he saw something odd about your nose after that. I just wonder, because I know you and your mother were near that…_thing_ back when you were five. I need to know if it touched you at all, and maybe infected you."

"Are you crazy? Hell no, I never came close to that person, your insane mother jumped on the guy before I even got a chance to _talk_." Freddie stood up and shrugged Spencer's hand off of him. "Why the hell would I associate myself with something like that?"

"Excuse me one moment," Carly said while grabbing Spencer and pulling him away. "What do you think you're doing?" Carly whispered and glanced over at Sam and Freddie, they were watching the two from the other side of the room. "Neither Sam or Freddie know about our heritage, don't go talking about it in front of everyone! Damn, Spencer, I know that I'm just as mad as you that the creature killed our mother, but you can't go talking to everyone about it. If you _do_ ever find a beast and you tell that person, they will never show their face around you again!"

"I know, I don't know what I was implying by doing that, but I was just confused. I wasn't sure if Freddie had been involved with that beast or not, because when you gave him a nose kiss, Jake told me he started to react." They heard the door open and close, when they looked over, Freddie had left the room.

"Where did he go?" Sam shrugged and took another bite of her taco.

"I don't know and I don't care," Sam said quietly. "As far as I'm concerned, he can jump off the building."

"You don't really think that, do you, Sam?" Sam blushed and glanced to the side, of course she didn't really think it.

"Maybe with a bungee cord…"

**-NEW SCENE-**

Jake was sitting on a bench in the park, strumming on the guitar, he stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You know, you should take some singing lessons," Freddie said quietly. Jake jumped up and looked at Freddie.

"Hey man, what do you need?" Jake asked. Freddie sighed and crossed his arms; he had recently become friends with Jake, though he had not told the girls about that.

"How come you didn't tell me you saw something happen to me after the nose kiss incident?" Freddie crossed his arms and Jake rubbed the back of his head.

"I didn't think it was all that important…"

"You told _Spencer_ about it."

"Yeah, like right after it. I was surprised and kind of jealous, but I'm not jealous anymore dude."

"Good, because you know how I really feel."

"Yeah, and I will never get any interest in Sam." Jake smiled and nodded his head. "Oh, and you know I've been taking singing lessons…"

"Yeah, your voice is definitely better. Anyway, I just need to say that you told the wrong person, I don't need Spencer get suspicious." Jake set the guitar on the bench and raised his eyebrow.

"Suspicious of what?" Freddie sighed and glanced to the side.

"What I am about to tell you, you can tell _no one_, do you understand me?"

"Yeah dude, sure, what is it?" Jake looked at Freddie with concern, as though there was something very bad.

"My father never died in a car accident." Jake raised his eyebrow and Freddie gestured for Jake to follow as he walked off. Freddie led Jake to a large brown patch on the grass, Jake knew this was from some great battle that a Slayer had fought long ago.

"Wasn't this where the Slayer and the Beast fought about eight years ago, right?"

"Yeah Jake, that's right." Freddie raised his eyebrow and looked over at Jake. "You _knew_ about that? Not many people know about it."

"Well I was one of those in the park that saw the fight; I think the beast was misunderstood and that Slayer chick was the one that was wrong. I felt bad for the little girl they were trying to force to help stop the fight…come to think of it, that girl was familiar." Freddie shrugged and crossed his arms.

"Whatever, that beast was my father." Jake's mouth opened slightly and he stared at Freddie in shock. "That's right, I am one of those beasts, in fact, I am the _last_ one."

"So…that's why you don't get mad often." Freddie chuckled and nodded, it was necessary for him to remain patient, since if he got mad enough, he could turn into a beast.

"Beasts are not evil, but when our beast is brought out, well it can't be controlled. That means if I were to have the beast within come out, I would not be apt to control what I did. In fact, unlike my father, I wouldn't be capable of speech; I probably wouldn't even be able to remember what it is I have done. I don't really know, I haven't turned into one at all."

"So you could possibly talk and remember speech…"

"No, my mom said that it wasn't until someone came to him that dad was able to talk and become fully knowledgeable of the things he did and said as a beast. I believe that person was an angel, one of the very few angels that does not hate the beasts."

"There are those?"

"There are rare occasions when an angel and a beast can successfully become friends, but it isn't often. In fact, some beasts really bad, some aren't. My bloodline is good, not tainted, I am therefore not evil. However, slayers believe all beasts to be evil. They are…unlike the angels who can see the good in someone as opposed to the bad."

"So...why didn't you want me to tell Spencer?"

"For one thing, don't tell anyone, because a Slayer will ask that person. People can talk, gossip is a major thing. As for Spencer, he is the son of that slayer that fought here." Jake's mouth dropped and he placed his hands on Freddie's shoulders.

"Why do you hang around him then?! If he found out, he'd kill you!"

"Yeah, well apparently he almost found out when you told him." Jake's hands fell to the side and Freddie's brow furrowed. "Carly is a slayer as well. When she kissed my nose like that, she didn't catch it, but it started to transform my nose. The kiss of a slayer, when a slayer kisses the human on the lips, it will cause the beast to emerge. If that slayer kisses the beast again, this time it doesn't matter where, that beast will die."

"You were that close to…death…"

"That's a possibility, I wouldn't want to fight Carly and Spencer at the same time. I would probably not fight them at all if I turned into a beast."

"Dude, I won't tell anybody about this, okay." Freddie nodded in response, he could appreciate that. "I have one question though, when will you tell Sam you like her? If you keep saying you like Carly, then that would just make her feel bad…also, _why_ would you tell someone who would probably be your _worst enemy_ that you love her?"

"It's just that, a slayer wouldn't suspect a beast to do that. You're right though, for Sam, I should stop saying it, she hasn't shown any feelings of jealousy though. It is still also a safety precaution, any slayer knows that a beast would stay the hell away from them or risk being killed in battle."

"So, what about your mother?"

"The reason she's crazy, because she's that concerned I don't do something to reveal myself. As for those stupid 'tick baths' and whatnot, they aren't for ticks."

"What are they for?"

"Lessoning the chances of me going feral." Jake blinked and the two walked away from the area. "Just remember, if you see something strange happening to me, don't bring it up."

"Right, so what happens if you _do_ go feral?"

"I need to get out of wherever the hell I am. Fortunately that has never happened before, but if it does…I need to be sedated."

"So what would work?"

"Tranquilizers perhaps…no…too weak. I don't really know, I know that my dad could take a hell of a lot before he would ever come close to fainting. I may have to talk to my mother about that."

"Is she…"

"She is not a beast, she's a regular…normal…human." Jake raised his eyebrow and patted Freddie on the back.

"Dude, you're normal too, you just have something abnormal that lives inside of you." Freddie raised his eyebrow and stared straight ahead.

"Yeah, thanks for that."

* * *

There's the end of the chapter, it would appear Spencer is suspicious of Freddie. Freddie and Jake are also friends, well the next chapter will be up soon.


	3. A Beast Awakens

The Beast Within

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, get over it.

A/N: Now we go to 13 years of age. Since, if I make them 16 while they do things that are on the show, I'll get a lot of beef about it. But they will be turning sixteen in a later chapter, I'll let you know.

* * *

Chapter 3 (A Beast Awakens)

Freddie, Sam, and Carly walked through the school hallway, they didn't have much to do until class started. Every year when Freddie went to school, he and his mom would check the teachers and find out which ones were slayers and which ones were not. They knew that Mrs. Briggs was one, but Freddie wasn't too worried about her.

"So Freddie, Carly and I had this bet going on," Sam said quickly as she placed her arm around his shoulder and smirked. Freddie stared at her and narrowed his eyes, he didn't like the look in her eyes.

"Do I want to know what the bet was?" Freddie asked while shrugging off Sam's arm. Sam grinned and looked at Carly, Carly sighed and shook her head.

"This wasn't my idea though, Freddie," Carly said quickly.

"Well the bet was whether iCarly would reach ten thousand viewers the other day, and it did. Well, I won that bet," Sam said with a proud face.

"You bet on iCarly?" Freddie asked while raising his eyebrow. "What were the stakes?"

"A kiss."

"A kiss?"

"If I won, then Carly had to kiss you, if I lost, I would have to kiss you." Freddie's eyebrow twitched, he couldn't take that. "Oh and another thing, dork face, I was so eager not to lose that I did whatever I could to promote iCarly. So, you have to let Carly kiss you, and you can't reject it." Sam wasn't sure why she was forcing this on Freddie, but she knew he probably wouldn't reject it.

"I can't reject this?" Freddie's jaw fell and he looked over at Carly. He gulped, hoping she would not turn him into a beast.

"Nope, you have to let her do it. You don't have a problem with that, do you?" Sam was bewildered to think that Freddie would have a problem with Carly kissing him.

"No, of course not…I-I like her after all, don't I?" Hope shattered, he wasn't going to reject Carly's kiss, but he couldn't do that anyway. Freddie sighed and Carly stepped up to her.

"You know, you can still say no and get it over with. I think you'd like it though," Carly said with a shrug.

"I don't really care, Carly." Freddie thought about all the slayers in the school and what would happen if he was found out. There was Rip-Off Rodney, Mrs. Briggs, Mr. Howard, Principal Franklin, the school nurse, the lead cafeteria lady, the lead janitor, the librarian and the librarian's assistant. If he turned into a beast, Carly and all of those Slayers would come out and fight him. He couldn't fight them back, he didn't have the heart to do so.

"Okay, I'll just give you a quick peck on the cheek then."

"Yeah, that'll work." That was good, that meant he wouldn't go into full beast mode, but his cheek would be slightly wrinkled and discolored for a short time, almost like dead skin. Carly nodded and Freddie closed his eyes, she brought her lips to his cheek and pressed them down. He tried not to visibly wince as the Slayer's kiss stung him, when she pulled back, he quickly slapped his hand to his face to cover the discoloration that appeared.

Sam looked down as Freddie brought his hand to his face, of course he would be thrilled to receive a kiss from Carly. Carly turned away and looked at Sam. "There, I did it, are you happy now?" Carly asked.

"Eh, you could say that," Sam said with a laugh. "Seems like the dork is still infatuated with you." Sam didn't feel the very brief glare that Freddie gave her.

"Mrs. Briggs is next," Freddie said quietly. He knew he couldn't go to the school nurse, she wouldn't believe it was just a bruise. The patch of dead skin wasn't going to go away for quite some time.

"Dork are you going to hold your hand over there forever?"

"Yes, thank you very much, _Sam_!" Sam raised her eyebrow as Freddie turned and walked toward the class.

"That sounded a bit harsh…" Sam shrugged and the girls walked into Mrs. Briggs's classroom. Freddie had his elbow on the desk and hand to his face, he knew Mrs. Briggs would be tough if she ever found out. So far, out of all the slayers in the school, she was the toughest. However, out of all the slayers around, Spencer was the leader, he led every slayer and was currently the strongest.

_"Yeah, I can't let Spencer catch me."_ Each Slayer had their own basic skill or weapon of choice, Spencer could control fire at will. Mrs. Briggs brought out bagpipes and Freddie's eyes widened, the sound of bagpipes was one sound that made the beast come out. _"No!"_

"Alright class," Mrs. Briggs started. "I am going to play these nice and loud for you, please enjoy!" Freddie gulped slightly, if Mrs. Briggs found out he was a beast, she just had to press a button on her organ and the bagpipe would release a _very_ deadly poison that only affected beasts.

Sam groaned and glanced over at Freddie, she thought she saw what appeared to be a bruise on the side of his face, which was odd because he hadn't had one before. Once Mrs. Briggs started to blow on the bagpipes, Freddie quickly shot up and ran out of the room, his transformation was already starting.

"Freddie?" Sam asked quietly. She got up and quickly followed, Mrs. Briggs eyed the two and continued to play. Sam exited into the halls and looked around, she wasn't sure where Freddie ran off to or why. "Hey dork, where did you go?" Sam heard a loud crash and saw a scary looking shadow at the end of the hall. She gulped and took a close look, it looked almost like a giant wolf, with wings and some other freakish thing. "Oh god, what is that thing?

Sam lifted her and up and a light sword appeared in her hand, it was part of her angel powers that she had. The sword would kill anything that was evil, all it had to do was cut the body. Sam slowly walked toward the end of the hall and turned the corner, what she saw scared her almost as much as the fight she witnessed so long ago.

An enormous beast stood hunched over, its red eyes staring directly into hers. The beast had a cat like head with a long cat snout and sharp teeth. The beast hunched over must have been about six foot tall at least. Out of its mouth was a long, snake like tongue that flicked out and back in. It had grayish dead skin on the front of its face, on the outside of the face and down was grey fur and some feathers that shot out of its back. Sam's eyes trailed up the beast's ears, they must have been six inches long. Her eyes darted to the beast's back and she saw two huge wings flap out, the wings must have spanned six feet.

"W-What on earth…" Sam looked at the beast's body, she could see that the beast obviously had muscles, the fur of the beast ran down its arms and stopped at the elbows. Where the fur stopped, the arm continued with what looked similar to eagle legs, at the hands were long claws that must have been four to five inches long. Her eyes shook as she looked down on the beast, the grey and black spotted fur continued all the way to the feet. At the toes were long, four inch claws and a tail of the beast that wrapped around the legs.

"Did this thing eat Freddie?" Sam took a step back as the beast snarled angrily and stared into her eyes, she gulped and started to swallow her fear. The creature flapped its feathery wings and started to lift from the ground. Sam gripped the handle of her sword and thrust it into the beast's chest, normally the entity would melt and fall to the ground, but this did not happen. Instead, the beast's face softened as Sam pulled the sword out of it. "You're not evil…" The beast growled and flapped its wings as it flew away from the area.

Sam's sword diminished, the sword didn't even affect the beast when she struck it, if that beast had been evil, blood would have spurt out of it and it would have instantly melted to the ground. Sam turned around and nearly jumped when she saw Mrs. Briggs.

"Samantha, why did you leave the classroom?" Mrs. Briggs asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I had to see what was wrong with Freddie, I found him and he just had to go to the bathroom."

"Oh, so it was that bad? Well you need to come to class or I will give you detention." Sam shrugged in response, there was no reason to tell Mrs. Briggs about what she had just seen. She herself could not believe what she had seen, hopefully she wouldn't have to see it again.

* * *

A Model of Freddie's beast. This is the image that gave me Freddie's beast:

http/ /www . jaestudio . com / Beast . jpg


	4. Valerie

The Beast Within

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, get over it.

A/N: Now we go to 13 years of age. Since, if I make them 16 while they do things that are on the show, I'll get a lot of beef about it. But they will be turning sixteen in a later chapter, I'll let you know.

* * *

Chapter 4 (Valerie)

"Okay, a date with this girl, Valerie, why do I have to do this?" Freddie asked while rubbing his forehead.

"Come on man, there isn't anything wrong with it," Jake said while patting Freddie on the back. "I'm sure you'll have fun!"

"Great, I just have to go home…my mom will put some wacky clothes on me and then the girls will change them for me."

"Man, I wouldn't mind having girls change _my_ clothes…" Freddie raised his eyebrow and stared at Jake. "What?" Freddie slowly shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Jake my man, you are one _weird_ person." Jake laughed and placed an arm around Freddie's shoulder while pointing at him.

"Yeah, well hey, you're the sexy beast that got a hot chick to ask him out." Freddie blinked and then narrowed his eyes.

"Jake…don't ever say that again, or I will personally maim you. I'm not even joking about that, I will do it." Jake laughed and patted Freddie on the back, Freddie sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, good luck man! So when are you going to tell Sam and Carly that we're actually friends? I mean hey, what's wrong with being friends with me?" Freddie lifted his fingers up and smirked.

"One, they would both think I'm trying to impress Carly by being your friend, and two, it just wouldn't make a whole lot of sense to them. Seriously, you're supposed to be like my mortal enemy or something, you're not my enemy, you're my friend."

"Yeah I think I made a great choice actually."

"A great choice in what?" Freddie raised his eyebrow and Jake smiled.

"In my best friend."

"Well I don't know, we've only become friends about a few months ago. If you see it that way, I'm perfectly fine with that." Freddie patted Jake's shoulder and started to walk off. "Anyway, I have to go and prepare for a date with this Valerie girl. Maybe things will work out."

"What about your crush on Sam?" Freddie stopped for a moment and sighed.

"Nothing will come of it."

"Why?"

"She likes you, just like Carly likes you, and every other girl in the school likes you."

"Nothing will ever come of _that_ though, I'm not interested in blondes. Though she is cute, I'm not saying that!"

"Either way, she'll never like me like that, I have no chance. Plus, just like my mom, she would have to figure out that I'm a beast. There's just no way I can see that she would possibly be very accepting of that. My feelings for Sam…" Freddie clenched his fists and his jaw grew firm. "I could only wish she would be able to return them." Jake frowned as Freddie walked off, ready to take on his first date.

**-NEW SCENE-**

Freddie sat down at the table with Spencer, the girls were upstairs and Valerie hadn't shown up yet. Spencer was tapping his fingers on the table while Freddie rested his arm on the edge of the chair, he was glancing at the door, waiting for Valerie to show up.

"Yeah, I just don't know what I'm going to say," Freddie said with an exhale.

"Just be yourself," Spencer stated. "If you run out of things to say, stare her in the eyes and she'll be hypnotized."

"Yeah but wouldn't she just think…" Freddie looked into Spencer's eyes and the started to freeze. _"Crap! No, I can't look away!"_

"What's wrong, Freddie? You seem like you've been hypnotized, I told you that staring into someone's eyes was hypnotizing."

_"I'm not changing, I'm not going Feral! Thank god, but I'm bound to if he doesn't pull his eyes away."_

"Hey guys," Sam said as she descended the stairs. Spencer looked away and Freddie breathed a sigh of relief. "That Valerie chick shown up yet or is she standing the dork up?" A knock was heard on the door and Sam went over to answer it, Valerie was standing behind the door. Sam couldn't help but to slam the door on Valerie, so she did just that.

"Sam!" Freddie exclaimed as he got up and rushed over to the door. He shooed Sam away and opened it.

_"You don't have to be so harsh about it, it was just a little harmless fun…Good thing I set up that spy equipment, I hope Carly watches, I just can't stand seeing Freddie with another girl…"_ Sam ran up the stairs as Valerie walked into the room.

**-NEW SCENE-**

Freddie had dated Valerie for about a week, Sam and Carly had just come to him, accusing Valerie of trying to sabotage the show. He sat in a chair in his room trying to think, he didn't really like Valerie, so why was he dating her. He couldn't help but to believe that Sam and Carly were right, he knew they wouldn't lie to him.

He placed his hands on the arms of the chair and Valerie walked in the room. "Valerie, we should talk," Freddie said quietly.

"Look, I know what you're going to say," Valerie said while sitting down in a chair. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "I know that you realize what I've been doing…you're smart like that…I'm sorry, but I have tried to use you and then Sam in order to bring down iCarly."

"Why'd you do it?"

"I was jealous…and I guess I just wanted a friend or something. I liked the idea of fame, I liked the idea of having someone there with me all the time and so forth." Freddie raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"You mean to tell me that you don't have a steady friend?"

"I _do_, but we never do anything together. Not like you, Sam, and Carly." Freddie smiled softly and stood up, he thought maybe Sam could be friends with Valerie, it was a possibility.

"Sam's mad at you, but maybe she'll talk to you. I mean, if you really want someone to be a good friend to you, it'd be her, not me."

"Why?"

"Did you see what you just did to me?"

"I must have really hurt you…I'm sorry…" Valerie turned her head downward and Freddie placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, I'm not entirely brokenhearted over this." Valerie raised her eyebrow and looked into Freddie's eyes. "I have feelings for Sam, I always have, but I know that she probably can't like me back. However, I want to find a way to win her over…maybe it'll happen…" Valerie smiled softly and stood up, she nodded and Freddie gave her a friendly hug.

"Uh…"

"I'm letting you know that _I_ forgive you, but if you want Sam and Carly to ever talk to you, you're going to have to initiate the contact. I know that Sam will probably talk to you, maybe…I'll throw the idea along to her."

**-NEW SCENE-**

Valerie sat in her home, she really did want to do a webshow but none of her friends really wanted to do one with her. Hell, none of her friends ever wanted to do much of anything with her. She wasn't depressed or someone that people would ever feel sorry for, she was actually very popular. _"I just don't have any _real_ friends,"_ Valerie thought.

"Valerie, you have company!" Her mom shouted from downstairs. Valerie's eyes widened, she didn't expect anyone, and she was in her pajamas too.

"Mom, hold-" Someone knocked at her door and then opened it, Sam walked right in. "-on…" Sam closed the door with her foot and leaned against the wall.

"Freddie told me to come talk to you, I told him no, but I got bored so here I am," Sam said while crossing her arms. "So what's the problem."

"Nothing, I don't really need to talk to anyone." Sam raised her eyebrow and then rolled her eyes. "I don't see why you'd want to worry about coming here to talk to me anyway."

"The tech geek told me to, that's why."

"So you came, great."

"I didn't come because he told me to, I came because I felt like it. I wasn't going to come until I remembered him saying that you didn't have a whole lot of friends."

"Well it's not that…and can I get in some actual clothes?"

"Nah, you're fine." Sam walked over to Valerie and eyed her closely, as much as she wanted to dislike Valerie, she couldn't. "I guess there's just that reason why I can't hate you."

"What?" Sam sighed and sat down on the couch.

"I don't know…I know I _should_ hate you for what you were doing to Freddie, but I can't. It's just me, it's what's inside of me that makes me not be able to hate you as much as I should." Valerie raised her eyebrow and Sam smiled softly, Sam knew the reason she couldn't hate Valerie was because she was an angel. Sam being an angel made it where she couldn't really have evil thoughts for anybody.

"So, you don't hate me, that's good I guess."

"Yeah, so I _guess_ I'm willing to actually talk to you and perhaps be your friend one day." Sam stood up and opened Valerie's closet, she looked at the clothes and then closed the doors. "You have good style, Valerie."

"Uh, thanks…"

"Okay, so why did you use Freddie? What made you want to take iCarly over the air and mess with the dork's head?"

"I wanted to have a show on the web, but I didn't think anybody would watch it. I don't have any _real_ friends who would help me out, either."

"Oh…that's all? You just wanted a webshow? You also wanted people to watch it, so you thought you'd knock off the most popular one in hopes of doing that?"

"Yeah…and again, I'm sorry!"

"Look Valerie, you can say you're sorry a million times, and it doesn't change the fact that it still happened. Either way, I'm willing to let bygones be bygones, just don't ever hurt Freddie again. Maybe we can get a smoothie sometime, we'll chat, and we'll see where our possible relationship goes from there."

"I'm glad you'd be willing to give that a try…I mean, I would never have thought that you'd really care to do that. Not after what I did, that is. I kind of wanted to be your friend, that's why I had offered to…"

"Again Valerie, let's not talk about the incident that occurred with you and all of us. Instead, let's start out fresh…"

"Start out fresh?"

"Yeah, like every new beginning should, scratch with no history."

"Um…okay." Valerie stood up and Sam extended her hand.

"Hey, my name is Sam, what's yours?" Valerie smiled and brought her hand up, she nervously hesitated and glanced at Sam, then she took Sam's hand and shook it.

"I'm Valerie, it's good to meet you."

"Well Valerie, what do you want to do? I hope it's nothing too girly, because I'm more of a tomboy than that." Valerie shrugged and fought back a small tear.

"I don't know, maybe we can chat about stuff."

"That sounds cool." Sam got on the bed and grinned. "So what do you want to talk about, any ideas? Maybe we can talk about boys, or some jokes and stuff."

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind talking about boys, but would that be bad since-"

"Ah, Valerie, what did we just get through talking about?" Valerie blinked and smiled, she shrugged and sat down on the bed.

"Okay, so are there any boys you like?" Sam thought for a moment and then nodded her head.

"Yep, what about you, Val? Are there any boys that you like in particular?" Valerie tilted her head slightly and sighed, Sam's lips formed an O shape and she shook her head. "Nevermind about that then, as for me, I think this one boy at school is pretty cool. I wouldn't mind getting him to ask me out, his name is Jonah."

"Oh, I don't really know him, so I can't say anything about him. Though I could have sworn that you liked-"

"The tech geek? Whatever gave you that idea?" Sam changed her position to a sitting position and crossed her arms. "Well, about Freddie…I can't answer perfectly because I don't know how to answer. I mean, he loves Carly, so I'm completely and totally ignored. I am brushed out of the picture and left alone, so he can't possibly like me."

"Maybe we can talk more about that, but for now, Freddie may not be the topic we want to talk about." Sam lifted her eyes and nodded in response, it would be a bad idea to talk about Freddie right after the event that just happened.

"So let's talk about other things, I'm sure there are plenty of other things to talk about."

"Yeah, I agree, _and_ my mom was making brownies earlier, so do you want to see if they're done?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, you love food as well?"

"Valerie, I love food so much, that I would die without it!" Valerie laughed and Sam laughed lightly as well, with that, both girls rushed out the door and down the stairs to see if there were any brownies.

* * *

Ah, Spencer's hypnotic eyes nearly had an effect. It would appear that Sam and Valerie have started to become friends, the next chapter is going to be a big one, so stick around.


	5. Beast against Beast

The Beast Within

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, get over it.

A/N: Now we go to 13 years of age. Since, if I make them 16 while they do things that are on the show, I'll get a lot of beef about it. But they will be turning sixteen in a later chapter, I'll let you know.

* * *

Chapter 5 (Beast against Beast)

Freddie leaned against the locker and crossed his arms, Spencer had grown more suspicious it seems. The day he went feral in the school, somebody else had seen him and reported seeing the beast in the school. So now Spencer knew there was a beast somewhere, and if Carly told him about what happened to Freddie, Spencer could chalk up another thing on the list of "Weird Occurrences in Freddie."

"Damn it," Freddie said as he clenched his fist and tilted his head against the locker. Spencer had ordered all the slayers in the school to keep a lookout, he hoped people weren't starting to suspect him. _"I'd give anything for there to be another beast, an evil one that the Slayers could kill and get off my back!"_

Okay, so Freddie didn't really want there to be another beast or one that was evil, there was more chance of it doing harm to someone like Sam. Freddie looked over as Carly walked up to him. "Hey, what's up Carly?"

"Oh nothing much," Carly said with a smile. "Spencer had a little trouble waking and today's been incredibly boring." Freddie raised his eyebrows and chuckled, boring was probably the last thing her last few days had been. If anything, she and Spencer would have been hunting the beast for dear life. Freddie glanced to the side, hoping to see Sam, he didn't feel all that comfortable being left alone with Carly. "Freddie, can I as you a question? Sam said she thought she saw a bruise on your cheek the day you left Mrs. Briggs's class, but you didn't have one on the way to the class, what happened?"

_"Crap…"_ Freddie cleared his throat and let out a sigh. "It was a one of those bruises that takes time to show up, _and_ I hit myself too hard."

"I never knew you were one to bruise easily…"

_"I'm not, shut up and stop asking questions, please…"_ Freddie glanced over and saw Sam walking up. _"Finally."_

"Hey guys, how are you?" Sam asked with a smile. "Yo dork, I went to talk to Valerie like you asked me to."

"Really, and how did that go?"

"Eh, she's okay once you get to know her. I'm not making any promises though, I just think-"

"Hey, you guys are from iCarly, right?" A voice stated. Freddie glanced over and saw Jonah rushing over to them, something inside of him told him that Jonah was bad news.

"Yeah, I'm Sam and that's Carly, the boy over here is the tech geek." Freddie tilted his head and listened as Sam and Jonah talked, eventually Jonah left and Sam hurried off.

"Freddie, you should totally get Jonah to ask Sam out!" Carly squealed. Freddie raised his eyebrow and looked over at Carly.

"No," Freddie stated. He didn't feel like Sam going out with Jonah, he really didn't want to deal with that.

"Freddie! Get Jonah to ask Sam out!"

"No." Carly glared at Freddie and he let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll do it."

**-NEW SCENE-**

Freddie walked into the classroom and over at Jonah. "Hey Jonah, how's it going?" Jonah looked up at Freddie and grinned.

"Hey Freddie, what's new?"

"You know the blonde girl from iCarly?" Jonah nodded and Freddie groaned slightly. _"I think I'm going to hurl."_ Freddie leaned against a desk and crossed his arms. "Ask her out."

"Really? You mean that, you think I should?"

"I just said it, didn't I?" Jonah grinned and patted Freddie's shoulder, Freddie growled slightly and brushed off Jonah's hand. "Don't touch me."

"Okay dude, sorry. Anyway, I'll go ask Sam out right now!" Jonah left and Freddie groaned once more.

"Stay down, just stay down." Freddie walked over to the door and exited the room, he didn't feel like sticking around.

"Yo, Freddie, what's up?" Jake asked as he walked up to Freddie. "How are you?"

"Not so great, I just got Jonah to ask Sam out." Jake's jaw fell and he crossed his arms.

"Why?"

"Carly asked me to, more like she forced me to. Sam was interested in Jonah I guess, Carly saw it but I didn't see it, at least Sam will be happy. Jake, I need to call my mother for a minute, so follow me to the bathroom and stand guard."

"Okay, I can do that." Jake and Freddie walked over to the bathroom, Jake stood outside and Freddie went in and walked into a stall. He pulled out his phone and called his mom.

"Freddie, why are you calling from school?" Della asked from the other line.

"I need to know a way to subdue the beast if it starts to come up, I think it may be doing that. Also, the ten slayers in the school are on high alert, remember when I came to you as the beast?"

"Oh god, somebody saw you, didn't they?"

"Yes."

"Freddie, I don't think you have the tablets. You need one of those little pill tablets that can keep the beast from emerging for at least a day, but why is it starting to come out?"

"I don't know why, it may have something to do with the fact that I just got Jonah to ask Sam out."

"Jonah…Jonah…Freddie you need to come home right now, I don't care if class starts or anything."

"Wouldn't Carly start wondering?"

"That's not important, I can just tell her as well as Spencer that something came up and you weren't feeling to well."

"You know Spencer, he'll just ask why and he'll keep prodding you until you tell him what is really going on. You can't tell him I have a cold, because he'll use that, he'll go with every trick in the book."

"Yeah, damn him for being the lead slayer, which makes him smarter than we give him credit for."

"Don't say that, he's a good person with a good heart, as well as Carly. I mean, their hearts are in the right place, but they're just thinking the wrong things."

"I know sweetie, but I'm just so fearful for you. I mean, you are best friends with someone who will kill you without hesitation if they find out who you are, Spencer definitely if he figures out who your father is."

"Yeah, I know…anyway, I'm coming home now."

**-NEW SCENE-**

It had been a little over a week, Jonah and Sam had been dating for quite some time and Freddie was still not getting used to it. Freddie was down in the kitchen when Carly ran in, "Freddie!" Carly exclaimed.

"What?" Freddie asked in a bored tone.

"Jonah just tried to kiss me!" Freddie's fist clenched and his eyes widened, he shot up and stared at Carly.

"He did what!" The bastard tried to cheat on Sam, by using Carly. "Nobody does that to my woman!"

"Freddie!"

_"She thinks I'm talking about her?"_

"Well it's true!"

"Come on, let's just go get the show started." Freddie heard noises from the side, he knew Sam had heard. Carly and Freddie rushed up and saw Sam talking to Jonah, she had Jonah stand behind Freddie, he was not thrilled by that.

"Hey Freddie," Jonah said with a smile. Freddie growled slightly, he started the countdown and the webcast was started. Soon Sam ordered Jonah over to the screen and placed him on the wedgie bounce. "Ah!"

"Okay, that was fun," Sam said with a smile. "That's what you get for trying to cheat on me, Jonah!" Soon the webcast ended and everyone was downstairs, Spencer and Carly were talking to Sam while Freddie's hands were starting to twitch.

"Bastard," Freddie said as he hurried up the stairs. "Goddamn that bastard for what he did to Sam!" Freddie walked into the room and started too type on the laptop. "That will turn the repeat on, make it look like everything is fine while I talk to Jonah."

"Hey dude, are you going to get me off of this?" Jonah asked while bouncing up and down. "I didn't mean to try and kiss Carly, I don't know what I was thinking."

"It is okay Jonah, I forgive you. The only problem is I'm extremely angry with you, so before something bad happens, I'm going to try and get you out of here." Jonah raised an eyebrow and Freddie brought his hands to his head and let out a shout. "No!"

Freddie's voice became distorted and his features began to shift, Jonah's eyes grew wide as Freddie's beast emerged. "So it's a cat-like creature with wings, eh?" Jonah asked with a small gulp. The beast slashed the rope and Jonah fell to the ground. "Oh crap!" Jonah ran toward the side of the room and Freddie's beast slashed him across the chest.

Freddie's claws came down toward Jonah, he ducked and Freddie slashed a wall. Freddie then struck Jonah through the abdomen and bit into his shoulder, Jonah cussed loudly and held his shoulder in pain. His body jerked forward as Freddie clawed down his back. "Damn you!"

Jonah leapt to the other side of the room and smirked as he stared into the eyes of the beast. "So, you want to bring me out, do you? I have no problem with that!" Jonah curled into a ball and crossed his arms around him. Two large, six foot long, red wings sprouted from his back. His body turned muscular and his skin turned to a deep shade of crimson.

Two large horns sprouted from his forehead and made a single loop before sticking out, his teeth grew into small fangs and his eyes grew deep red. Long claws shot out of from his fingers and spikes grew from his hands and ran up his arms, they met in the back near the neck and trailed down the spine. A long tail flicked out and swirled around his legs. "Get ready to die, good beast!"

Jonah charged toward Freddie and scratched at him, Freddie slammed Jonah into the wall and bit into his neck. Jonah struck Freddie in the back and tossed him clear across the room, Freddie pulled himself up and roared. Jonah laughed in a deep, and strong voice.

"You thought you were the last one? You may have been the last good beast, but you sure weren't the final beast!" Jonah charged toward Freddie and struck him through the chest. He grabbed Freddie's neck and slammed him into the ground, Freddie kicked Jonah in the chest and slammed him into the ceiling.

"You're destroying a room in the house of the worst slayer possible, I feel sorry for you." Freddie growled and slammed Jonah into the wall, Jonah pushed himself off and lifted himself into the air. He lifted his hand and a large flaming sword appeared in his hand. "Time to die." Jonah flew toward Freddie and cut his shoulder.

Freddie growled and clawed at Jonah's abdomen. Jonah brought his sword down and cut Freddie's chest, he then pierced through Freddie's chest and pulled the sword out. Freddie fell to the ground and his beast form changed back to normal, Jonah lowed himself and laughed as he held his sword in a vertical position above Freddie's body.

"Beast versus Beast, who is the ultimate victor?" Jonah started to bring his sword down but stopped when he heard footsteps outside the door and saw the form of a head. "Well, I have to flee now, see you around!" Jonah crashed through the window just as Spencer, Carly and Sam burst into the room. Spencer pointed his finger toward the window and shot flames toward Jonah's fleeing tail.

"Freddie!" Sam exclaimed as she ran over to him and shook his body. "Wake up, Freddie, wake up you stupid dork!"

"Damn it, so the beast was here?" Spencer said with a fierce scowl on his face. Carly looked around and her fist clenched.

"It nearly destroyed the place," Carly said with a low growl. "Plus it nearly killed Freddie." Freddie groaned and opened his eyes, he found himself looking into the teary eyes that belonged to Sam.

"Sam, you're crying," Freddie said in a quiet voice.

"No I'm not," Sam said as she released him. "You're hurt…and what happened to your clothes?" Freddie groaned, he knew every time he turned into a beast, his clothes ripped to shreds. His eyes widened as Spencer and Carly stepped next to him.

"You're okay now Freddie," Spencer said while still eyeing the window with rage. "The beast is gone."

"Of course we'll find him," Carly said as she swiftly punched a hole into the wall. Freddie paled when he saw this, apparently her slayer ability was superior strength. "When we find him though, he and whatever other beast we can find will _die."_

"So wait, what are you talking about?" Freddie asked. He knew full well what they were talking about, but they didn't know that. Spencer and Carly looked at each other and sighed, they would have to explain to Freddie about the Slayers, Beasts and Angels. Freddie was just surprised they thought another beast had done this, but he did notice Jonah wasn't around.

Freddie's eyes widened with realization, a slayer was rarely wrong when they see a beast. That means if they saw a beast, and they didn't think it was him, the other beast was Jonah. "Relax," Carly said quietly. "You'll be fine now, just let us explain some things to you." Freddie nodded and prepared for Spencer and Carly to give their talk.

* * *

Ooh, Freddie's not the last one eh. Jonah's a beast, well at least we can assume Spencer's suspicions are off of Freddie for the time being. Next chapter will be up soon!


	6. The Benson's Angel

The Beast Within

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, get over it.

A/N: Now we go to 13 years of age. Since, if I make them 16 while they do things that are on the show, I'll get a lot of beef about it. But they will be turning sixteen in a later chapter, I'll let you know.

* * *

Chapter 6 (The Benson's Angel)

Freddie sat down on Carly's couch, he let out a small wince while doing so, he didn't retain the wounds he received as a beast but he did retain the pain. The fact that he wasn't all cut up, or dead, was something that confused Spencer and Carly. Sam sat down in a chair and stared at Freddie with concern, she wanted to know that he was okay.

"Hey dork, is your mom going to give you a tick bath today?" Sam asked quickly. Freddie merely looked at her and blinked, no his mother would not be giving him a bath after what just happened. His mom would be frantic though, and thankful that Spencer didn't suspect him of being the beast.

The second Spencer suspected him of being the beast, Freddie would have been fried on the very spot. Spencer and Carly glanced at Freddie and Spencer started out. "I would like to know if you remember what that beast looked like." Freddie blinked and rubbed his head, he couldn't remember what the beast looked like, he was a beast.

"I think it was evil," Freddie said while rubbing his neck. "I seem to remember the color red…but that's all I can remember." Sam's eyes widened, it definitely wasn't the beast that she had seen at the school. Spencer crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Okay, well here's the deal. In this world, there are things of great evil afoot, and those things are called Beasts." Spencer closed his eyes and scowled. "A beast is the one that killed my mother, it was a ferocious beast at that." Sam stared at Spencer in disbelief, but of course, Slayers were always this misguided. "Slayers, Carly and I are two slayers out of a large number. We are sent out to rid the world of these beasts, the last one claimed to be the final beast, but it is apparent that he lied, this comes as no shock. Each Slayer has their own unique ability, I control fire, Carly has superior strength. Slayers are the good guys, so you know you can trust us, Freddie."

"Heh, yeah I know I can trust you to protect me from beasts," Freddie said while crossing his arms. _"Of course, that means you'll kill me if you ever found out."_

"Then there are the Angels, the pure, the heavenly. Angels and Slayers work together to help defeat these devils of the land, Angels tend to have their own abilities as well. Of course, all angels can tell whether something is good or evil, that comes as a natural thing. Angels can subdue a beast, they make it revert to human form."

"Ah, I…didn't know that." Freddie lifted his hand up and shook his head slowly.

"Yeah, well Angels don't usually ever like a beast, it just isn't a possibility. Beasts live only to devour the angel, which is why we slayers are put on this earth, we are to protect the Angel no matter what."

"What happens if a Slayer say…sides with the beast?"

"For anyone that sides with the beast…they die." Freddie coughed lightly and Spencer raised an eyebrow. "If someone befriends a beast and defends them against a Slayer, they will not live, for the Slayers will have to kill them. There are a few exceptions to this rule, one, Slayers are not permitted to kill Angels."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief, she knew the beast she saw wasn't evil and she would defend that beast if Spencer were to see it. "Also if my little sister here were to defend a Beast, I am the leader of the Slayers so I would not kill her, I would merely take away her slayer abilities. Not only that, I'd probably have to erase her memory and implant an entirely new memory, that is just the law of the Slayers and she understands this."

"That's right," Carly said with a nod. "I however will not betray my people, I am a Slayer and therefore I will act like a true Slayer." Just then, Mrs. Benson burst into the room along with Mrs. Puckett.

"Where's my son!" Mrs. Benson shouted. Freddie chuckled and raised his hand, her eyes grew wide as she ran over and took Freddie in a hug.

"I took the job of phoning your mom," Spencer said quietly. "I had to let her know that a beast had attacked you. It is rarely a pleasurable thing to have to alert the family of a beast attack."

"Why is my mom here?" Sam asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Della phoned me, sweetie," Amy Puckett said as she hugged Sam. Her voice lowered to a whisper and she spoke into Sam's ear. "I told you something was wrong with that Jonah boy, did I not?"

"I'm sorry I didn't listen mom…"

"I know, but you're an angel, you're supposed to be able to see when someone is good or bad." Sam nodded her head in response, but she was too bent on the excitement and pleasure of having a first boyfriend, that she never took that one good look. Had she done that, it would have changed everything.

Amy stood up straight and looked at the others, it was time to have a talk. She was the angel that protected the Benson's, but only because she saw that Freddie was good and needed help. She was the angel that Mr. and Mrs. Benson had come to years before. "Everybody, please exit the room, we need to talk to Freddie alone. Even you, Sam." Sam nodded and followed Spencer and Carly upstairs. Freddie sighed and looked up at Mrs. Puckett and his mom, he had a feeling he was about to be rebuked.

"You failed to subdue your beast, you know you shouldn't let your anger get the better of you."

"I know, but I couldn't stand what just happened," Freddie said quietly. "I should control my beast, but I was so angry with Jonah."

"You're lucky in a way that Spencer saw Jonah exiting," Della said quickly. "It's not good that there's another one out there, an evil one at that."

"I knew the kid was evil," Amy said while crossing her arms. "I remembered his father from years before, I had to help a slayer destroy that beast. However, what I did not know, was that Jonah himself was one."

"How could you not know?" Freddie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't know that the man's wife was pregnant at the time. Had I known, things might have been much different."

"So he was married?"

"In a way he was…really he wasn't married to the woman, he was just Jonah's father. Jonah's mother is probably dead, most women don't survive giving childbirth to an evil beast, unless they themselves are either lucky or a beast."

"I see…"

"I called Amy over to see if she can figure out how to subdue your beast," Della said quickly. "I don't know what to do about that…"

"Normally all it takes is the presence of an angel, and it would be harder for the beast to turn into one," Amy said while crossing her arms.

"I have a question for you, Mrs. Puckett," Freddie said while crossing his arms. "Is Sam an actual angel?"

"She was birthed when I was sixteen, which gave her the full potential of being one. So yes, she would be an angel." Freddie smirked and crossed his arms.

"I already thought she was an angel, but that confirms it."

"I wasn't fond of how Spencer and his mother tried to get her to use her powers when she was five years old, but there was in turn, nothing I could really do about that."

"So that means Sam will have to go through the angel labor process?" Amy nodded and crossed her arms. That meant at sixteen, Sam would have to have a secret wedding with someone in an arranged marriage pretty much. She would have to give birth to an angel then, being that age gives the baby angel its full potential. It also gives off the chance that if it doesn't happen by then, the child wont ever see the powers of an angel.

"Fortunately for my daughter, nobody would know she's pregnant. When an angel is pregnant, their bodies never grow and they look and act completely normal. When the baby born, it is literally sent to the heavenly skies for two to four years, being trained. The mother is always able to see and interact with her baby during those years of course, I watched Sam grow and become happy. The baby can then go home to the mother and will be at its fullest potential."

"Yeah, but that means you guys have to choose a husband for her, why don't you just let her choose?"

"I didn't make these angel laws, they were created back in a time when arranged marriage at sixteen was perfectly normal, these laws are passed down today." Freddie shrugged his shoulders, it just meant that he still didn't have much change with her, being a beast, nothing changed. Besides, why would an Angel love a Beast, it just wasn't possible.

"Yeah, well at least we know it won't be that Jonah person. Hopefully it will be someone Sam actually likes."

"Hmm, yeah it will be someone she knows." Amy smiled and crossed her arms. "The Angels watch over those that certain angels interact with, based on these interactions, the lead angels will choose that angel's match. They would never choose someone like Jonah."

"Yeah, well hopefully when that day comes, it'll be a happier day."

"Eh, it should be happy. Of course, we're not worrying about that for a few more years. The Angels Council does watch everybody for years and years before making a decision." Amy tapped her chin and sighed. "Anyway on to more important matters, finding _you_ a way to subdue that beast."

"Yeah, I would actually appreciate that very much."

"There was a story of one human long ago that had a beast inside of him, somehow that beast was able to be expelled from the man's body and it was destroyed."

"So a human killed a beast?"

"I am pretty sure the human had help destroying the beast, but I wouldn't put it past a human fighting a beast and winning. People are very capable of doing these sorts of things."

"Well I wouldn't mind getting rid of this beast inside of me, it makes me fell so…I don't know…"

"I know how you're feeling," Della said while hugging Freddie. "Your father was the same way, he hated the beast that lived inside of him. He hated that beast so much because it made him feel rejected, it made him feel like he'd be taunted and tormented for his entire life if someone knew."

"Yeah, look how that ended up. Dad wound up getting killed because someone found out he was a beast, and how was it even found out? Do you think Spencer and Carly would be able to _not_ kill me if they knew I was a beast?" He knew that wasn't possible, he knew that Spencer's hatred for beasts ran thick through his blood, and Carly was so faithful and loyal to Spencer.

"Mrs. Shay and your father had once been very good friends," Amy said while wiping some dust off of a table. "Then one day, Mr. Benson revealed to someone that he was a beast, this was accidental though, the person had caused him to become drunk. That man in turn told Mrs. Shay and without hesitation she sought your father out, and she killed him." Freddie nearly paled at that, so that defined a Slayer's hate.

"So much for being friends with them and hoping they would change." It was saddening to know that there was probably little chance of Spencer and Carly ever accepting him if they found out. He would just have to keep them from finding out, he had been doing a good job of it for some time now, he just needed to keep that going.

"I think I'm in two forbidden friendships now," Freddie said while standing up slowly. "I'm friends with an Angel and I'm friends with a Slayer. Both of which, if they find out about me, they'll hate me." Amy sighed and Della rubbed Freddie's back.

"I don't know about that," Della said with a soft smile. "Maybe they wouldn't." Carly would, he knew that. Slayers were unlike Angels in that sense, she had been brainwashed already by Spencer and all the other slayers. She probably wasn't going to be easy to win over if she found out, Freddie had no clue about Sam though.

"Sam's an angel, so she could sense whether I'm good or evil. Carly's a Slayer, she's probably been brainwashed plenty of times. She likes me now but if she ever found out, she'd kill me regardless of our relationship. Sam hates me now, if she found out, she'd be probably be scared of me. I would also like to add that she would _still_ not like me. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to my bedroom and I'm going to sulk and go to sleep." Della frowned and watched as Freddie walked out of the door, she and Amy looked over to see Sam rushing down the steps.

"Hey, is the Tech Geek going to be alright?" Sam asked quickly. "I got bored of listening to Spencer and Carly talk, man they have a _lot_ of hate for beasts. I don't see what's so wrong with them, the only beasts I ever met were _good_." Amy and Della looked at each other as Sam walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a drink, for Freddie's sake, they decided against telling Sam that Freddie was a beast.

* * *

Sam still doesn't know Freddie is a beast, but will that be for long? Apparently Mrs. Puckett is the Angel watching over the Bensons, nice! Well, stick around for the next chapter, something big will be happening there too!


	7. The Angel's Touch

The Beast Within

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, get over it.

A/N: Now we go to 13 years of age. Since, if I make them 16 while they do things that are on the show, I'll get a lot of beef about it. But they will be turning sixteen in a later chapter, I'll let you know.

* * *

Chapter 7 (The Angel's Touch)

Freddie, Jake, Sam and Valerie were all walking in the park, they had decided to just hang out. It had been a while, Sam and Valerie were pretty good friends. "So why did I decide to tag along with King Dork?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, Jake and I were coming here to play some Frisbee, we invited you and you came along," Freddie said with a smirk. "You didn't _have_ to come with us, you know." Sam shrugged in response, she felt like going with him.

"Yeah, it's more fun tossing the Frisbee around when there are more people," Jake said with a grin. He tossed the red Frisbee up into the air and caught it. "Plus, it'll be fun to see the girls in action!" Freddie raised his eyebrow and shook his head sadly, he glanced over to the side to figure out where a good place to play would be.

"What do you mean by that?" Valerie asked as she eyed Jake. "I hope you didn't mean anything perverted."

"I would never say anything perverted!" Jake's eyes darted back and forth and Valerie rolled her eyes. Sam walked up to Freddie while Valerie and Jake decided to chat, she wondered what they would do after sundown, since the sun was setting.

"You know, Freddie, it really is nice out here," Sam said with a soft smile. "I mean, I've always loved to see the sun setting, as well as watching the sunrise!" Sam always enjoyed seeing the sunset ever since she was a little girl. There was just always something so great about basking in its glow and watching the sky change into its beautiful colors.

"Yeah, it is pretty nice," Freddie said with a smile. He glanced at her and he couldn't get over how beautiful she looked, her golden locks swaying with every step she took and her soft, blue eyes shimmering in the light. She was just nearly perfect to him in every way.

"You know, it makes me think a lot about stuff, certain things I hardly ever talk about. Like my dad…" Freddie looked at Sam as she turned her head toward the ground, he never knew what happened to her father, she always said he died.

"Not something you'd want to talk about, I guess."

"Nah, it's not all that important." Sam gave a half smile and looked up at Freddie, she didn't think it was all that needed to say that her father was gone. Freddie wouldn't care really, truth be told, there were certain reasons why she never wanted to get close to a guy, and Jonah reminded her of those reasons.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Jake asked as he stopped walking. Everyone else stopped and listened, they heard the faint sound of bagpipes. "Crap! Freddie, cover your ears."

"Not going to do much good," Freddie said quickly.

"Hey girls, come look at something that I carved into a tree a while ago." Sam and Valerie raised their eyebrows and stared at Jake, Freddie quickly took off, running toward the trees. Sam turned her head and looked toward where he was running.

"Freddie? Hey, dork, come here!" Sam called out. She ran after him and Jake cursed, Valerie grabbed Jake's arm and stared at him with slightly angry eyes.

"What the hell are you getting all riled up about?" Valerie asked. "Come on, we have to go after them."

Sam rushed over to where Freddie was, he was sitting on the ground, curled in a ball. His hands were on his head, the bagpipes started to play louder and more ferociously. Sam stepped toward Freddie and stopped when she saw something peculiar, there were two bumps in his back. "Freddie?"

"S-Sam, get out of here, now. I'm warning you, I won't be able to control what happens to you if you stay around me…" Sam raised her eyebrow and blinked as Freddie began to transform. She watched with wide eyes as grey fur burst from his arms and his body, she gasped as a tail and wings sprout from his back. Slowly she stepped back as Freddie's face turned cat-like and he stood up.

"F-Freddie…is that you?"

Sam remembered this beast, she remembered staring into its eyes, this was probably a very dangerous situation. "The bagpipes…those are what is doing this to you, aren't they? You're a beast…but that means…you fought Jonah, he didn't attack you." Sam lifted her hand to Freddie as he lifted himself off the ground, in a mad rage he flew toward where the bagpipes were. "Freddie, wait!"

Sam's mouth formed a thin line; she knew if Freddie was a beast, he was risking his life by being friends with Spencer and Carly. What she didn't know was why he would do such a thing. Sam quickly ran after Freddie and ran right by Jake and Valerie; they changed their direction and ran after her.

"Sam, what's going on?" Valerie asked quickly. "Are you alright!"

"I'm fine," Sam responded. Her heart sank some, she wanted answers and she wanted them fast. She was sure the Mrs. Briggs was at the other end of those bagpipes, and Mrs. Briggs was either in grave danger, or there was something bad about to happen to Freddie.

"Sam, this was what Freddie was afraid of," Jake said quickly as he quickened his pace. "He didn't want you to find out…" Sam didn't care for what Jake was saying, she didn't have time to process it.

"You two shouldn't follow me." Jake and Valerie raised their eyebrows as they continued to run. "If you try to defend Freddie, you could be killed."

"What!" The three came to a clearing; they hid in a small section of trees and looked over to see Mrs. Briggs playing the bagpipes. Sam narrowed her eyes and thought for a moment, she wondered if the teacher was a Slayer.

"If Mrs. Briggs is a slayer and you two try to defend Freddie, you'll be killed."

"I don't exactly understand," Valerie said quietly. "But is Freddie in any danger?" They watched as Freddie's beast landed in front of Mrs. Briggs.

"Yes."

"Then if he's in danger, I don't care if I'll be killed for defending the guy," Jake said while standing up straight. Sam pulled him down and stood up, she didn't want either Jake or Valerie throwing themselves into danger.

"I'll deal with this."

"Hello there, beast," Mrs. Briggs said with a smirk. "I didn't expect to see you; I have another slayer friend with me right now. He'll help me, since most of my slayer ability is inside this bag." Rodney stepped out from behind a tree and walked over to Mrs. Briggs.

"I can't help but wonder who this guy's human form is," Rodney said with a chuckle. "I suppose it really doesn't matter though, we'll kill the beast anyway." Rodney brought his hands up and shot them down, releasing two arm blades that went past his hand.

The beast roared and started to fly away, Mrs. Briggs played a note and a barrier blocked the beast's escape. Sam's eyes grew large as Rodney charged toward the beast, he leapt upwards and brought his blade up and sliced the beast's back.

"Oh no, Freddie!" Sam exclaimed as Rodney thrust his blade into the beast's chest and out the shoulder. Sam thought for a brief moment about the chance of losing Freddie, but she didn't want to lost him, she felt like she was really starting to fall for him. Life without Freddie, and only Carly was just too unbearable to think about.

She watched as Mrs. Briggs played her bagpipe some more, purple gas came from the pipes and began to seep toward Freddie. Freddie began trying to fly away from the gas, knowing that if it touched him, it would kill him. Freddie began to flap his wings, dispersing the gas and creating some safety.

"Damn, a beast with wings isn't good to use gas against," Mrs. Briggs stated. She wondered why the beast wasn't even bothering to fight back, Rodney shot up and sliced it in the chest once more with both his blades, the beast allowed this to happen. "It _wants_ to die!"

"No, Freddie doesn't want to die," Sam said quietly. She knew he couldn't want to die, she knew that Freddie was good; Freddie wouldn't fight Mrs. Briggs or Rodney.

"Rodney, clip his wings and I'll bring out some more gas!" Sam gasped and looked around, she needed to think, and fast. She saw Jake jump up from his hiding spot, he had a pointed stick in his hand.

"Jake, what are you doing?"

"Saving my friend!" Jake exclaimed as he threw the stick.

"What's that going to…" The stick pierced Mrs. Briggs's bag, Jake jumped back into hiding just as she glanced his way. Sam sighed and placed her hand on her chest, Freddie wasn't going to have to worry about the effect of gas anytime soon.

Sam quickly ran over to Mrs. Briggs and Rodney, she stood behind them and looked up at Freddie. Freddie's eyes stared back at her with pain, he was hurt, he was dying. "Mrs. Briggs, Rodney, you have to stop this!" Sam exclaimed. "This beast is good; I can see it in his eyes!"

"A good beast?" Rodney asked with raised eyebrows. "That's impossible!"

"No, I'm serious."

"Miss Puckett, let us slayers do our work, we know what we're doing," Mrs. Briggs stated. Sam growled and clenched her teeth, she didn't like the pompous sound of Mrs. Briggs's voice.

"I am an angel, and my mother is Amy Puckett. By the order of the Angel's Council, I am _ordering_ you to stop!" Mrs. Briggs and Rodney looked at Sam with open mouths, Amy Puckett was the head of the Angel's Council, and the Angel's Council was the group that the Slayers had to answer to.

"But Miss Puckett, if we let this beast go, it could destroy the city." Sam closed her eyes and sighed as she crossed her arms, she had to convince these two not to kill Freddie.

"This is not the beast you should be looking for; the one you should be looking for is named Jonah."

"Yes, we know that, Spencer Shay told us. Anyway, surely you understand that no beast can possibly be a _good_ beast." Sam looked from Mrs. Briggs to Rodney and finally at Freddie, she clenched her jaw and lifted her hand.

"Then we will find out." A light sword appeared in her hand and the two slayers watched as Sam walked toward Freddie, her hand started to shake as she lifted the blade. _"Knowing this is Freddie…I know the sword wont have any effect on him at all, but still…."_ Sam held her blade in place, she was fighting back the tears that threatened to fall, she didn't want to stab him. It was then that Freddie lowered himself, she gasped as he fell onto her blade and let it pierce through him. The slayers stared with wide eyes when they saw that nothing happened to the beast.

"Angels can't be faulty, can they?" Rodney asked in a shaky voice.

"N-No, they aren't," Mrs. Briggs said. "If we let this beast go, we will have to answer to Spencer and he's not going to believe it, even if we tell him that an Angel did this."

"We'll be killed, and erased from the minds of our families!"

"No, I have too much family!"

"Randy Jackson does not count." Sam growled and lifted her hand toward Mrs. Briggs and Rodney.

"You won't even remember this day," Sam said with narrow eyes. A blast of white light shot out of her hands and hit both slayers, when it vanished, the two were lying on the ground, unconscious. "I have removed your Slayer abilities as well."

Sam looked up and into Freddie's eyes as he lowered himself to the ground, he had a snarl on his face and he looked ready to take flight once more. "Don't leave me, Freddie. Stay here, you dork." Sam's sword vanished and she wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck, he growled and Sam continued to hold him steady. Jake and Valerie ran up to Sam, Valerie was still confused, she was the only one that knew nothing of what was going on.

"So, this thing is Freddie?" Valerie asked with a raised eyebrow. Jake nodded and walked over to the beast, he stepped back as the beast growled. Sam tightened her grip, trying to think of how to get Freddie back to normal and no longer in his beast form. She knew that it was an Angel's Touch that could do it, well she was touching him and he wasn't doing anything at all.

"S-Sam," Freddie's voice said. Sam let out a soft gasp and looked up as Freddie peered down at her, he could talk. Slowly Freddie began shifting back into his human form; he wrapped his arms around Sam in a hug and gazed into Sam's eyes when he was fully reverted into his normal form.

Sam quickly let go of Freddie and coughed. "I-I don't know what came over me, I didn't want to touch you, dork!" Sam exclaimed as she crossed her arms and turned her back to Freddie. "So don't get any ideas, dork. But, you have some explaining to do." Freddie merely smiled at her and looked over at Mrs. Briggs and Rodney.

"What happened to them?"

"Well, they are going to wake up with a serious case of amnesia," Jake said with a chuckle. "That, and they won't have their Slayer powers anymore."

"Yeah, it seems an angel came and helped out the beast they had been fighting," Sam said quietly. "Uh…I'm up for some Frisbee, if you guys are?"

"Yeah, let's do that first, and then we can talk about everything," Valerie said while crossing her arms. "That would be a much better plan." The girls walked off and Freddie glanced over at Jake.

"Any idea what just happened?" Freddie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, other than you now being shirtless, you transformed into a beast," Jake said quietly. He nodded in the direction of Mrs. Briggs and Rodney. "Nearly got killed by them, maybe. Sam stopped them with some sort of Angelic power and then I guess she brought you back."

"Great, so she knows that I'm a beast…" Freddie looked down and clenched his fists. That only meant that Sam probably would reject him, she might even tell Carly, he needed to talk to her about it. Jake patted Freddie's back and sighed.

"Dude, Sam will probably be just fine with you being a beast, I know I am. Now if you wound up being evil, I'd have a problem with it."

"Speaking of evil beasts, stay the hell away from Jonah…" Jake blinked and glanced upward, he was not expecting that.

"Come on, let's go join the girls." Freddie nodded and the boys walked over to where the girls were.

* * *

Big fight, Sam can remove the memories and powers of a Slayer...The abilities of an Angel are still mysterious, though Sam doesn't have much other than that and the sword. But then, perhaps she does. Well, we'll see an interesting conversation next chapter, so stick around.


	8. Sam and Freddie Talk

The Beast Within

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, get over it.

A/N: Now we go to 13 years of age. Since, if I make them 16 while they do things that are on the show, I'll get a lot of beef about it. But they will be turning sixteen in a later chapter, I'll let you know.

* * *

Chapter 8 (Sam and Freddie's Talk)

After playing for some time in the park, the group was walking to the smoothie shop, the boys in the front and girls in the back. Freddie was wearing the jacket that Jake had, Jake wore the shirt that had been under it. They weren't going to let Freddie's transformation keep them from having fun. "Go talk to him," Valerie said as she nudged Sam. Sam groaned and rubbed her arm, she didn't know what she was going to say to Freddie and Valerie had been pestering her for some time to go talk to him.

"I don't know what I'm going to say," Sam said through clenched teeth and narrow eyes. She looked over at Freddie, the whole battle thing kind of ruined her chance of enjoying the sunset, but it didn't matter to her. She was happy that she still spent the day with some good friends.

"You should still try, I'm sure you'd think of something." Valerie smiled and Sam rolled her eyes. Valerie was right, Sam should talk to Freddie. "If you don't talk to him, he'll think you're purposely avoiding him because of what you've seen." Sam narrowed her eyes and let out a sigh, she hated when Valerie was right, and she only became friends with Valerie a short time ago. Sam clenched her hand and walked up in between Jake and Freddie; she placed her hand on Jake's shoulder and smiled. Jake looked at her and smiled back, he then moved back to where Valerie was and Sam stepped next to Freddie.

"Hey there Dork-face…" Freddie glanced at Sam through the corner of his eyes and she held her hands together and glanced back at him. "You know, it was actually very fun today." Sam sighed and crossed her arms, she just couldn't think of anything that she could say. But then, what was she going to say? _"I don't care that you're a beast because I'm falling for you and you being a beast doesn't change my feelings for you. You're still the same old dork that I'm falling head over heels for."_ No, she wasn't going to tell him that. If she said something like that, he'd laugh in her face and probably tell her how much he loved Carly. "So Freddie, it's been an interesting day, hasn't it?"

"Just say it Sam," Freddie said while staring straight ahead. "I'm a monster, I'm a monster and you hate that about me, you also never want to see me again because-" Sam interrupted him by doing something completely out of her usual self; she slapped Freddie across the face. He blinked and held his hand to his face.

"Don't assume things like that Freddie!" Jake and Valerie stopped walking and stared at Freddie and Sam, Freddie was staring with bewildered eyes at Sam while she was looking back at him with eyes flooded with several different emotions. "We've known each other since we were five, that's a hell of a lot longer than we've even known Carly, knowing each other for this long and I just now find out that you're a beast. Don't assume that just because you're a beast, it means I'm going to hate you! I bet you haven't even given that much thought, if you gave anything any thought, you'd see that I care a lot more about you than you think."

"Well I'm sorry if I thought that you didn't like me from the start, and that you probably wouldn't like me no matter what I do."

"There's a reason I act the way I do! There are a lot of reasons why, and you don't know a single one of them. You don't know me, Freddie, you don't know a single thing about me and therefore you can't possibly assume what I would be thinking!"

"You think I don't know anything about you? Where does that come from?" Sam took a deep breath and clenched her fists.

"Because if you knew anything about me, you'd see how I felt about everything, you'd see the problems I have in my life and why I act the way I do. I don't want to be used, I don't want people to think I'm weak, I don't want to end up like every single woman in my family."

"What the hell does that even mean?" Sam rolled her eyes and glanced to the side.

"That doesn't even matter, what does matter is that you would possibly think that I would hate you because you happen to be a beast. You're not evil, so why would I even hate you?" Freddie crossed his arms and frowned.

"You don't know that, you don't know if I could turn into a beast and just destroy the city."

"I know you. I know you wouldn't do that, not even as a beast."

"Heh…"

"You just went against Mrs. Briggs and Rodney, you normally don't like Mrs. Briggs, but you didn't even bother to attack her as a beast. So why would you assume that you would destroy the city?"

"I'm only saying…"

"You're trying to scare me away? Are you trying to scare Jake and Valerie away?"

"No, it's just very dangerous to know me."

"I want to ask you a question, how can you become friends with Jake and only in a few months after that, you can tell him that you're a beast? Yet when you turn into a beast and I learn about it, you think that I'm going to hate you? You've known me for years Freddie, why should I hate you? I can't possibly hate you unless you _wanted_ to be evil!"

"I don't know…Jake had to know, I didn't care so much if he hated me afterwards or not."

"You told him, but did you tell him about Spencer?"

"Yeah, I did…"

"Then you knew what you were risking, did you not?" Sam crossed her arms and smirked. "I do wonder how it would go over with Carly though, one day you're going to have to tell your 'future wife' that you're a beast."

"Damn it, I don't love Carly!" Freddie's voice was loud and Sam stepped back in shock, she hadn't expected that outburst. "Why the hell would I love Carly?! Answer me that, she is the sister of the _worst_ possible Slayer in the whole world! If she ever found out about me, she would kill me without hesitation, _just_ like Spencer! There is no way that I could love my mortal enemy, I can like her and I can be friends with her, but as long as I'm a beast, I can't be around her. I can't act like I do around you, Jake or anyone else!" Sam clenched her teeth, his outburst hurt her, even if it made her slightly happy that Freddie wasn't in love with Carly.

"Why? Answer me that, Freddie! If this is the case, why is it that you always say you love her? You say that all the time and it's like you ignore me at every cost. No matter what I do, or how hard I try to get you to notice me, you _never_ _do!"_

"What do you expect? All you ever do is give me wedgies, insult me, and try to get under my skin at every possible turn!" Tears were threatening to sting her cheeks as she and Freddie glared at each other, Jake and Valerie were watching them nervously.

"I only did those things so that you would notice me, Freddie. I have my reasons, but you wouldn't notice me anyway. Everyone always notices Carly anyway, they always go for her. You never seemed to be any different, but at the same time, I thought you were…"

"The only reason I ever said I liked Carly was because it would keep the suspicion down, a Slayer would not expect a Beast to say things like that. It is the same reason that I live right across the hall from Carly and Spencer, slayers don't expect it."

"Well…I think it's kind of a stupid idea, but if you really think it works."

"Keep your friend's close but your enemies closer, isn't that what they say? I don't harbor any grudge, I don't hold resentment or contempt like Spencer does. However, it is his mother than killed my father." Sam's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly, she wasn't expecting that either. She didn't know that the beast she saw then was Freddie's dad, she now felt like crying, she should have done something.

"T-That was your father? Freddie…I'm so sorry, I should have done something!"

"Eh, there wasn't anything you could ever do about it, you were too young. A Slayer is too set in their ways, they're brainwashed into thinking that all beasts are evil, and they have no respect for anything but their own views. They always think they're the smart ones and they are the ones that are always right."

Freddie looked to Sam and clenched his fists, he wasn't mad at Sam, he was mad at himself and the world. He didn't know why he had to have a beast inside of him; he didn't know why he had to be hunted. Those questions and more plagued his mind. Sam gazed into Freddie's eyes and her eyes shook. She could tell that Freddie was afraid of something, deep down, Freddie was confused and scared.

"Freddie…If you'll let me, I want to know more about your beast. I want to help you." Sam let out a sigh and Freddie raised his eyebrow. "I just want to find a way to help you."

"There isn't anything to do; I'm stuck with this crappy thing for the rest of my life." Freddie put his hands in his pockets and started to walk off. Sam bit her lip and ran up to Freddie.

"No, I refuse to believe that, there _is_ something that can be done! I'm sure of it, but we just need to find that way out. If anything, we should find it out before Carly and Spencer figure out what you really are."

"Why would you even care, Sam?" Freddie looked into Sam's eyes and she gazed back, hypnotized by his gaze. She felt as if he was looking into her soul, searching for something.

"You want to know why I would care…I'll tell you. I care about you Freddie, all these years Freddie…I have always had-"

"Sam! Look out!" Valerie screeched. Sam looked up and gasped as a large creature swooped down and grabbed Sam.

"Help me!" Sam exclaimed. She growled as she struggled in the creature's arms.

"Sam!" Freddie shouted. He stepped forward and clenched his fists, he saw what had taken her and he cursed loudly. "Jonah…" Freddie glanced at Valerie and Jake; he smirked and placed his arms around their waists.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked.

"Since the Angel's Touch, I can talk and retain my memories when I go into beast form. Oh, and do you not see that what just happened has made my wings sprout out? We're going for a little ride; I won't let Jonah take Sam!" Jake and Valerie screamed as Freddie lifted them into the air. "Hey, quiet down, do you want to attract Slayers?"

"Why are we going!"

"I might need some help!" Jake and Valerie looked at each other and then looked down, the ground had to be at least a mile under them, they gulped and held onto Freddie's arms with all their strength.

* * *

Yep, Jonah strikes back once more. Freddie's on the move, I wonder what Jonah could possibly want. Well I do know, but you don't, so stick around and see! I guarantee you'll enjoy it.


	9. Going Feral

The Beast Within

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, get over it.

A/N: Now we go to 13 years of age. Since, if I make them 16 while they do things that are on the show, I'll get a lot of beef about it. But they will be turning sixteen in a later chapter, I'll let you know.

* * *

Chapter 9 (Going Feral)

Lighting cracked as Freddie followed Jonah, Jake and Valerie were trying their hardest not to look toward the ground and Sam was in Jonah's arms, screaming loudly. Jake looked at Freddie and frowned, it seemed that Freddie was struggling with something. "Hey dude, how are you doing?" Jake asked.

"Not good," Freddie responded with a low growl. The more Sam screamed and the further Jonah flew, the angrier Freddie was getting. The angrier Freddie got, the deeper his beast's soul went. "I may lose complete control of my memory and actions, as well as my speaking if I continue getting angrier. The beast will completely take over."

"What!" Valerie exclaimed with wide eyes. "Oh no, don't you be doing that! Do not do that while you have me miles above the ground!" Freddie narrowed his eyes and his wings flapped harder, he tried to pick up the speed but when he did, Valerie let out a scream. "I almost slipped!"

"Val, relax," Jake said quickly. "We don't want to do anything that might take Freddie from his calm self." Valerie looked to the ground and looked up, she knew she didn't want to tick Freddie off and end up falling to the ground.

"Jake, you don't think that the slayers would know when another Slayer loses their memory and abilities, do you?" Jake shrugged and Freddie let out a sigh.

"Spencer would be the one to know, when a slayer loses these things, the leader always learns about it. So I would believe he knows it now, but he probably doesn't know the angel that did it or the cause of it." Freddie looked at Sam and smiled softly, he was determined to get her away from Jonah at all costs. "I'll do anything to get her, I need her…I love her." Valerie and Jake looked at Freddie and Jonah glanced back and laughed with intense laughter.

"You'll do anything to get her back!" Jonah called out as his large wings flapped in the wind. "Does that mean you would give in to your beast perhaps?" Freddie growled and flapped his wings harder; Jonah grinned widely and sped up. "Come on Benson, you and I are exactly alike! We're the only remaining beasts in this world."

Freddie growled and Jonah looked around, he smirked and came to a landing on a high mountain. Freddie landed in front of Jonah and set Jake and Valerie on the ground, they both acted like they wanted to kiss the ground beneath them. "What are you going to do to Sam?" Freddie asked with narrow eyes.

"Simple, she's my negotiation tool of course." Freddie quickly stepped forward and bared his fangs. "Whoa, no need to get testy. Look, I don't want to fight, I just want to negotiate with you." Freddie growled and glared at Jonah with hate in his eyes.

"What do you want, Jonah?" Jonah crossed his arms and smirked, he made sure Sam did not run away.

"I want you to join me." Jonah rubbed his chin and grinned widely. "That is all I ask, I want you to join me and together, we'll take this place by storm!"

"Why the hell would I join_ you_?" Jonah narrowed his eyes and snapped his fingers lightly.

"Revenge, revenge for our near extermination. Freddie, for years we beasts have roamed the land and for years, Slayers have been destroying us. When this world first begun, there were only four beings, the Slayers, Beasts, Angels and finally the humans without power. From the dawn of time, Beasts were misunderstood." Sam looked up at Jonah with fear, his eyes were burning with hate and anger.

"So what…" Jonah held his arm around Sam's waist and growled as he stared at her. He shook her slightly, causing her to let out a small scream and Freddie to scowl with anger.

"You shouldn't even be friends with an angel, much less falling in love with one." Jonah scoffed and glared at Freddie. "Angels were the first being that roamed the earth. These things threw us into hell; they made us what we are!" Jonah's grip tightened around Sam, she let out a gasp as her abdomen was getting squeezed. Freddie growled angrily and Jonah looked at him and chuckled.

"Stop hurting her, she has nothing to do with this!"

"That's where you're _wrong_. She has _everything_ to do with this, not only is she an angel, but she's a special one." Sam raised her eyebrow and looked at Jonah. "That's right, she's special. You see, the strongest angel, the head angel is and has been from only _one_ bloodline from the beginning of time. You know who the leader is right now, don't you?"

"Amy Puckett…"

"That's right, that makes her daughter a special little angel, but she's not just an angel to you, is she? Or she is, but not in that way…Either way, you shouldn't even care for her!"

"What the hell do you know!" Jonah closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Poor, poor Mr. Benson…I pity you, I really do. Angels sent the Beast into hell, this girl's ancestor was the one that did it! Then when that beast came out and dwelled in the human, the Angel made the first Slayer. However, more and more Beasts were coming, and over time the world was ridden with them. Then the Angel took some _special_ humans and turned them into Angels, those Angels then made more Slayers, just to spite us."

"That isn't my problem any longer."

"Benson, yes it is, these are our ancestors that I'm talking about! Look here, you and I are the strongest left, we can take our revenge against the Angels and the Slayers if we just work together. All we have to do is kill the leaders and several of the other Slayers and Angels, then they won't be around anymore."

"Don't make me laugh…I will never join you…" Jonah smirked and shook his head slowly.

"I was afraid you'd say that, but listen, it's the only way to make things right and to avenge our ancestors. Don't you want to avenge your father?"

"No. My father taught me _not_ to rely on violence, he would not want me avenging him. Besides, how dare you ask me to kill one of my closest friends!" Freddie clenched his claws and Jonah laughed, his laugh was deep and dark.

"Your…_friend_? Please, there is no way in hell that Spencer Shay and his little sister could be your friend! They are the enemy, they are the one that killed your father, and they'll kill you too!"

"Stop this!" Sam shouted. Jonah quickly brought his hand up and clasped it over Sam's mouth, Freddie's eyes widened when he saw some blood coming from under Jonah's hand.

"No, I know they would probably try to kill me," Freddie said with a furious growl. Jake and Valerie looked at Freddie, they saw his anger rising higher than they'd ever seen it. "Given time, they probably would listen to reason…I'm not like you, Jonah! I am _nothing_ like you!"

"Yes, I'm afraid you are, you're a beast and so am I."

"I am not evil!" Jonah narrowed his eyes, he knew that, but he also knew that it would take more than just reasoning to get through to Freddie.

"Sure you are, it just takes some things to provoke you and cause you to come on out!"

"You won't drag me out."

"I already have begun to." Freddie clenched his teeth and Jonah let out another deep laugh. "I'll teach you the proper way to be a beast, I'll show you why a beast shouldn't befriend these pathetic humans, Angels and Slayers. You can't trust them, what makes you think those two humans by your side wont go straight to the Shays?"

"I would never betray Freddie's trust!" Jake exclaimed with clenched fists. "Don't try to attack my best friend with such verbal assaults!" Jonah laughed once more, his evil laugh was chilling to everyone present. Jake growled and charged toward Jonah. "Bastard!"

"Fool!" Jonah grabbed Jake by the neck and lifted him into the air, Freddie's eyes grew large and Valerie gasped. "You, a mere human, think you can just charge at me and attack me like this?" Jonah tossed Jake to the side as lightning flicked once more.

"Jake!" Valerie exclaimed. She ran over to Jake, he groaned lightly and sat up lightly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Jake said with a slight growl. "The bastard just took me by surprise, that's all." Jonah laughed again and looked at Jake and Valerie, he slammed his foot into the ground and caused it to shake. When it shook, both Jake and Valerie were thrown to the side and knocked out, Freddie's fur shot out as his eyes started to glow.

"Look, you're going to turn into your full beast."

"Freddie, no, don't do it!" Sam exclaimed. "Don't give in to the beast! I know you can do it, you can beat it!"

"Just shut up," Jonah said as he tossed Sam onto the ground. "You'll be the first to die…" Sam gasped and hit her head on a rock, she wasn't knocked out, but she had blood on her forehead. Freddie saw this and he began to roar with anger, Sam's eyes widened as Freddie's face began to take a more feral look.

"F-Freddie…don't give in, don't let Jonah win…"

"Come on Freddie, not much longer now," Jonah said while crossing his arms and grinning. "Soon you can join me, and together we will destroy the Angels and the Slayers!"

-NEW SCENE-

Spencer sat in a chair, his hand to his forehead, Carly stood next to him with her arms crossed. "Carly, it seems that two Slayers have lost their abilities," Spencer said quietly.

"Who are they?"

"Mrs. Briggs and Rodney, they must have disobeyed an Angel. However, I presume they were in a fight, they may have been fighting our beast."

"Then, did an Angel defend the beast?" Carly's fist clenched slightly and Spencer shrugged his shoulders.

"I would not know. However, I do know that if Mrs. Briggs and Rodney lost their abilities and memories, they cannot regain them. Carly, has Freddie and Sam returned from the park yet?" Carly shook her head and walked to the window, she looked out of the window as the rain pelted against it. "Normally the angel that oversaw a fight would come to us and tell us what happened, the angel has yet to come."

"What if the angel is in danger?" Carly placed her hand on the window and narrowed her eyes, she looked up and down the sidewalk to see if she could spot Freddie and Sam. "Also, Freddie, Sam, Jake and Valerie have yet to return. We know that Jonah attacked Freddie once, and it's possible for Jonah to want to cause harm to Sam, could they be in danger as well?"

Spencer placed a finger to his temple and sighed. "I really don't know, if I knew, I could answer that for you. All I know is enough to sense that Mrs. Briggs and Rodney lost their powers after a large battle." Carly nodded and looked at the door as a knock was heard. Carly walked over and answered the door.

"Mr. Howard, what are you doing here?" Mr. Howard stepped in and bowed slightly.

"There has been a sighting," Mr. Howard said quietly. Spencer's eyes narrowed and Carly crossed her arms. "A beast was seen following another beast in the skies, it was not seen very clearly, but it did look like they were carrying something."

"I see, then it could be their food," Spencer said while closing his eyes. He opened them and looked at Carly. "Carly, this is your mission, I want you to accompany Mr. Howard to the location of the two beasts and finish them." Carly nodded, as a Slayer, it would be simple to find the beast.

"I will find the Beasts," Carly said while bringing her arms down to her sides. "Then when I do, I will tear them apart." Spencer smiled and Carly walked out the door with Mr. Howard.

* * *

It would appear Jonah is evil, yes, we know this. It seems that Carly and Mr. Howard are now heading toward where Freddie and the others are, what will happen? Stick around and find out.


	10. Fearful Struggle

The Beast Within

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, get over it.

A/N: Now we go to 13 years of age. Since, if I make them 16 while they do things that are on the show, I'll get a lot of beef about it. But they will be turning sixteen in a later chapter, I'll let you know.

* * *

Chapter 10 (Fearful Struggle)

"Kill her," Jonah said while pointing to Sam. "Kill the bitch; it's her fault all of this happened." Freddie growled and stepped toward Jonah. "Don't kill her, and I'll do it for you. I'll do anything to stop the process of letting the Angel's continue their span in this world. For I know that when an Angel turns sixteen, they must have a baby then. Preferably it's the leader that must do it, not only is it because that Angel's child will be strong, it is then that child will _be_ an angel."

"What!" Sam exclaimed with wide eyes. She looked at Jonah with confusion, she had heard her mom say something like that, but she assumed she was joking at the time. Jonah looked at Sam and smirked.

"You didn't know? You will have a mate chosen for you and that mate will give you the child. It's the cycle, it happened with your mother, your grandmother and beyond! Don't worry; it won't happen to you because you will die today." Sam was frozen with fear under Jonah's gaze, she didn't know what to do, and she didn't want to die. Jonah lifted his hand and pointed a finger toward Sam. "I am the devil…that is my beast!"

"Leave her out of this!" Freddie roared. He figured he probably shouldn't have brought Jake and Valerie along; he was losing to the darker side of his beast. If he went feral, it was all over. Going feral meant the loss of everything, control, your mind, and everything else. It took an angel to get you back from that state, but then it was still hard.

"I will not leave her out of this; she is guilty of what has happened to the beasts! She must die!" Sam lifted her hand up as a small light started to glow around Jonah's fingertip. Freddie charged toward Jonah, Jonah smirked and bent his elbow and finger to point toward Freddie. A beam of light shot from Jonah's finger and through Freddie's chest, Sam gasped as Freddie froze.

"Freddie! Are you okay, stay with us!" Jake exclaimed. Freddie's body began to shake and Jonah smirked.

"Come on Freddie, turn feral for us," Jonah said with a grin. "If you do, you'll become supreme in strength and we can take our revenge!"

"N-No, I refuse!" Freddie exclaimed as he took a shaky step toward Jonah. "I will not succumb to the deeper part of this beast, I will _not_ join you!"

"Yeah, I was afraid of this, but really there is no other option. If you don't, I kill the three that are with us right now, but if you do…I may be swayed to let them live."

"You…you bastard, I'll kill you!" Freddie charged toward Jonah and slashed his claws across his chest. He brought his other arm down but Jonah grabbed it in his hand and laughed.

"You can't face me, Freddie. Do yourself a favor, go feral, and then maybe you'll match me." Jonah flung Freddie into a wall just next to Jake and Valerie.

"Hey! You nearly hit us!" Valerie exclaimed. Jake grunted as he slowly pulled himself up. "Jake! What the hell are you doing!"

"Getting up," Jake said with narrow eyes. "Come on Val, we need to get out of this area, we're putting Sam and Freddie at risk." Jake knew that the longer they stayed, the more Jonah had to use that he could make Freddie tick. Jake took Valerie's wrist and pulled her around a corner, Jonah saw them run and laughed.

"The fools think running is going to make a difference," Jonah said with a smirk. Jonah stepped toward Sam and grabbed the back of her shirt, he then lifted her up, level with his face, Freddie pulled himself up and glared at Jonah.

"Put her down!" Freddie exclaimed. Jonah lifted his finger and pointed it toward Freddie, it was dead obvious that Jonah wasn't about to put Sam down. "I won't do what you want, Jonah! Isn't that much obvious? Now let Sam go, she has nothing to do with this!" Jonah shrugged and pointed his finger to Sam's abdomen, Freddie's eyes widened and Sam let out a small gasp.

"W-What are you doing? Let me go!" Sam exclaimed. She couldn't create her sword, and she was too afraid to make any kind of move. She was unlike her mother, she wasn't anywhere near as developed as her mom was.

"Afraid, are you?" Jonah asked with an evil grin.

"Don't touch her, Jonah!" Freddie exclaimed. Jonah's finger began to charge up another blast, a single tear fell from Sam's face. "Jonah!" Jonah looked over at Freddie, Freddie roared and brought his hands up. Jonah grinned and tossed Sam to the ground.

"Freddie!" Sam exclaimed. Her eyes were large with fear, Freddie was giving in to the feral part of his beast. "No!" The lightning crashed and the thunder roared, Jake and Valerie peered from their hiding place as the rain pelted the ground even harder.

"Jake…what's happening?" Valerie asked quietly.

"He's turning into a feral beast," Jake answered. "This is bad, this is very bad. Valerie, if we don't get out of here, we could die!"

"Do you really want to leave Freddie?"

"No, I can't leave my friend behind like this, but it sucks that I can't do anything for him." Valerie nodded, she too felt bad that she couldn't do anything for Sam. She wanted to save Sam, perhaps as much as Jake wanted to get Freddie out of there, but if they intervened, they could die.

"We still should try, Jake. I mean surely there is _something_ that we can do!" Jake clenched his teeth together, he tried to think of something they could do, but there wasn't anything. He noticed that while Freddie was going feral, Jonah was watching him closely, Sam was unguarded and frozen with fear. "Maybe…"

"Jake what are you thinking?"

"Stay here, Valerie." Valerie raised her eyebrow as Jake got up and ran toward Sam, her eyes widened in fear. Jonah smirked as Jake pulled Sam up, she rested on his back while he held his arms around her neck.

"Foolish humans," Jonah said while lifting his arm up. "You think I can't see you?"

"Jake! He's going to shoot!" Valerie exclaimed. Jake cussed and quickly turned around, he managed to escape serious damage, but was hit in the shoulder.

"Damn it!" Jake exclaimed. Jonah laughed and Jake ran around the corner. Sam pressed her back to the wall and slid down into a sitting position while Valerie ran to inspect the damage on Jake's shoulder. "Heh, it'll be fine."

"Speak for yourself, that's a big wound!" Jake placed his hand on his shoulder and frowned, he knew he would have to get it checked up, but it wasn't important at the moment. Sam's eyes widened as she heard a crash, she peered around the corner and spotted Mr. Howard and Carly running toward the beasts.

"No, not her," Sam said quietly. Valerie and Jake raised their eyebrows and looked over. "Carly, she's a slayer…I'm guessing Mr. Howard is also."

"Crap, she'll kill Freddie!" Jake exclaimed.

"Okay Mr. Howard, there were two of them," Carly said as she and Mr. Howard stepped behind Jonah. Freddie was already completely gone, he couldn't even recognize Carly.

"Okay beasts, it's time for you to die," Mr. Howard said with narrow eyes. "With my speed…"

"And my strength, you will not survive!" Carly looked at Freddie and growled. "That's the beast that was reported at the school, it isn't Jonah's beast. I wonder who the beast is."

"It will not matter, we'll kill them while they're in beast form."

"Exactly, now you go after Jonah's beast, I will kill the other one." Sam gasped as Carly stepped next to Jonah, Carly glanced to the side and slammed her fist into Jonah's back. Jonah was sent flying toward Mr. Howard, Mr. Howard swiftly jumped up and punched Jonah to the ground. Carly stepped in front of Freddie and crossed her arms.

"He is already feral," Carly said quietly. "Fine by me, I can deal with this." Carly cracked her knuckles and slammed her fist into Freddie's abdomen, Sam winced and watched fearfully. Carly glanced over and saw her, she smiled softly and nodded. "Sam, you're safe! Do not worry, I will destroy the beast that threatened your life, and then you may go home."

_"Why though, Freddie isn't evil, don't kill him Carly!"_ Sam screamed this in her head, she knew she had always picked on Freddie, but he didn't deserve this. _"Don't do it Carly, don't kill him! He's our best friend! That and…I love him!"_ Sam's eyes shot wide open as Carly punched Freddie into the wall and kicked his head back. With each hit, a large crater would appear in the wall.

"Damn it, we have to get her away," Jake said with clenched fists.

"What can we do?" Valerie asked. Freddie slashed his hand upwards and cut Carly's chest. Sam gasped as Carly took a step back and smirked, Sam knew Freddie couldn't recognize Carly, but that still wasn't good because it would get Carly angrier.

"Okay buddy, so you're starting to fight back," Carly said while grabbing Freddie's throat. "Good." Carly turned around and swung Freddie into the ground.

"You can't beat me," Jonah said as he slashed toward Mr. Howard. Mr. Howard swiftly leapt out of the way and charged toward Jonah, what he did not see was Jonah's body letting some substance flow onto his skin. When Mr. Howard hit Jonah, his fist stuck to him. "Pathetic!"

"Damn! Miss Shay, I'm stuck!" Mr. Howard exclaimed. Carly looked over and her eyes narrowed, she started running toward Jonah but was too late. Jonah lifted his arm and thrust it through Mr. Howard's chest, Mr. Howard spit up blood fell to the ground.

"Damn it!" Carly exclaimed as she slammed her fist into Jonah. Jonah leapt back and a large, flaming sword appeared in his hand. "You think you can beat me with that sword?" Jonah slashed the sword down toward Carly, she caught his arm and swung him into the wall. She then ran to him and slammed her fist into his chest.

"Crap!" Jonah pushed her off of him and glanced to the side. "Well, as fun as this is, I have to run." Jonah flew off and Carly glared at him.

"Coward, get back here and fight me!" Carly glanced at Freddie as he struggled to pull himself up.

_"No Freddie, stay down,_" Sam thought. Jake clenched his fists and stepped out of hiding, Sam was already running toward Carly.

"What are you doing, Sam? I'm fighting this beast, don't put yourself in danger!"

"M-Maybe I can help."

"Carly, come here!" Jake exclaimed. "Come here, Valerie says she knows the beast's identity!" Sam gasped and Carly looked over. "Come over here though, Valerie's too afraid to shout it out or go over there." Carly nodded and walked toward Jake and Valerie. _"I'm sorry, Carly."_ When she got over there, she looked to Valerie, her back was turned toward Jake.

"Okay Valerie, tell me what you know," Carly said while crossing her arms. Jake quickly hit her in the back of the neck, Carly grunted and fell to the ground, unconscious. Valerie's eyes were wide as she stared at Carly, she looked up at Jake and raised her eyebrow.

"Jake, you hit Carly like that…why?" Valerie asked.

"She was going to kill my friend, I protected him," Jake responded while shrugging. "I know that I probably just risked death by the Slayers, but what can I say, I have to protect my friends." Jake walked over to Sam, Freddie was glaring at them. "Freddie, man, it's me!"

"Jake, stay back," Sam said quietly. "Maybe I can bring Freddie back somehow." Sam wished despretly that her mom was there, her mom was stronger and Sam was slightly afraid that Freddie's feral state would kill her instantly. Her mom, she wouldn't die though, her mom would know what to do. Sam swallowed her pride and wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?!" Freddie growled and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist.

"If Carly wakes up, she'll kill him…if Freddie dies…" Sam closed her eyes and let a tear fall from her eye. Freddie snarled and Sam brought her lips to his, Jake's eyes widened and Valerie stood in slight fear. She looked over and saw Mrs. Puckett walking toward her. Mrs. Puckett looked at Sam and Freddie, she crossed her arms and watched as Freddie left the feral state and started to leave his beastly state.

"So, Sam is in love with him," Amy said quietly. Sam felt Freddie return to normal, she felt his arms tighten around her waist and he deepened the kiss. When he parted lips with her, he understood what she had just done.

"Sam…what were you thinking?" Freddie asked. "You threw yourself in danger like that…I had gone feral, what if I had killed you?" Sam smiled through her tears and brought her head to his chest, the fearful part of the night was over. "If you died, what would I do then?"

"It was the best way," Amy said as she stepped next to Freddie. "Carly was attacking you, I could sense the battle going on, it seems that Jake and Valerie knocked Carly out long enough to save you." Freddie's jaw dropped, even Jake had thrown himself in danger, Valerie as well.

"You…idiots…"

"What can I say?" Jake asked with a smile. "I had to help." Freddie chuckled and slowly shook his head, they were all stupid for wanting to get themselves killed.

"You have people who care the world about you," Amy said while patting Freddie's shoulder. She then put her hand on Jake's shoulder and the wound that he had began to close, Jake's eyes were wide with shock. "I can heal your wound up for you, in case you didn't know. Angels are capable of doing quite a bit, actually. My daughter has yet to realize her full potential, but as the years go by, she'll get better and stronger. Right now though, it seems all she can do is use the smaller version of the light sword and wipe out the memories of people as well as take away a slayer's ability."

"Someday I'll be able to do what you can?" Sam asked while looking at Amy and breaking apart from Freddie. "Is that true? Will I really be able to?"

"Yes." Amy turned and walked toward Carly, Carly slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"What the hell just happened?" Carly asked while rubbing her head. Carly looked at Amy and slowly stood up. Amy's brow furrowed and she looked toward the sky.

"The beast…Jonah, he returned and hit you. When he knocked you out, I stepped in and took care of the beasts, but unfortunately they got away."

"They got away, and Jonah attacked me? Damn it!" Carly swiftly punched a large crater into the wall, causing Valerie to jump up in fright. Amy crossed her arms and sighed, Sam and Freddie walked over to Carly and smiled.

"Can you locate the beasts?" Sam asked with a tilted head. Carly frowned and crossed her arms over.

"Unfortunately I can't, the only time Slayers can sense the location of a beast is when they are in beast form. Jonah must be out of his beast form right now, because I can't sense his location." Freddie raised his eyebrow and glanced to the side, that had to mean Jonah could shift in and out of his form at will. There wasn't any way to do that, or so he thought.

"Unfortunately Mr. Howard has lost to Jonah's beast," Amy said while looking down at Mr. Howard's fallen body.

"It's a sad day when a Beast kills a Slayer, but then it is a Slayer's job to die in battle if they cannot defeat the beast." Carly looked up and over at Freddie. "Where were you? I don't recall seeing you here…" Jake, Valerie and Sam all looked at Freddie and Carly almost in shock, they didn't think of that.

"Carly, Freddie was unconscious and around the corner," Amy said while letting out a sigh. "That is why you didn't see him, he was out of view and not awake." Sam let out a relieved sigh and Jake let out his breath that he had been holding. Carly tapped her chin and looked at Freddie, the answer sounded reasonable enough.

"Okay, well we will have to return home now. I have to report the situation to Spencer and then we have to give Mr. Howard a proper burial. Spencer will have to deal with that, Slayer funerals are different than the ones that normal humans receive." With that, everybody left the area, remembering the events of the night.

* * *

It was tough going, but it was a good end. Carly still doesn't know Freddie is a beast and Mrs. Puckett lied to protect him. There will be a time shift next chapter by the way. I hope you enjoyed this one!


	11. The Day Arrives

The Beast Within

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, get over it.

A/N: Now we go to 15 years of age.

* * *

Chapter 11 (The Day Arrives)

Two years had passed by and now Sam and Freddie were secretly dating. Though, it wasn't really secret because both of their mothers knew as well as Jake and Valerie. However, Carly and Spencer had absolutely no idea about their dating. Currently, Sam and Freddie are once more at the park with Jake and Valerie.

"Hard to believe that Spencer and Carly still don't know about you," Jake said quietly. He wasn't talking about the fact that Sam and Freddie were together, and that they had started dating shortly after the night when Carly came close to probably killing Freddie. He was speaking of the fact that Freddie was a beast, Spencer and Carly still had never figured it out.

"I'd say that's a good thing," Valerie stated. She wouldn't want them finding out about Freddie, she was glad that Sam could actually be happy and if something were to happen to Freddie, Sam would be devastated. Jake nodded, he could definitely agree with Valerie as far as that goes. "You know, it's also good but shocking that we haven't seen Jonah in a while."

"Something tells me that bastard is around," Freddie said quietly. "He's probably watching, waiting for the opportune moment to strike." Freddie remembered the events before he went feral, the others had told him what happened afterwards. He couldn't believe he actually struck Carly and fought. Part of him felt guilty about Mr. Howard's death, even though there was nothing that could be done or said about that. Over the two years that had passed though, Jonah had struck the Slayers. Most of the slayers in the school were dead now, only a small handful remained.

"Just how strong is he?" Sam asked as she looked toward the ground. She was sure that if Freddie had to, he could beat Jonah, but for a beast like Jonah to have taken out half the Slayers in the school in only two years, he had to be strong. She was more worried about Spencer though, she knew that out of all Freddie's enemies, Spencer would be the worst. That's why she watched closely whenever Spencer and Freddie interacted, she couldn't bear the thought of losing Freddie. Though she knew that she probably would lose him anyway, she would be sixteen soon.

"Is there something on your mind?" Sam looked up at Freddie and smiled, he always cared so much for her. He knew her so well too, it didn't even matter if she tried to hide something, he always knew what was up.

"It's nothing, dork." Freddie smirked and gently kissed Sam's forehead. He looked her in the eyes, freezing her with his gaze. "Okay dork, you got me, I am worried about something. I'm almost sixteen, which means that my mate is going to be chosen relatively soon. What if…what if it isn't you?" Jake and Valerie looked over, concerned looks on their faces, Freddie just took a calm breath and hugged Sam.

"I don't know who the Angel's will choose as your mate, and I hope that it is someone you will be able to love. As for whether I will be the one or not, I don't know. I don't really know entirely how a mate is chosen, all I know is what you know, it will be someone in your life. Just remember, no matter what happens, I'll always love you." Sam smiled and Freddie hugged her tighter. "Never forget this, no matter _what_ happens, I will always be with you. If I can't be with you, I'll be there as a friend, and if I am with you, then I'll be there as a lover and maybe…a husband." Sam blushed lightly and Freddie once more kissed her forehead.

"I would love nothing more than for it to be you, Freddie. You realize that whatever is decided, we can't go against it…I could lose my powers for disobeying them." Sam didn't know why she initially gave in and decided to date Freddie and fall in love with him, she knew there was probably little chance that the head angels were going to allow one of their own to actually marry a beast. "Do you think there is a chance of it happening?" Freddie raised his eyebrow and Sam let out a sigh. "You're a beast, do you think the Council would allow you to be my mate?"

"Well…your mom likes me and she's at the head." Freddie grinned and Sam rolled her eyes with a smirk. "I have no idea what the future holds, I know that it'd be hard for them to decide to make me as your mate…" Freddie was a little perplexed, he wasn't sure what to make of the whole life partner at sixteen talks. He loved Sam, he would give anything to have the Angels choose him to be her mate. He did understand though, if it was not him, he would be happy for Sam and whoever they did choose. Though he had to admit, he really did want it to be her that he spent the rest of his life with. He wondered if it was possible to convince Mrs. Puckett to let it be him, but he wouldn't pester her, it would probably be considered an annoyance. "If they did choose me, I know that I would do my best to make you happy and stay with you forever, I'd never hurt you."

"It really wouldn't make much difference…you would probably be the same as my father, then my grandfather and every father before him." Freddie raised his eyebrow and Sam let out a sigh. Her father left them when she was young, barely even able to remember him. It was the same as every generation before, the spouse would just impregnate the angel at sixteen and then they would leave. "I didn't mean to bring that up, sorry about that."

"Sam, what do you mean by that?" Sam broke apart from Freddie, she was embarrassed now, she hadn't meant to say that to Freddie. Now Valerie and Jake were even looking at her with interest, she sighed and quickly walked away. "Hey, Sam, where are you going!"

"Sam?" Valerie asked. "Freddie, stay here, I'm going to talk to her." Valerie quickly followed after Sam, she found Sam sitting with her back against a tree. "Sam, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm so mixed up right now," Sam said while wrapping her arms around her legs and pulling her knees to her chest. "I brought up my father and I shouldn't have."

"Okay, I've been your friend for a few years now, and I don't recall you telling me a lot about your father. Tell me about him, why is he such a taboo subject?" Sam let out a small sniffle and gave off a weak smile.

"He was mean to mom, he would hit her and finally one day he just left. I don't remember much about him, I had to be about three or four when he just packed up and took off." Valerie's mouth fell and she looked over to see Jake step around the tree.

"You think Freddie is going to do that to you?" Jake asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why should Freddie ever do that?"

"Because it happened to every generation in my family! The spouse would just take off after being abusive for a little while." Jake and Valerie looked at each other, both thinking about Freddie's interaction with Sam. Jake knelt next to Sam and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Sam, has Freddie ever hit you?" Sam blinked and then shook her head. "Has he ever hurt you in any way, shape or form? Has he attacked you mentally, verbally or physically?" Sam shook her head slowly and Jake smiled. "Sam, you're talking about Freddie, he will _never_ do anything to hurt you. I should know, I'm his best friend! Even if he ever did do anything to hurt you, and he won't, I would definitely hurt him."

"Yeah, Jake and I both believe Freddie won't follow the same line," Valerie said with a soft smile. "Why would Freddie do that? He's not evil, he's not cruel, he's probably the softest person in the world. If he did ever even _dream_ of leaving you behind, I think he'd die before doing it." Sam smiled and looked at the two, she was glad to see just how much they cared for her. She knew that they cared the world for both her as well as Freddie, she could see that they would never betray their trust.

"Thanks guys, I guess I'm just scared of the same thing happening to me," Sam said while slowly getting up. "Even still, I'm sure Freddie's proven time and time again that he wouldn't leave me…"

"You should go talk to him. I'm sure he'd be concerned as to what is going on with you." Sam nodded and looked over, she saw Freddie sitting down on a bench in the distance. She clenched her fists and let out a small sigh, she started to walk toward Freddie, he was still within earshot and probably heard every word she spoke.

"Freddie, I have something I want to say," Sam said while standing in front of Freddie. Freddie looked up at her and prepared to listen to her words. "I'm sorry, I…well I thought something about you that was probably wrong." Freddie placed his hands on his legs and slowly pushed himself up, he gazed into Sam's eyes and she froze.

"Sam, what do you take me for?" Freddie asked quietly. "For as long as you have known me, have I _ever_ done anything to hurt you? Have I ever made you cry?"

"No…"

"Sam, I love you, and I always will. I promise you that I will never do anything to hurt you, I will never leave you. It is only you, always you, there is no possible way…" Freddie placed his finger under Sam's chin and tilted her head up slightly. "There's no possible way that I could intentionally cause your beautiful face to cry. I am _not_ your father, I am not your grandfather…I am none of those people."

"I know, but the set up is almost perfect." Freddie raised his eyebrow and Sam hugged him, she knew he wouldn't leave her, but she had still wondered about it. "Each person left for someone that was a close friend that they liked before. My father left my mother for the best friend of both him and my mother, he had a previous crush on her." Freddie could tell she was talking as though Freddie might leave her for Carly one day.

"Never…Sam, there is absolutely no chance of that. For one thing, I don't have a crush on Carly, and I never have. I only did that so she wouldn't suspect me of being a Beast, but sadly she and Spencer are actually suspicious of me. She is in a way, the enemy, I could never like her. Plus, to me you are an angel."

"I _am_ an angel…" Freddie chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't mean like that, Sam. Yes you're an angel, just like your mother and your grandmother and so forth. However, you are also an angel like no other, a girl above all others. You're sweet, you're precious, smart, and even sassy! You're everything I could want in a girl, I love you more than life itself and I wouldn't be able to leave you if I tried. You have me wrapped around your finger, don't ever think that I'm going to abuse you and leave you just like your father or your grandfather."

"I…I know you won't do that to me, it was just nervous anxiety. Besides, we have to wait and see what will happen. I'm going to be sixteen in a few months, which means that the head Angels will choose a mate for me soon." Sam chuckled and let out a sigh. "My mom said that there were a few men they were looking at, she didn't mention very many names, but she did say Gibby was one."

"You mean I have people like Gibby to compete with?" Freddie chuckled and a smirk formed on his face. "Well that's okay, you do know that no matter who they choose, I will be happy for you and that person and will support you no matter what, right?"

"Yes." Sam smiled and Freddie brought his lips to hers, she loved his kisses, they were always warm and gentle. His kisses were very much like him, soft and tender. Freddie pulled his head back and Sam continued to gaze into his eyes, she despretly wanted him to be the one they would choose as a mate. Jake and Valerie walked up and patted Sam and Freddie on the shoulders.

"See, you have nothing to worry about, Sam," Jake said with a grin. "Also know there is no chance of Freddie turning into a gutter dwelling slob." Sam raised her eyebrow and looked at Jake, what she didn't know was that Jake had seen Sam's father once before. "Sorry, but I did see a man that was your father once before, he was sleeping in an alley down the street. He's probably still there actually…" Freddie looked over and raised his eyebrow, he didn't like Sam's father already. Sam didn't care about the fact that that Jake saw her father, she had no care left for the man.

"Just down the street?" Freddie asked with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged as Jake nodded his head. Sam broke from Freddie and Valerie hugged her, she was glad that Sam was feeling better. The group looked over and saw a bright flash, they spotted seven people appear before them. In the middle of the people, standing slightly in front of them was none other than Amy Puckett.

"Mom…what's going on?" Sam asked with a nervous chuckle. Freddie knew what the were here for, he also knew they probably wouldn't choose him. Though he would be happy for whoever they did choose, he couldn't bear to hear that person's name at the moment. He also had something else he wanted to do, he turned and quickly walked away. Sam looked over and watched him leave, she started to turn and go after him but stopped.

"Why do you stop?" One Angel asked. "You would not go after him?" Sam rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I wouldn't be permitted to go, because I know what you want." Sam turned toward her mother and looked into her eyes. "You're here to tell me who my mate will be, aren't you?" Valerie let out a small gasp and Jake looked over, Sam clenched her fists, she was prepared for whatever would happen. Amy gazed deeply into her daughter's eyes as the other six angels silently looked on. Indeed, today was the day they would decide and tell Sam who would be the man she was to remain with for the rest of her life.

* * *

Hmm, big moment, now Sam will have her mate chosen. Who will it be. The process, reasoning and everything will be explained in the next chapter.


	12. The Chosen Mate

The Beast Within

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, get over it.

A/N: Now we go to 15 years of age.

* * *

Chapter 12 (The Chosen Mate)

All was silent as Sam and her mom held each other's gaze, Sam knew this moment important, the man who would be with her forever was about to be mentioned. Sam really wanted to follow after Freddie, but she knew she couldn't choose to do that when the Angels would be upset. Valerie and Jake closely watched her, both ready and waiting to see what would happen. Amy closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Aren't you going to go after him, Sam?" Amy asked with a small sigh. Sam's eyes widened and she raised her eyebrow. Sam was sure that her mother would rather her hear about who the Angels chose as her mate rather than let her go after Freddie. Amy opened her eyes and smiled softly at Sam. "You should consider going after him first, we can wait to tell you who you'll be spending the rest of your life with. We can honestly tell you that at any moment." Sam nodded and without any hesitation, she ran in the direction Freddie left. Jake and Valerie soon followed after her.

"Those two are good friends," One angel said quietly. Amy nodded as she watched Jake and Valerie, they were definitely some of the more worthy of the Angels' trust. Amy smiled and gestured for the others to follow after Sam and the others. "The instant she knows who we have chosen for her, she will be taken to the Angels domain. That is where she and her husband will be wed."

"Though it will be in secret," Amy responded as the group began to walk. "Nobody will know they're really married until they can have an official wedding." Amy smiled and crossed her arms, she was sure that Sam would be one of the firsts in the family to have an official wedding with the actual person who would father her first child, the angel. It had been generations since the one the angels chose actually stayed, mostly it was because the person they chose was either mean or their parents were bad.

"Do you think we've made the right decision?" Amy looked at the angel that had spoke, she sighed and looked back in the direction of her daughter. "Angels before us have had to go through this constantly, and every time we've made that decision, the spouse left for another."

"True, but that was because though my generation line had always been at the head of the Angels, all those before me were easily swayed by others. Plus, several of them took more interest in removing the beasts in the world with the Slayers rather than taking interest in their children. I believe I have taken the right step in the direction, the person I have chosen for my daughter, I know their parent will be accepting and not vicious. Also, this marks one of the first times since the beginning of the world that all of those on the council have agreed on the same person."

"That is true…what of the two that must be present to witness the ceremony? Isn't there always two people that must be there?" Amy nodded in response, there was always the best man and the matron of honor that needed to be present.

"My daughter will choose hers, the chosen husband will choose his." The angels all nodded and looked forward, each of them were in thought. Amy looked at one person and then back ahead. "I'm confident that this will be the end of a long and grueling curse." The angels all looked at Amy with raised eyebrows. The curse that she spoke of was the very reason that the spouses always left, in fact, the curse was given to them by the very first beast, out of vengeance.

"So you think it will mean the end of the curse? We were wondering about that." Amy knew that's what they had been thinking about, she wasn't oblivious to what they had been pondering. For the most part, the curse was that the leader of the Angels would have their spouse cheat on them and leave them. It would pass down through the generations, it would continue going until broken.

"I think it may be the case. You know, every single generations, the Angels have chosen the spouse and usually if the angel they were discussing was in love, the fact was ignored." The angels nodded, usually the generations would look for a spouse that would help produce the strongest angel possible. Most often, the spouse was an angel themselves.

"What do you think will break the curse?" Amy held her serious, yet calm face and continued walking in silence. She wasn't sure entirely, but she was set on doing things differently than her mother and her ancestors before her had done. All of the other Angels had agreed with her decision, but it was because she was one of the most highly regarded leaders they had in a very long time. If anyone understood the ways of the world and how to do something, it was her. Amy and her group came to a stop at the alley, they saw a man lying on the ground with Freddie standing above him.

"That is my prior mate…" Amy's eyes were wide and Sam's hands were clasped over her mouth. Freddie had been beating up the man for leaving Sam and Mrs. Puckett behind, but thanks to the presence of the angels, he wasn't turning into a beast with all his anger. "Freddie, what on earth are you doing?"

Freddie sighed and looked over at Amy. "I am sorry Mrs. Puckett, but I grew greatly annoyed by the thought of this man and that he had left you and Sam behind. When I heard where he was…Forgive me, I lost control."

"It is okay. As for what he had done, he probably deserves to get beat up a little. Don't let it happen again, though." Freddie nodded and Amy crossed her arms. "We will have to find a way to safely remove that beast from you, it is of grave importance."

"I agree, I can't stand the beast that lives in me. I would much rather have it out of me and not worry about it." Freddie sighed and looked over at Sam, he was sure now that he just lost all favor that anyone had in him. He knew he didn't need to beat up the man, but he had done it anyway.

"Freddie, you're alright," Sam said while walking over to Freddie and hugging him. "I'm glad, but don't do that again." Freddie smiled and one of the angels let out a cough, Sam and Freddie both turned toward the group.

"Well Sam, as you know, your mate has been chosen," Amy said with a soft smile. "I'm confident that with this one, the curse on the family line will be lifted." Sam was eagerly anticipating who she would be with, she looked her mother in the eye and waited for her word. "You realize that you are going to be immediately transferred to the Angel's Domain, where you will wed your mate. You will stay with him until you can officially wed him."

"I understand, Mom. What if I don't know the person very well, have you already met with his parents and all?"

"Yes. Your mate is to be…" Everyone grew silent, each person eyeing Amy, all thinking the same thing, all pondering who would be the chosen mate for Sam Puckett. "Sam Puckett, we of the Angel's Council choose Freddie Benson to be your mate." Sam's eyes widened and Amy smiled at her. "We have been watching your interaction with him, we believe you are in love with him as he is in love with you. Freddie Benson will be the one you should spend the rest of your life with." Sam nearly jumped for joy at that, she quickly ran over to Freddie and wrapped her arms around his neck, happy that her wish came true.

"We _will_ have to find a way to remove that beast, though," One angel said while crossing his arms. Amy nodded and let out a sigh, she had no idea how it would work.

"We will worry about that later," Amy said quietly. "Sam, choose one person that will be your matron of honor, the one person who will know that you are really married and really will have a baby."

"Valerie, without question, I want Valerie," Sam said with a smile. Valerie grinned and looked at Sam, slightly unsure why Sam would choose her over Carly, but still happy.

"Thank you!" Valerie exclaimed as she hugged Sam. "I can't believe I get to be the matron of honor!" Amy looked over at Freddie, he continued to stand in shock, disbelief that he had actually been chosen.

"We had been observing for years, we feel you are right," Amy said with a smile. "Now, choose the one that is going to be your best man." Freddie nodded and crossed his arms, he knew he wouldn't be choosing Spencer.

"I will go with Jake," Freddie responded. "Jake is the only one I can trust entirely with this case, I know where his loyalty lies and I know he won't go to Spencer or Carly with any devastating news."

"Okay, so Jake will be your best man and Valerie will be the Matron of Honor. Sam, you have nine months before your sixteenth birthday, I recommend waiting about one to two months before you continue on. It is because if you don't have the baby at sixteen, you risk it not being strong or an angel.

"I understand, I'm ready to do this," Sam said with a smile. She wanted to go ahead and get the Angel's wedding started. Amy smiled and lifted her hand up, when she snapped her fingers, a cloud of smoke appeared and everyone appeared in a large chapel. Freddie was happy, he was going to be with the most beautiful woman in the world. The wedding soon begun and everyone relaxed, they were all happy as well.

* * *

No, you don't get to see the Angel wedding, but you may see the Official Wedding when they're a certain age. Now was there any doubt that the mate would be Freddie? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope it explained a lot to you! The next chapter should be up soon.


	13. Evil Spreads

The Beast Within

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, get over it.

A/N: Now we go to 15 years of age.

Chapter 13 (Evil Spreads)

* * *

Jonah walked down the street and narrowed his eyes, he could feel it and every Slayer or Angel could feel it too, the marriage of the head angel's daughter had taken place at least a month ago. Jonah crossed his arms and let out a scowl, that meant she would be conceiving soon, but he had no clue who her mate would be.

So that is what one would think, but he knew, he could figure it out. That mate was obviously Freddie, but then the Angels wouldn't possibly choose a beast for their future leader's mate. Jonah tapped his chin and looked toward the ground.

"Soon Sam will have to conceive, but the line of angels can _not_ be allowed to continue," Jonah said with a scowl. He would either have to kill Sam or turn Freddie evil before she conceived, but there was no chance of that, as she should be conceiving soon. Once she conceived, she would be in Heaven, taking exercises that an Angel needed to take, so as to make sure she doesn't have any signs of pregnancy. The ceremonies and rituals would also give strength to that baby. "An angel cannot lose the child no matter what, but there _is_ one way that an angel can lose her baby…"

Jonah smirked and pointed to a rock, flames shot out of his index finger and burnt the rock to a crisp. "The things I could teach Freddie once he were on my side, I bet he has yet to know how to go in and out of beast form at will, that will be an important necessity." Jonah crossed his arms and walked into an alley, he kneeled on the ground and closed his eyes as he pressed his hand to the ground. Soon his form changed into that of his beast form, he opened his eyes and spoke. "Ahriman, meaning devil; evil spirit, can you hear me?"

"Jonah, I hear you loud and clear," A dark and venomous voice spoke. "Though what I want to know is can you hear me and are you willing to do what I ask of you?"

"Yes to both questions, oh great demon…" Jonah opened his eyes and glanced to the side, he saw a man watching him with wide eyes. Jonah quickly lifted his hand and shot a blast of fire onto the man, killing him.

"Jonah, I must be released onto earth, but I want a band of warriors to follow me. Who have you on your team?"

"Currently I am the only vile beast here, Freddie Benson is not evil yet, and I need to make him grow Feral before I can do that."

"Ah, well make it fast, for I want him on the army of beasts, for he will be a strong ally if we can destroy all the angels. Speaking of which, Sam Puckett has conceived."

"What? You know this to be true already?"

"Yes, for the Angels and the beasts will know when the angel conceives, Slayers may know this too. They do not however, know who the mate is. I know these things because I am watching earth from the pits of Hell, waiting to be released."

"What would you have me do, Ahriman?"

"As I said, create the army of beasts, take the hate and anger inside the humans and create their beasts! Furthermore, this child that the angel shall have, destroy it."

"I cannot, and when the baby is born, I shall not be able to touch it like my father was able to. My father was the only beast to ever be able to touch an infant in its purest form after birth, of course, that beast was you."

"Yes, that beast was me, I should have been an angel though. I am perfectly fine with being a beast, for I too have that intense hatred for the angels."

"I will find perfect subordinates for you, I swear my loyalty solely to you, Ahriman." Jonah stood up and went into his human form, he crossed his arms and thought of someone who might have great hatred in his soul. He could go for Spencer because of the hate and revenge that he craves, but it would be difficult. Angels he could not touch, they had no hate to use as a basis for beast creation.

Jonah walked out of the alley and stepped on the ashes of the man he killed earlier, he looked down the street and spotted Gibby's home, he smirked and began walking in that direction. Gibby would be perfect, he had to really dislike Sam, she had picked on him so much before. He would have a lot of dislike and venom flowing through his veins, it would be perfect. Jonah reached the home and glanced around, he smirked and went into his beast form just before banging the door down and entering.

"Ah! What is that!" Gibby shouted as he stared at Jonah. Jonah walked toward Gibby and crossed his arms over. The only way for Jonah to do this was to be in beast form, which is why it would be difficult to create a beast out of Spencer's anger. It would actually involve a fight, since Spencer was just a slayer.

"I will need you for my army, come outside with me. Preferably your back yard…" Gibby nodded and stared at Jonah with fear, he did not dare to argue with Jonah. Gibby quickly rushed out back and Jonah stepped behind him, as Gibby turned around, Jonah thrust his hand into Gibby's chest and grabbed his heart.

"Ah!" Gibby's face held a pained expression and Jonah squeezed slightly, Gibby winced as Jonah began to taint his heart. "W-What are you doing!"

"I am taking all the hate you have inside of you, and I will create a ravenous beast out of it. You will be evil, you shall serve the great Ahriman, and you will listen to no other."

"No! No I don't want to-AH!" Jonah pulled his arm out and Gibby fell to the ground, his body shook as the beast inside of him began to take over.

"It will be temporary for now, but the beast must be awakened first…" Gibby groaned and shouted in pain, Jonah didn't have to tell him that the pain he felt would only happen the first time. For Gibby's body was still virgin to the beast, and when the beast form was awakened, it shifted so many bones and organs inside the body, even the size of the body generally shifted.

Gibby still remained on all fours, he closed his eyes and groaned as his body began to grow, his body held an orange tint to it and an appearance of a triceratops. The only difference between what a normal triceratops looked like and what Gibby looked like, was the fact that there were at least six horns shooting from his head and his mouth was shaped like that of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Gibby's beast must have been about fifteen feet tall, and his teeth seemed to be nearly five feet long, and shaped like sharp swords.

"Congratulations Gibby, you have become my first spawn, you are now evil and you will remain that way when you transfer back to your human form." Jonah then took out his sword and struck Gibby, upon impact, Gibby started to return to his normal form.

Jonah then reverted back to his normal form and walked off, he didn't want to be seen or be in the form long enough that a Slayer or an Angel could sense his presence.

-NEW SCENE-

Jonah arrived at Jeremy's home, he was the boy that always seemed to sneeze nonstop, therefore people in the school always seemed to call him Germy. Jonah spotted Jeremy in the backyard, it was a perfect place for Jonah to turn Jeremy into his beastly form. Jonah stepped into the backyard and transformed into the beast, he walked toward Jeremy and glared at him with venomous eyes.

"Hello Jeremy, how are you?" Jonah asked while crossing his arms over. Jeremy turned around and took a step back as he stared at Jonah with huge eyes, he started to run but before he could get anywhere, he was betrayed by a sneeze. While he started to go into his sneezing fit, Jonah swiftly thrust his arm into Jeremy's chest and began to squeeze.

"Ah! No, it hurts!" Jeremy exclaimed. Jonah pulled his arm out and Jeremy feel to the ground, writhing in pain. Jeremy's body began to turn pale white, he flipped over onto all fours and his body began to grow, the top of his back ended at the same height level as Jonah's head. Two long tails sprouted out of him and whipped the air, his snout was like that of a dog but his head was large, like that of a Triceratops, only he had no horns. He roared and Jonah gave a smirk.

"Now you are with me and you will only the great Ahriman, may we bring him from Hell and grant him the desire to walk the earth. Together, we shall destroy the Angels and defeat the Slayers." Jonah glanced to the side and brought out his flaming sword, he thrust it into Jeremy, causing him to roar and revert to his normal human form. Jonah then transformed back into his own human form and left the area, next he was going to go after Nevel.

Nevel was the kid who had tried to kiss Carly, but she put some food into his face and left, truth be told, after that he despised Carly with all that he had. He was angry that he had been rejected, and when he tried to sabotage their show, it didn't go exactly as planned.

Jonah walked to the door of Nevel's home and busted the door down, he made sure to go into his beast state and search the perimeter for Nevel. He found Nevel in the kitchen, and there was where he made his move.

"Nevel, I have something for you," Jonah said with narrow eyes. Nevel looked over and screamed, he was too frozen with fear to do anything at all, which gave Jonah the perfect opportunity to grab his heart and start to taint it.

Nevel started to scream and Jonah brought his arm out of his chest, Nevel's body began to turn slightly skeletal and taller, he became buffer as well. A coating of armor was covering his body, and on his hip sat the sheath to a sword that would give off a greenish glow. Nevel stared at Jonah and the red demon smirked in return.

"Very good Nevel, now you will join me in bringing Ahriman back, you shall join us in the destruction of Angels and Slayers. Once more, Beasts shall walk the earth!" Jonah swiftly thrust his blade into Nevel, causing him to revert to his natural form, he then reverted to his own form and crossed his arms. He had to wonder if the activity had alerted the Angels or the Slayers, if it had, so be it, there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Jonah stepped out of the house and looked into the sky, he narrowed his eyes and saw how bright it was, with that he could sense that Sam had just conceived her newborn child. Jonah huffed and began walking down the street, most likely Amy was explaining to Sam what would happen next.

_"Sam will be spending the week in Heaven,"_ Jonah thought as he narrowed his eyes. During the week that she would be in Heaven, she would be performing various rituals to make sure there was no sign of her pregnancy as time rolled around. Sam would also be giving birth to an angel in nine months, when this happened, she would have to make her home in heaven for four years, to be with the baby. However she could visit earth whenever she desired, but those four years away would be for the spiritual training and official calling of the newborn angel.

There was one trick though, for every Angel who has a child, if it marries and has a baby with a beast, there would be twins. This made Sam's routine for the week a little harder, since Sam would be having twins. One would become a beast that would live on earth and could be influenced to be good or evil, the second would be sent to Heaven for four years.

"Since when that baby is born, there is no way for me to touch it, a beast cannot touch an Angel in its purest form, only my father surpassed that rule. In fact, my father is the thanks of Ahriman's birth, and because of that, my father perished at the hands of Amy Puckett." Jonah scowled and narrowed his eyes, he could not allow the line of angels to continue.

_"There_ _is only one option, only one thing I can do to destroy that child before it is ever born, but I must wait until Sam returns from Heaven before I can possibly do that."_

* * *

We see that there may be a beast with more power and evil than Jonah, and now Jonah is creating more beasts. He has his eyes set on Spencer as well, and seems to have a plan for Sam, what could possibly happen now? Stick around and find out!

-Beast Models for Gibby, Jeremy and Nevel-

h t t p : / / w w w . jaysnet . c o m / 6 6 6 beast 6 6 6 . jpg

**h t t p : / / student . vfs . com / 3 d 5 9 julianna / Beast 3D . jpg**

h t t p : / / w w w . wizards . com / dnd / images / ecology deathknight . jpg


	14. A Leader's Power

The Beast Within

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, get over it.

A/N: Now we go to 15 years of age.

* * *

Chapter 14 (A Leader's Power)

Spencer and Carly sat on the sofa, admiring the sculpture that Spencer had just finished making. The sculpture was a life-sized model of a human female made of peanut butter. "That's a pretty good sculpture, Spencer," Carly said with a smile.

"I know it!" Spencer said quickly, in a voice that was obviously proud of his sculpture. Spencer stood up and cleared his throat; he looked over at Carly and crossed his arms. "So Carly, about that question you had…"

"Yeah, Sam's been gone for about a day, is there any reason why?"

"I would have thought you knew…Sam's an angel, and her mother is the head angel." Carly's eyes grew wide, she hadn't thought of that and honestly she never knew the name of the head angel, though that person was in charge of everything that went on in the world. Every slayer on earth had to answer to the Angel's Council, and every Angel had to answer to the lead one. "Sam has to find her mate and must have a baby by sixteen, when she does and when she conceives, she will be in Heaven for a week, in order to avoid looking pregnant."

"I see, so do you know who her mate is?" Spencer thought for a minute and shook his head slowly, Carly crossed her arms and looked towards the door, she wasn't sure either. "So I'm going to assume that she's conceived by now, since she's been gone."

"You would be correct, Carly." Carly shrugged and stood up, she let out a sigh and started to walk toward a kitchen.

"What I don't know is how I didn't know something like that. I mean, I _am_ an investigative Slayer, I know a _lot_ of things."

"Yeah, just like Mom, you've always been a special Slayer. You've had that cunningness to you, and you can see most things other Slayer's can't. Of course, you also have mom's sword with you." Carly hummed slightly and lifted her hand, a long, silver blade with a golden handle appeared in her hand. "You are the only Slayer to carry that sword."

"Yeah, just like Sam's the only Angel to have one of those holy blades, or light swords…it's properly called a Holy Blade though."

"I don't know, I think that's another type of blade that was carried on through the generations, and I believe her mom has one…she just never uses it at all." Carly nodded and glanced at her blade, she turned it over in the air and looked at the other side, she could instantly tell that the capabilities the blade held were numerous. Carly lifted her head and looked over at the window, she narrowed her eyes and the blade vanished in her hand.

"I suppose there's no reason to tell you this, since you probably already know it, but there are a lot more beasts out there now." Spencer nodded and watched as Carly opened the refrigerator and pulled out a drink. "A beast must have been tainting it, it's either Jonah's beast or that other one…most likely it is Jonah's beast."

"Yeah probably, sadly we still cannot locate Jonah. As you know, his father is responsible for the creation of the vilest beast ever." Carly opened the soda can and took a drink out of it, she knew the history. Sadly she did not kill Jonah when she saw that he was a beast, she knew full well that he was one, she could see it. She had easily suspected him of being a beast and therefore she looked into his eyes and saw that he was one, but by that time it was too late and he had attacked Freddie and fled the scene.

Carly glanced over at Spencer and watched as he walked over to his sculpture, she leaned forward on the counter and sighed, it was unfortunate that he had so much contempt built up inside of him. Of course the reason for that was because of his mother's death, he saw the beast kill his mother, and therefore he became angry. _"All Beasts are evil,"_ Carly thought as she turned her glance toward the window. Just as she did, a giant bird like Beast crashed through it, Spencer turned around and narrowed his eyes.

"Carly, stand back, I will handle this one…" Carly shrugged and narrowed her eyes, staring into the beast's soul. The beast flew to Spencer, Spencer jumped out of the way and fired a blast of fire into the back of the creature. "Foul demon, you chose the wrong slayer to find." Carly chuckled at that and watched as her brother charged toward the bird and gripped the edge of its wing.

_"He'll either melt the wing off or light the entire thing on fire…since we're inside a building…he'll probably choose melting."_

"No!" The beast screeched. Spencer cracked his neck and tightened his grip on the wing, the creature's wing began to glow bright red, the color of heat. Carly watched as the wing slowly started to liquefy and melt into big drops on the floor, Spencer then grabbed the beast's neck and the rest of the body turned to a red shade. "Ah!" The beast's entire body melted onto the floor, he was nothing more than a puddle of burnt and melted flesh.

"Well Spencer, I guess we'll have to clean this mess up…" Spencer nodded and put his hand into the puddle, he lifted his hand up and watched as the flesh dripped back onto the floor.

"That was definitely a weak beast, a stronger one might have given me more trouble…Any ideas as to who this beast's human form was?" Carly closed her eyes and shrugged as she took a sip of her soda.

"Most likely it was some random person, who knows if he was evil or not when he was human."

"Wrong Carly…"

"Yeah, yeah, all Beasts are evil no matter what, even in their human form. Trust me, Spencer, I know that…I'm just saying though, wasn't that beast _implanted_ into the human?"

"Either way, the beast is vile." Spencer crossed his arms and looked down at the mess. "Therefore, the human is vile as well." Just as he said that, Freddie walked into the door, he stared blankly at the puddle and his features softened slightly. He knew that it was a dead beast, and because he himself was a beast, he could see whether one was good or bad, and this one was a good natured one. Remembering that neither Carly nor Spencer knew he was a beast, he pretended to look confused about it.

"Is that the makings of a sculpture, Spencer?" Freddie asked with a raised eyebrow, Carly chuckled and Spencer gave a subtle smirk.

"No, it was a Beast," Spencer responded. "It was a vile, ugly, and dark creature who deserved to die." Freddie crossed his arms and nodded in agreement, even though he disagreed. He did notice all the beasts going around, but rarely was one of them a good natured beast, this one must have been one of those. "So what are you here for, Freddie?"

"Actually I had heard some screaming or something going on, I guess it was that thing…er, what exactly did you _do_ to that thing?" Spencer smirked and sat down on the couch.

"I melted it, it seemed that the creature was easy to kill." Freddie shuddered slightly, he tried to imagine how much of a struggle must have taken place, probably not much.

"Well then, I guess if Carly's all right, then everything is fine." Though it was very subtle, he had to make it seem like he still cared greatly for her. They didn't know he was dating, or now married, to Sam. _"Man, it's going to be a lonely week with her gone…"_ Freddie turned around and walked out the door.

"He's just a single human in this world that seems to be filling up with a bunch of these evil bastards," Spencer said while looking over at Carly. She nodded and took a broom and dust pan out of the closet, she swept up the melted remains of the beast and put them in a trash bag.

"Yeah, he and Mrs. Benson should be kept under protection, just like every other human on this planet," Carly replied. "All the humans are in danger, and I sure don't believe we want anything happening to them…"

"That's true." Spencer rubbed his chin and Carly walked over toward the broken window, she looked out the window and crossed her arms, surely beasts were smart enough to realize they shouldn't fly into a slayer's home.

"I guess these creatures are dumber than they look." Carly chuckled and slowly shook her head. "After all, most beasts should realize not to fly into _your_ home, you'll kill them!"

"Yeah, and that's exactly what I did…I think I'm going to start working on another sculpture, I have a project to get into for a friend of mine."

"Okay, well while you do that, I think I'll probably go to the smoothie shop."

"That's fine by me." Carly nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

So we see Spencer's power displayed by his taking out a weak creature. Carly also has her mother's sword, but what can that sword really do? That and so many questions remain, waiting to be answered, so stick around for the next chapter.


	15. An Angel's Strength

The Beast Within

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, get over it.

A/N: Now we go to 15 years of age.

A/N: I wrote this with Chapter 14, as one chapter, but I felt they could be separated into two, so for that reason I'm doing a rare post of two chapters in one!

* * *

Chapter 15 (An Angel's Strength)

Freddie walked through the streets with Jake and Valerie, it seemed that they had recently been to visit Sam in heaven. "So how was she doing?" Freddie asked.

"She said she felt great, all the Angels there treat her so nicely, but she _is_ like a princess…I guess," Valerie responded. She smiled as Freddie looked toward the sky, normally the mate was allowed to visit the wife, but because of his beast, he could not see Sam.

"I cannot enter Heaven," Freddie said as he closed his eyes and looked down. "My beast does not allow me to enter in and visit Sam, if I had this goddamn beast _out_ of me, I wouldn't have these problems!" Jake and Valerie exchanged worried looks and looked over at Freddie as he punched a building.

"You know dude, you have nothing to worry about," Jake said as he placed his hand on Freddie's shoulder.

"Heh, I have everyone against me in this world…The Slayers all hate me, well if they figure out that I'm a beast. I have to deal with Spencer and Carly, Carly's one of my good friends and if she were to find out I was a beast, that would be devastating." Freddie clenched his fists and grit his teeth. "Not only that, but I'm supposed to be evil…"

"No you're not…"

"Freddie, you're far from evil," Valerie said with a soft smile. "If you were, the Angels would _never_ have put you with their most important Angel! Mrs. Puckett would never have watched over your family either."

"She was only watching over my family because my mother was an Angel," Freddie said with narrow eyes. "My mom was a different angel, she was one that had pretty much _no_ powers except healing…"

"Your mom's an Angel?" Valerie and Jake looked at each other with raised eyebrows and then back to Freddie. "Then how come you're a beast?"

"My father was a beast…I suppose I just inherited _his_ genes and not my mother's." Freddie leaned against a wall and slowly sank to the floor, Jake and Valerie sat next to him. "Why, _why_ did I have to be a beast? I have to deal with the hate of everyone, that is if they ever find out about me!"

"I don't hate you, dude," Jake said while patting Freddie's shoulder. "And Valerie sure doesn't hate you."

"Yeah, that's right, and Sam would always tell me what a great guy you are," Valerie added with a smile. Freddie chuckled and looked over at Valerie, she patted his shoulder and crossed her arms. "She would tell me how even after learning that you were a beast, it never changed the way she felt about you. She loves you, Freddie…her mother loves you like a son, Jake and I love you as best friends should…you have it great!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right…thanks." Freddie chuckled and slowly stood up with the two, he couldn't help that sometimes he would have those moments of desperation. He was truly happy that Jake and Valerie were there to help him out of the rough times, it used to be so different from all that. In the past, he would often find himself crying to sleep at nights, just wanting that _real_ friend who would stay his friend if they ever knew. He hated having to deal with people not really knowing who he was, he could never really get close to people for the very reason that he was a beast.

"Look out!" Someone shouted, the three looked over in time to see a giant beast charging at them. Just before the beast came, a woman stepped in front of them, the woman touched her hand to the beast's nose and white light shot out and enveloped the creature. The light resembled blades almost, and when it glossed onto the creature, it turned the beast into nothing but feathers blowing away in the wind.

"What the hell was that," Jake said while remaining in shock. The woman turned around to reveal herself as Amy Puckett, Amy smiled and crossed her arms.

"You apparently didn't see the beast running toward you," Amy said in a quiet voice. "That's just a bit of my power…it takes a while to be able to do that to a really strong beast, but that one was weak."

"So, you killed it?" Freddie asked with wide eyes. Amy tilted her head to the side and then shook her head slightly.

"You _could_ say that, but it would be painless. It is nothing like how the slayers handle things, obviously. Of course, when Slayers kill a beast, its Spirit is pretty much destroyed and sent directly to Hell. When an Angel destroys a Beast, its soul is sent to Heaven for the appropriate judgment, meaning it could go to Heaven or it could go to Hell." Amy had one feather in her hand, she glanced at it and released it. "That is, the human spirit, the beast spirit does not…"

"What happens to the beast's spirit?" Valerie asked while staring at the feather, Amy opened her fingers and the feather blew away.

"That beast that I just took care of, it was turned into feathers as you can see. That means the beast is pretty much free, and it is in a harmless state." Amy stared into Freddie's eyes and then looked away slightly. "I could turn the beast into a docile form as well, if the beast is a giant snake, then I can turn it into a harmless garden snake."

"So Angels don't kill the beasts, or the humans?"

"Of course not, that is why Angels created Slayers, there is absolutely no way an Angel can kill something. Of course, there are exceptions to that rule, such as when I had to destroy Jonah's father. A being of pure evil, that is what an Angel can destroy." Amy walked closer to Freddie and patted his back, she gave him a reassuring smile and looked toward the sky. "You know, I heard what you're saying, and you're wrong."

"What?" Freddie raised his eyebrow and Amy crossed her arms.

"Right now you have every Angel on your side, and each of them have their eyes on you, each are trying to think of a way to safely remove that beast. I could do it myself, but it would be too grueling. The way _I_ would do it doesn't hurt, but it leaves side effects."

"Like what side effects would it leave?"

"Scars perhaps, or even paralysis, that's why I choose not to go with my method of beast removal."

"Ouch…" Freddie and Jake winced slightly and Valerie shuddered, thinking of Freddie being paralyzed for the rest of his life just because he wanted to remove that beast. "You know, if you can't find a safer way to do that…" Jake and Valerie raised their eyebrows and stared at Freddie, both wondering what he was getting at and hoping he wasn't willing to accept something so trivial. "I'll gladly go with it, if it helps to remove this beast."

"What are you saying!" Jake exclaimed. Freddie did not respond, he merely kept his gaze with Amy, she closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"If that's what you want," Amy stated. She hated the fact that he would risk side effects like that, in fact, there were worse side effects than paralysis. There was even a chance that it could drastically shorten his lifespan, the last person that had their beast removed in such a manner, died within two years of the removal. That person had complications from the removal as well, aches and pains that lasted until his body gave out. "I suppose if you decide to go with the removal that way, I'll let you know all the side effects and if you still want to do that…then we will. However, you will want to talk to Sam about it, you know that my daughter loves you completely, and I'm sure she'd be devastated if you were to die from this…"

"Death is a side effect?" Jake and Valerie's eyes widened while Freddie remained stoic.

"Yes Freddie, someone once had their beast removed and he had complications for a couple of years until his body finally gave out and he died."

"I see…" Freddie closed his eyes and sighed, he then opened them and crossed his arms. "If it is the only option, I'll still take it. I want this beast removed from me for good, and of course I value Sam's opinion on this."

"What about our opinions?" Valerie asked with a slight growl, Jake narrowed his eyes and nodded in agreement. "Do we mean nothing to you, that you would risk _killing_ yourself just because of a beast inside of you?"

"You've gone sixteen years living like this and it's perfectly fine!" Jake exclaimed, this was one of the few times when he actually got angry. "You have the love of your life, you have _great_ friends and damn it, you have a great life. If they can't find another method to remove that beast, then screw it, you'll live with that beast for the rest of your life if you have to!" Freddie raised his eyebrow and looked toward his two friends, Valerie had her head turned slightly away and Jake's face was hard with anger.

"Jake's right, you have people who _don't_ want to see you risk such painful side effects." Valerie sighed and looked over toward Freddie, Jake started to calm down at the sound of her voice, it was a strange effect that she had on him. "Freddie, you have Sam who loves you deeply and she's carrying your child or children with her. You have two great friends right here beside you, and you can pretty much make a friend out of whomever."

"Yeah Freddie…You're even best friends with a slayer, and you were best friends with an Angel. So what if Spencer would probably not like you if he found out that you were a beast, I'm kind and I still say screw him!" Freddie chuckled at that and Valerie rolled her eyes, Jake then continued to speak. "If you ask me, I think there's a chance that either Carly, Spencer or both of them would like you still if they figured out that you were a beast. Why? I think that because you are their friend already."

"So if you want to risk everything just to have that beast removed, then I suppose you don't really care about us." Freddie stared at his friends as they glared back at him, it was almost a deathly silence that was taking place.

"I'd listen to them, Freddie," Amy said as she closed her eyes and smirked. "After all, they make some good points. Why risk your life, when you can live happily with that Beast inside of you?" Freddie glanced over at Amy and raised his eyebrow, she sighed and kept her arms crossed. "Don't worry about a thing, Freddie, I promise that we'll find a safe way to remove that beast. Oh, and Sam wanted me to let you know that she misses you, or in her words, she misses 'the dork I married' and such. Here are a few letters from her…" Amy pulled some rolled up papers from her pocket and placed them in Freddie's hand, she smiled and turned around to walk away. "Enjoy the read!"

Freddie chuckled and opened the papers, he figured Jake and Valerie were right, he shouldn't bother risking so much. He was just thinking rashly and he truly did hate the beast that was inside. "Okay guys, let's read what Sam wrote," Freddie said as he sat down on the ground. He looked up to see both Jake and Valerie staring at him, their arms were crossed and their eyes were narrow. "I promise you guys, I won't risk such a dangerous thing."

"Good, you better not," Jake said with a slight chuckle. Valerie smiled and nodded in return, both she and Jake sat down next to Freddie and began reading the letter with him.

* * *

So Amy's power is displayed here, but she probably doesn't ever use her power so much. It is good to know that Freddie has such good friends to whip him into shape. Stick around for the next chapter!


	16. Secrets: The Slayer and a Beast

The Beast Within

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, get over it.

A/N: Now we go to 15 years of age.

* * *

Chapter 16 (Secrets: The Slayer and a Beast)

Jake and Valerie sat against a wall, both thinking of the circumstances that had been happening lately. More and More beasts seemed to come around, it seemed to bother them greatly, both hating what was happening. Valerie looked over at Jake, he had his head tilted back against the wall and his eyes closed, his arms were resting on his knees and his mouth was slightly open.

"Jake, I think you're drooling," Valerie said with a smirk. Jake closed his mouth and opened his eyes; he glanced at Valerie and slowly shook his head.

"I don't drool, Valerie," Jake responded while crossing his arms over.

"_Sure_ you do!" Jake rolled his eyes and slowly stood up; he dusted off his pants and crossed his arms. "So, are you going somewhere, Jake?" Jake bent over and took Valerie's hand, he pulled her up and smiled at her.

"Nah, I'm just getting tired of sitting down. I was thinking of Freddie, I'm kind of tired of the lies…" Valerie raised her eyebrow and Jake looked to the ground, she knew what he was talking about, he was talking about his secret. "If he knew, then he could see that not all Slayers would be out to get him." Valerie gave a subtle nod, Jake was indeed a slayer, but he was also Freddie's best friend.

"I think it's great that you are Freddie's friend, even though you know what a Slayer's duty is." Jake crossed lowered his arms and then shrugged; he glanced to the side and let out a slight moan.

"Screw the Slayer's duty, I mean it…not all Beasts are evil, I can see that. Freddie isn't evil and I know for a fact that he wouldn't harm a person if he tried." Valerie smiled and crossed her arms over, she was extremely glad to know that Jake was a good person, able to see the good in others. Even still, she was afraid of one thing, something that was very major. He had an effect on her, but not only that, he even had an effect on her that enabled her to visit Sam in Heaven. He was the key to Sam, the only way that she could possibly see her best friend, and he didn't know it.

"Jake, I think it'd be good for you to tell Freddie, I mean, he does deserve to know. Of course, that's probably not all that he deserves to know, and there is something that even you deserve to know…" Jake raised his eyebrow and Valerie sighed, she glanced into Jake's eyes and smiled softly.

"What is it, Val?"

"Jake…I am actually a beast." Jake's eyes grew wide and his mouth opened slightly, Valerie winced and was fearful of what his reaction might be. She tried to remain stoic, and not show any fear, but that was hard to do. Of course, what she wasn't expecting was to be embraced by Jake and pulled close. "What…"

"Valerie, I don't care if you're a beast." Valerie looked up and into Jake's eyes, he smiled softly and she felt her body shake. "If you really are as you say, a beast, then it doesn't matter. I'm friends with one beast, who says I can't be friends with another? No Slayer, not even Spencer can tear me away from you."

"Jake…that's kind of not the reaction I was expecting, but it works, I suppose." Valerie smiled and closed her eyes, she actually had found a way to keep the beast inside, in fact, her beast had never been awakened. "I should say that my beast has never come out, I've been able to keep it suppressed inside of me for my entire life."

"You have, but how?"

"Well, it just has to do with how calm I am…It's always best to remain calm and never growing angry." Jake chuckled and hugged Valerie closer to his body; she smiled and closed her eyes. "I was kind of afraid to reveal it to you, I was afraid that you might…"

"I might do what, tell someone? Even if it is my duty to tell someone, I will never turn you in…I never turned Freddie in!" That was true enough; she didn't have to fear Jake on that part at least. "So, somehow you've been able to get into Heaven during this week…how?"

"Actually, when a Slayer accompanies a beast into Heaven, the beast is allowed in. So you've been the way for me to get in there safely, and I know I should have told you."

"That's fine, I'm happy you told me, I'm glad that you did, it just means we don't have anything else to hide from each other, right? As friends, we have no more secrets to keep…"

"Yeah, no more secrets…" Jake hugged her close once more and then released her, when he looked away; she had a massive blush on her face. Valerie looked at Jake and smiled sadly, she wanted something more, but she wondered how possible it was, she always wondered. Valerie sighed and glanced over to the side. "Sam and Freddie fell in love…an Angel and a Beast…A beast can find love in their supposed enemy? Can a Slayer really love a beast?" She whispered this to herself, it was just a muttering, but it did cause Jake to glance at her through the corner of his eyes and smile at her.

"Did you say something, Val?"

"No…" Valerie sighed and shook her head, it was impossible. Of course, that was what Freddie said about Sam, but still, a Slayer and a Beast just didn't sound right.

"Come on, let's go find Freddie, I think we should let him know about our true selves, it isn't right to keep him out of the loop." Valerie nodded and started to walk with Jake, though she was really a few steps behind him. Aft a short time of walking, she had been grabbed by someone, she screamed and the person cupped his hand over her mouth, but Jake did hear and he turned to look. "Gibby!"

"Hello Jake, and Valerie," Gibby said with a smirk. "You will have to forgive me for this…but it seems that Jonah wants _all_ Beasts on his side." Jake's eyes widened and Valerie let out a small gasp. Gibby quickly stepped back, his features started to shift and he turned into his beast form.

"Gibby, so you're a beast as well…let her go, Gibby. I don't like fighting, so you better let Valerie go or you force me to fight you." Gibby chuckled and whisked Valerie onto his back, using his tail to do so. He then turned and ran off, Jake's face hardened and Valerie screamed out once more. "Hang on Val!" Jake chased after Gibby, though he was slightly hard to keep up with, he had to catch him. Eventually the two ran to a large field, the field had strange moisture in the air and an odd feel.

"Valerie, Jonah and I know full well that you have kept your beast form hidden all these years, but because you have touched my skin, you can no longer keep it hidden. Valerie raised her eyebrow and looked at her hands, she gasped as she saw the fins between her fingers and her body starting to turn blue and scaly.

"Valerie!"

"Jake, I'm starting to turn into the beast! Help me; I don't want to join Jonah!" Valerie exclaimed as she rolled off of Gibby, though that was more on part of Gibby turning to make her fall off. Jake ran over to Valerie, he knelt beside her and looked at her. She looked like a humanoid fish, a slightly scaly body with fins on her hands and feet. Her clothing had turned to seaweed wrapped all over her body, her hair had some slight curls in it and on her back were two wings, though they weren't big enough to fly with. In truth, she was very elegant and beautiful looking.

Valerie sobbed once, thinking of how her beast seemed to be forced out, but Jake rubbed her hand and smiled at her. "Don't worry Val, you look beautiful, you must be the most beautiful beast around." Valerie blushed lightly at his statement, she slowly looked away as he stood up and turned around. "Gibby, you're going to regret trying to do anything at all to Valerie! I'm going to make damn sure you regret it…"

"You…what can _you_ do to me?" Gibby asked with a laugh. Jake bowed his head and frowned, he hated to fight, he hated that he had to be a Slayer, but some things were worth fighting for. Valerie looked up at Jake and he growled slightly, two large guns appeared in his hands.

"As part of my Slayer ability, I have excellent aim, and I can use _any_ weapon I choose!" Jake lifted the guns and started to shoot toward Gibby, each shot hitting the beast and blowing a large hole in him.

"Damn it!" Gibby roared with anger and pain as he aimed his horns toward Jake, he charged toward him and growled. Jake quickly jumped out of the way and narrowed his eyes, he aimed his guns and followed a red dot on Gibby's body, he followed the dot to one of Gibby's horns and spotted the dot of the second gun on another horn.

"You're about to lose a couple of horns, Gibby…" Gibby swiftly turned around to avoid getting shot, but Jake's aim stayed onto him, Jake fired two shots and blasted two of Gibby's horns off. The horns flew back some but landed sharply into Gibby's back, once more he screamed out in pain. "Why is it you have to force me to fight? I don't want to fight, I hate to fight, however some things I guess are definitely important enough for me to fight for. Valerie, she's important to me, so if you try to hurt her…you pay the price."

"Do yourself a favor and stop talking!" Gibby charged toward Jake and pierced his horns through Jake's body, Jake groaned and Valerie placed her hands over her mouth and her eyes widened.

"Damn…" Gibby laughed and lifted his head up, keeping Jake on his horns, Jake coughed and blood spilt out onto Gibby's head from Jake's mouth. "Damn you, Gibby."

"You have nothing, it seems like you haven't fought in years! Don't worry, I'll kill you and then make the girl into an evil one." Jake scowled and bared his teeth, his eyes narrowed and Gibby let out a laugh.

"You won't do a thing to Valerie, bastard…" In Jake's hand, the two guns vanished and two long blades appeared, Gibby raised his eyebrow as Jake spread his arms outward.

"What do you think you are-" Jake swiftly thrust the blades forward and pierced into Gibby's eyes. "Ah! Damn it!" Jake grabbed onto Gibby's horn and pushed his body off, he jumped off and landed on the ground, nearly falling over in pain.

"Jake! It's going to be okay!" Valerie shouted as she ran over to him, she wrapped one arm around his back and he smiled at her. She looked at him and blushed, her brow furrowed and she looked back at the wound. "How on earth can you smile at a time like this?"

"You're safe, and that fact makes me smile." Valerie lifted her hand to Jake's wounds and her hand started to glow, Jake smiled once more as his wounds started to close up. "So, I guess your beast's ability is to heal wounds, that is a good thing."

"Well I do also have control over the land and water, but that's not important…" Valerie looked over at Gibby, he was sill shaking his head, trying to get the large swords out of his eyes. "Oh my god, I can't believe Gibby is a beast…"

"Valerie, I have to kill him, I can't let him live." Valerie looked back at Jake, his face was serious and his eyes were sharp, he was determined to kill her abductor. "Not only did he try to take you away, but he's evil, and he's a beast…as much as I hate it, this is my job."

"That's fine, I know you won't kill the good beasts, so you can take care of Gibby." Jake nodded and turned around, Valerie stood behind him, trying to revert back to her human self. Jake lifted his hands and a single rocket launcher appeared, he saw the red dot in the middle of Gibby's head and fired a shot. A large rocket shot into Gibby's head and out his exterior, Jake then let the gun vanish and a large bomb appeared in his hand, he ran toward Gibby and thrust the bomb into the wound.

"It's over, Gibby, unfortunately you can't handle heavy artillery. Now you know never to piss me off or attack Valerie, unfortunately, this is the last lesson you learn." Jake jumped off of Gibby's head and landed on the ground, Gibby screamed as the bomb blew up inside of him, a large chunk of flesh blew away from his back and blood spurt everywhere. Jake covered Valerie so the blood wouldn't get on her, he and Valerie both glanced back to see Gibby fall on the ground and revert to his human form. Valerie gasped when she saw him, his back was blown out and he had a large wound on his head.

"Jake, is that normal? Should a beast retain their wounds when they die?" Jake closed his eyes and let out a sigh as he walked toward Gibby's body, Valerie's beast returned back to her body while she walked over to where Jake was and looked down at Gibby.

"Sadly a beast does retain their wounds when returning to human form, most of the time the wounds are way less than what the beast got, but if they die, then the wounds are the same." Jake lifted his hand up and a small device with the letter 'S' appeared in his hand, it was round and metal, it also had points on the back.

"What is that, Jake?"

"This is what every Slayer uses when they defeat a beast, as the leader speaks the rules, he tells every Slayer that these will erase the beast from the lives of his family. That is, if the beast's human form is still there, if not then the family is going to remember the beast and so forth, but this makes them forget entirely."

"You mean…it'll be like Gibby never existed…is that right?"

"It was a law made by the lead Slayer and enforced by Spencer, and he is very strict about it. You can take however long you want with it, but you have to use it…sadly." Jake placed the device onto Gibby's body and watched as light encased him, soon Gibby's body melted into the ground. "Another thing, it also seems to be a burial type thing as well."

"I suppose I shouldn't care, but to erase him from the lives of his family…it seems…cruel."

"I know, but Spencer doesn't want anybody to remember the beast, at least regular humans won't remember. Every single beast, angel, and Slayer outside of the beast's close family will remember." Jake glanced over at Valerie and gave her a soft smile. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Yeah, thanks Jake, I was scared…I mean, I kept trying to imagine what was going to happen to me…" Jake wrapped his arms around Valerie and pulled her into a hug, he smiled at her and gently kissed her forehead.

"Don't be afraid anymore, you're as safe as you can possibly be." Valerie smiled and rested the side of her head onto Jake's chest, they held each other for a little while until Freddie walked up to them. "Hey Freddie…"

"So when were you guys planning on telling me?" Freddie asked while crossing his arms. Jake and Valerie looked at each other and then glanced at him, he closed his eyes and sighed. "When were you planning to tell me that you were a Slayer and a Beast?" Jake frowned and released Valerie, it was clear that Freddie may have seen the entire thing with Gibby.

"We were actually going to tell you earlier, but Gibby caught Valerie. I am sorry that I lied to you, Freddie…I just didn't want you to think I was going to try and kill you or something." Freddie raised his eyebrow and slowly shook his head, true he would have been more fearful of Jake before, when he first went to him. Of course, he didn't know Jake was a slayer, so that eased things a bit.

"Please don't be mad at us," Valerie said quickly. "My beast never really awakened, and I was scared to reveal it to anyone. Jake was the first, you would have been the second…I doubt Sam doesn't know, Angel's are smart about these things. In fact, Jake's been the one to let me go to Heaven and he didn't even realize it."

"Yeah, I could accompany you there, Freddie!" Jake said with a smile.

"Of course, for him to do that, I wouldn't be able to go…but that's fine by me."

"You should be able to see Sam whenever, Valerie," Freddie replied. "I would feel bad being the reason you don't go, but it isn't like there's another slayer around…I guess Jake's the only Slayer I could actually trust." Jake smirked and crossed his arms over, he thought for a moment and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah you would be surprised," Jake responded as he patted Freddie's shoulder. "Some Slayers actually can see the good and the bad."

"Okay, and I have one more question." Freddie pointed at Jake and moved his finger to Valerie. "How do you two intend to have a physical relationship? Every single time you two kiss, you're just going to bring out her beast."

"No I won't." Freddie raised his eyebrow and Jake let out a small sigh. "A Slayer's Kiss is a special ability thing that all Slayer's have, just like the Angel's have what they call the Angel's Kiss. However, for these to be used, the Slayer or Angel has to want to use it, and there is a certain thing they have to chant, whether in their head or out loud." That confused him, that meant when Carly gave that kiss on the cheek a couple of years ago, she was trying to bring out a beast. Of course, that didn't surprise him very much, she did suspect him back then, along with Spencer.

"Okay, well I am going to need some time to sort things out, I mean I will have to think about some things."

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you before, I really am."

"It's okay, just let me think about things for a bit, I don't hate you for it or anything…" Jake nodded and watched as Freddie turned around and walked away, Valerie looked at Jake with a nervous look, she was worried about what Freddie might think.

"He did say he was fine with it, Val…I say we should just give him that time alone and he'll come back and talk to us." Valerie nodded her head slowly and Jake smiled, he hugged her close and the two began to walk.

"Wait, did he think we're together?" Valerie asked with wide eyes. "I mean, you and I, as…a couple?" Jake smirked and chuckled slightly, he lifted his hand and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Sure, we kind of have been...we could move forward, I mean…if you would like to be my girlfriend." Valerie smiled and nodded.

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Jake!"

* * *

There's the chapter, Jake and Valerie are together AND we learn that something more about them. Gibby's gone, oh well. Hope you enjoyed this! The next chapter will be huge


	17. Open Mind, Open Eyes

The Beast Within

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, get over it.

A/N: Now we go to 15 years of age.

* * *

Chapter 17 (Open Mind, Open Eyes)

Carly was walking down the street, her hands in her pockets, she was surveying the area, looking for something. She pulled her hands out and crossed her arms over, there wasn't much to be said of all the beasts roaming around, most of them, if not all of them had to die. _"I never knew my mom,"_ Carly thought as she stopped walking and leaned back against a wall. She could only remember little snippets of her mother, and only what Spencer told her about the woman. "I guess she was a great woman."

Carly frowned and looked to the sky, she wanted despretly to have met her mother, but there was nothing she could do about it. _"Why can't I know you, mom, why did you die?"_ She often questioned why she could never remember her own mother very well, yet for some strange reason, she could remember in vivid detail the fight between Mrs. Shay and the Beast.

She shook her head and closed her eyes, trying to forget the memory, she could remember it and she didn't want to remember. It was a painful memory for her, and she shouldn't even have it, because she wasn't there to see it. When she saw the beast's face, all throughout the memory, it freaked the hell out of her. Her mom stabbed the beast and herself, killing both of them, and naturally Spencer was filled with the hatred and lust for revenge.

"At least Spencer was able to see her, at least he remembers her, but why is it I can't possibly remember? Yet I can remember this memory, why is that?" Carly pushed herself off the wall and continued walking, that beast that Spencer killed was just a random person, but it was a good beast. Odd though, that the beast was implanted inside a human, but that was just too bad for him. _"Didn't mom say to me, many years ago…one day this nightmare will be over? She said that there would always be Angels, and there would always be Slayers, in case something threatened the earth. However, there won't always be beasts, but we can't defeat them through anger and pure malice, we need to be like the Angels. We need to have a kind, compassionate heart, and work together to defeat the beasts in a peaceful manner."_

Carly thought on this for a moment and chuckled, she rubbed her forehead and slowly shook her head. Those words came out of her mother's lips, yet her mother had such a violent fight with a beast. At the most part, it just didn't make a lot of sense. Carly glanced over and saw Freddie walking down the other side of the road, she smirked and crossed her arms over, he had his back turned. "Freddie!" Freddie stopped walking and turned to Carly, it looked like he winced slightly.

"Hey Carly, how are you?" Freddie asked with a half-hearted smile. Carly shrugged and walked over to him.

"Come on, let's walk, I'm bored out of my mind." Freddie chuckled and shrugged in response, with that, the two continued to walk. "Do you mind if we go to the park?"

"I don't see why not, I was actually heading there myself." Carly nodded and walked with him toward the park, when they arrived, the stepped next to the large patch in the field, where the explosion took place.

"This place, this was where my mom fought that beast, this was where she died…" Freddie frowned and looked over at Carly, he knew it had to be hard on her, so he decided to be a friend and stay there for her. "Ssik sreyalS eht rewop eht em tnarg, nevaeH ni slegnA lla dna evoba doG eht ot." (A/N: Backwards: To the God above and all Angel's in Heaven, grant me the power of the Slayer's Kiss.)

Freddie raised his eyebrow and saw Carly clench her fists, he stepped back and saw her glaring at him, quickly she grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward, her lips meeting his. _"No!"_ She released and pushed Freddie to the ground, he screamed as his skin started to change, Carly raised her eyebrows and watched as Freddie's beast emerged. "Damn it…Carly, wait!"

"So you are a Beast, eh Freddie?" Carly narrowed her eyes and lifted her hand, Freddie gulped as her blade appeared. "This blade is powerful, it can never break, hence it is an unbreakable sword. So it'll definitely cut through you, Freddie."

"Wait, Carly no, I'm not one of the evil ones!" Carly scoffed and charged toward Freddie, his eyes grew wide and his fears were soon realized. He knew Carly would probably kill him if she ever figured it out. Just like Spencer, she was just doing her duty and 'taking out the trash' so to speak. "Carly, I will not fight you! I can't possibly fight my friends!" Freddie leapt back as Carly slashed at him with the blade.

"Friend, you think I'm your friend, you damned Beast!" Carly grabbed Freddie's neck and threw him into a tree. "I am a Slayer!" Carly leapt toward Freddie and positioned her sword in a vertical form above him, she thrust the blade toward him and struck his shoulder.

"Ah!" Freddie shouted in pain as Carly pulled the sword out, her face remaining stoic and expressionless. "Why are you doing this, Carly?"

"This was where my mother died, my mother and that damned Beast from before. I will follow in my mother's footsteps and I will destroy any evil beasts I can find!" Freddie got up and Carly slammed her fist into his abdomen, he screamed and was sent flying into a tree.

"I'm not evil, Carly! I'm good, I have blood, I have feelings and emotions like anyone else does!"

"Don't try that crap on me, Freddie Benson!" It was almost the same exact words that the beast told her mother. Carly shouted and ran toward Freddie, he ducked out of the way but she still managed to slice his arm with her blade. "You don't think I know your kind, Freddie? You don't think I know a beast?"

"Please, I'm not evil, Carly! I have feelings, I have anger, sorrow, love, happiness, and so much more!" Carly shouted and charged toward Freddie, slicing her blade horizontally across Freddie's chest and then vertically down his body.

"You have love, you have hate, you have emotions…then tell me, Benson, who do you love? Who is it you hate?"

"I hate Jonah, I hate that there are actually beasts out there that are evil, but I love my friends, my family and furthermore, I love Sam!" Carly laughed and pierced through Freddie's abdomen with her blade. She pulled out the blade and glared at Freddie, her eyes pierced his and his fearful eyes stared back into her strong eyes. Then in that single moment, she could fully remember the teachings of both her mentors, she remembered the words of her mother and of Spencer.

_"Remember Carly, always keep an open mind about everything," Her mom spoke with a soft smile._

_"All Beasts are evil, no matter what!" Spencer roared. "The Beast killed our mother, and the Beast would have continued!"_

_"A good leader must always have a passionate heart, my dearest Carly."_

_"A leader must be strong! A leader must be alert!"_

_"Don't fall into the trap, Carly. Know who is who and what is what, watch everything, survey all."_

_"Don't fall into the Beast's trap! Always rage, don't listen to a word that the beast says to you!"_

_"Remember to take in fully, the things around you and to make sure to think everything through."_

_You don't have _time_ to think things through! If you waste time trying to stop and smell the roses, then the apocalypse will happen right under your nose and there's nothing you can do about it!"_

_"If you don't think things through, you'll be too wrapped up in all the hate that most Slayers have, you won't be able to see the Apocalypse coming. I guarantee you, one day it will come, and you should have a clear head so that you can win the fight."_

_"Slayers…"_

_"Slayers…"_

_"Know who to trust, do not trust the beasts!"_

_"Know who to trust, do not trust the vile, the criminal, or the liars."_

_"Fight, destroy, and do it all to avenge the Slayers who failed, do it to avenge our mother!"_

_"Hate breeds Hate, Carly. Remember, when in battle, do not allow hatred, or anger to consume you, if you do…then there is no point in fighting the Beast, you have already lost the fight and cannot possibly speak or know the truth when fighting. When lost to hate and anger, you can never be held to what you say."_

There was something wrong with her mother's words though, they just didn't go with what she spoke, it didn't agree with her last battle. What was the reason for her mother's death, why did her mom kill herself and the beast. She closed her eyes and a pained expression grew on her face, she was calling for the memory of her mother. As an investigative Slayer, she could call back the memories of a specific person, but it worked best with Slayers. She could not do it for Angels.

With her mother's memory came another, it was the memory of the beast. Carly slowly opened her eyes and glared at Freddie, he was paralyzed with fear, he didn't want to fight Carly, but he would have to defend himself at some point of time. Carly's face grew slightly angered as she stared at Freddie. _"You are tainted!"_ Carly lifted her blade and Freddie closed his eyes, he could feel the rush of air, but he did not feel any pain. When he opened his eyes, he saw Carly staring at him, the tip of her sword was pointed to his throat.

"Revert to your human form, Freddie, my thoughts were confirmed, I knew you were a Beast." Freddie raised his eyebrow and did not move, Carly rolled her eyes and smirked. "I knew the second I first saw your beast form that it was you, I'm an investigative Slayer…"

"Okay, and what does that mean?" Freddie asked with a fearful chuckle.

"It's simple, when I look at a person who has transformed into a beast once before, or a beast themselves, I can tell who that is. That means when you first transformed into a beast, I could tell it was you. When I gave you that peck on the cheek, I could tell you were a beast."

"Y-You knew the entire time?"

"Yes. I just never told my brother, he would kill you without a doubt, he wouldn't even hesitate to kill you." Carly smirked and the blade in her hand disappeared. "My brother never did think things through, he didn't listen to my mother's words, and he shouldn't have listened to her on battle. She was tainted, everything she knew was tainted, she was consumed by jealousy, anger and rage."

"What do you mean?" Carly sighed and crossed her arms, she glanced to the side and back at Freddie, he caught her stern look and took it to tell him to go back to human form. Freddie did so, he could have kissed his human form at that moment, thankful to be alive.

"My mother, your father, and your mother had all been close friends at one point of time. He married Mrs. Benson and though she was happy, I guess she was jealous, but she never let that consume her. However, he made a mistake, he had apparently gotten drunk and slept with a prostitute at a bar…My mother then lost herself to whatever jealousy she had, and she grew angry at your father that he would do such a horrible thing to your mother. However, if my mother had listened to him, he would have spoken the truth. His drink had been spiked with something similar to a date rape drug, it was the very prostitute that had done it, and medical records confirmed it." Carly looked toward the side and frowned. "My mother was too far gone to hear that truth."

"She lost herself…I'm guessing that isn't a good thing to do then." Carly slowly shook her head as Freddie slowly stood up, Carly frowned at his wounds, but she couldn't help it if she had wanted to test his strength.

"You know, I'm sorry for those wounds, I just wanted to see how strong you were. Of course, you were a good beast, I should have known you wouldn't fight back."

"Yeah, don't worry about it, just don't do that again. Besides, if you kill me, Sam won't be too thrilled, trust me on that." Carly raised her eyebrow and shrugged.

"Anyway, I'll tell you this, even Slayers can be beasts at times. They're similar to beasts, as I've noticed in my lifetime…Spencer, he lost himself to the desire to avenge Mom, he didn't even see that she was the one that dealt the final blow, _not_ your father."

"I can't believe you knew the entire time, I was-"

"Afraid Spencer and I would kill you if we knew, and because of that, you kept yourself close so that we wouldn't suspect you and perhaps not kill you if we did find out." Carly tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrow. "Am I right about this, Freddie?"

"Uh…yeah, that's the way it is." Carly sighed and nodded in understanding, though it did hurt that she wasn't trusted, she knew there was a very good reason for her not to be trusted.

"Maybe I haven't been such a great friend, but there isn't much that can be done about the past. Spencer doesn't understand, no matter how many beasts he kills, it can never bring Mom back. She reached an ultimatum though, she knew that once a Slayer is consumed by such hatred and anger, they cannot ever come back."

"I thought you hated Beasts as well, you know, because your mother was killed by one."

"That's what I was taught, I was taught that a beast killed her."

"Yeah…"

"However, for some reason, I could remember that battle as if I were standing there. From my perspective, that beast was innocent and had a look of terror on his face, my mother was the one that killed him, and she killed herself as well. Your father was the victim, my mother was the beast." Carly turned her head to the side and closed her eyes, with her mother's teachings, she saw just how opposite Spencer's teaching was from her mother. He preached hate and killing, he didn't ever stop to think about the important tings. Mrs. Shay preached patience, passiveness, and an open heart and mind.

"So, you're not going to tell Spencer about me? What are you going to do now?"

"Nothing, I'm not going to do a thing. I will however, continue to destroy the vile beasts until we've found a safe way to remove the beasts from the humans."

"Freddie!" A voice cried out. Freddie and Carly looked over to see Jake and Valerie running to Freddie, the grabbed him and looked over at Carly. Jake's face grew firm, he could tell that Carly knew about Freddie.

"What will you do, Carly?" Jake asked with narrow eyes. "I don't care what you say, I am on Freddie's side." Carly smiled softly and looked at Valerie, her eyes widened and for the first time she could tell that Valerie herself was a beast.

_"So that makes two of them,"_ Carly thought while keeping her arms crossed. "So you're on the beast's side then, Jake? I take it you're also on the Slayer's side, have you destroyed an evil beast recently?"

"There was one that was attacking Valerie, I had to protect her."

"So be it." Carly closed her eyes and smirked, that Slayer rule was one that was made up by her brother. "My brother made the rule that anyone protecting a beast must die, it was my brother that created those memory erasing devices…My brother has no regard for the humans that a Beast resides in." Carly turned around and glanced back slightly. "Hate really does breed Hate, and hatred can blind a person. My brother is blind, my eyes are open…The beast and the human are really two separate beings, not one, not the same. An evil beast may reside in a good human, a good beast can reside in an evil human, and there may be chances when both are good or both are evil. Freddie, Valerie, _you_ are not the beast that lives inside of you. You are the human, you are the shell, you are the house that holds the beast, let no other tell you otherwise." Carly turned her head forward and narrowed her eyes, she clenched her fists and let out a sigh. "You are good, the beast within you is good, and I have some research and work to do." Freddie raised his eyebrow and Carly walked away, he let out a small sigh of relief and fell back on the ground, Jake and Valerie immediately turned to him.

"Are you all right?" Valerie asked as she knelt beside him. "Do you need your wounds to be healed?"

"I'll be fine, thanks Val," Freddie said with a small smile. "It just feels so good right now." Freddie started to laugh, causing Jake and Valerie to exchange confused looks. Carly wasn't going to kill Freddie, he couldn't help but laugh and be joyous at that instance.

"Why are you laughing? Is it because Carly spared your life?"

"I guess that's a reason," Jake said with a smile. At that, Jake and Valerie lay back on the ground with Freddie, they all looked up at the sky and smiled.

"It's so beautiful…It would be a beautiful day today?"

"Yes it would, Valerie," Freddie responded. "Today is a very beautiful day!"

"Carly's a slayer, maybe she can accompany one of you two to Heaven to see Sam," Jake said with a grin. "That way, both of you and all of us can see Sam at the same time!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, that would be perfect," Valerie said quietly. "I think it's a great idea!"

* * *

Well, Carly knew all along it seems, and somethings up with between Carly and Spencer it seems. The next chapter will be huge! I'm sure you'll enjoy it.


	18. Apocalyptic Awakening

The Beast Within

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, get over it.

A/N: Now we go to 15 years of age.

* * *

Chapter 18 (Apocalyptic Awakening)

The midnight hour was nearing, and all the beasts were gathering in the park, Jonah waited in the air for the entire army to approach, he watched as beast after beast came and in time, they all arrived. There were numerous beasts, there were dozens, hundreds, maybe even thousands of beasts gathering at the park. Jonah crossed his arms and glanced to the side, there seemed to be a small number of slayers standing by at the park, he narrowed his eyes and growled slightly. From what he saw, Principal Franklin was leading the group.

"Ah, Principal Ted Franklin, he has come with his little Slayer mob in hopes of stopping us?" Jonah asked in a quiet voice. "I would like to see him _try_ and kill us!" Jonah looked back at the crowd of beasts. "Ahriman will not wait! It is up to us to bring forth our master, our leader from our prison!"

The monsters roared and Jonah laughed evilly, Jonah glanced to the side and saw Spencer rushing toward the park from the distance. _"It'll be a long time before he makes it here, I have laid several traps that he must pass by."_

"Cease and desist, you beasts!" Principal Franklin shouted. Jonah smirked and looked toward Franklin, he pointed his hand toward the man and shot flames from his finger, all the slayers in the group jumped out of the way to avoid the attack. Jonah then started to turn around, circling the park in flames.

"Soon my beasts, soon Ahriman will awaken! Soon he shall walk the earth, as he would sixteen years ago, he shall do it on this very day. Upon the stroke of midnight, when the moon is at its highest, we will perform the ceremony and the black dragon will arise!" The Slayers below looked up at Jonah with wonder, confusion and slight fear. Jonah looked back at the Slayers to take a head count, there had to be ten of them, he laughed at them and shook his head. "Weak little Slayers, you believe ten of you can take on the thousands of us? Ahriman will rise in the time you take down a single one of us! There is no possible way you can stop us, not now at least!"

"What's he saying?" One slayer asked to Principal Franklin. Franklin's face grew hard and his features tightened.

"It can't be…Ahriman is the vilest of all Beasts, if he is brought here, it will only be like the prophecy states," Franklin said quietly. "If he is brought here, destruction and chaos will reign, under the false guidance, the Slayers will lose. The four kingdoms are separate, one kingdom is weak and one is at the top. Two kingdoms are constantly at rule, one without a king and one that is misguided. Unless these three kingdoms can stop an age old war, when the smoldering devil arrives, the fourth kingdom and the misguided kingdom will fall. Then slowly the strong, thriving kingdom will be devoured." The other Slayers looked at each other with confusion and back to Franklin.

"What does it mean, sir?"

"I don't know, no one knows, it's an age old prophecy. It doesn't matter, we have to destroy these monsters!"

"Sir, shouldn't we find what they're using to bring this creature to Earth?" Franklin rolled his eyes and pointed to Jonah, all eyes followed and they spotted a crystal figure with a flickering flame inside of it. They knew at Midnight, the moon would be at it's highest. The Slayers listened once more to Jonah has he continued to speak.

"When the moonlight shines through this figure, it shall glow on the patch in the park," Jonah said with a grin. "It is a patch of the murdered Beast and the disgruntled Slayer. When the moonlight shines through this flame, the fire inside will glow with the color of the moon, I shall toss this onto that patch and it will erupt into flames. When it does that, do your best to back up, for the flames will grow to engulf the park, it will destroy everyone and everything in it. After that, the park will be destroyed enough to create a safe passage way from Hell to here, Ahriman will be released."

"Okay sir, so I don't understand entirely what he said, but I did catch this…that jar has something to do with all this." Franklin rolled his eyes and pointed to the park.

"Let's go!" Franklin exclaimed. "We have to kill these beasts and then we will take down Jonah. If any of you can fly, I suggest you fly up there and kill Jonah!" The Slayers shouted and ran into the park, ready to do battle with the Beasts that so threatened it, and ready to prevent the apocalypse.

"You can't stop us," Jonah said quietly. "You can't do a thing alone."

"We can most certainly try!" One Slayer shouted as she flew into the air. Jonah stared at her with narrow eyes and let out a sigh.

"You act alone, you cannot defeat Ahriman and the human race as you know it will cease to exist." Jonah lifted his hand and the flaming sword appeared, he then thrust the sword into the Slayer's chest.

"AAH!" Flames shot from the wound and started to slowly engulf the woman's body, Jonah sneered and pulled the sword out, watching the woman fall to her death, if she wasn't already dead.

"Women cannot hope to defeat me, for all women are weak, they know not how to fight."

On the ground, Franklin had encountered the beast of Jeremy, he leapt back in time to miss having Jeremy's paw fall on him. Franklin growled and clenched his fists, he raised his arm and a spiked ball shot from the ground and into Jeremy's neck.

"Ah!" Jeremy shouted. "It hurts!" Jeremy flicked his tail toward Franklin and hit him, Franklin brought both hands up and two spiked balls shot from the ground and shot through Jeremy's body. Jeremy was stuck, they were like chains. Franklin brought his hand up and a spiked ball shot out from nearby, Jeremy glanced over and then back, Frankly shot his arm inward, toward his chest, leading the ball in a right angle, shooting through Jeremy's neck.

"You will die here, Beast!"

"No, I must beat you, I must be here to greet Ahriman!"

"I will destroy you!" Jeremy growled and bit into Franklin's neck, he slammed Franklin into the ground and put his paws on Franklin's arms, both Slayer and Beast were now immobile.

"It is time!" Jonah shouted from above. The fighting did not seem to stop, but it did not matter to Jonah. Jonah lifted the crystal figure up, the patch on the ground turned into a bright bluish color, he then tossed the figure toward the earth, it shattered on the patch and a blue fire erupted. Beasts and Slayers each ran away from the park, though there were few still fighting, but they quickly left too. The only ones still in the park, unable to move, was Jeremy and Principal Franklin. Jeremy's eyes grew large and Franklin screamed as the flames engulfed them, along with the park. The earth then began to shake violently as everyone watched on.

"They are still in there," Nevel said from the ground.

"It is okay," Jonah replied while smirking. "We needed a Beast and Slayer sacrifice, Jeremy knew what he had to do, he knew well that he was to be that sacrifice. The remaining Slayers each took a step back as they watched the blue flames start to darken, they saw a giant head with yellow eyes rising from the ground. Fear shot through them as the head continued to rise, they saw murder in the eyes of this demon, there was nothing but pure hatred.

This beast had two long horns on its head and spikes that trailed down its neck and would go all the way to its tail, its blackened foot slammed onto the ground as it started to pull itself out. They saw its huge body coming from the ground, its giant wings flapped open and the beast flew into the sky.

The Slayers watched as the seemingly unending body of the beast came from the ground, they waited for its body to exit and its tail to start exiting, this beast was truly humongous. It finally exited entirely, the body of the beast had to be the size of two large homes stacked on top of each other, the tail had to be nearly two thirds of a mile, if not longer.

"It's a damned Dragon," One Slayer said with his body shaking out of fear. Ahriman looked down at the Slayer and then over to Jonah.

"Jonah, kill these Slayers!" Ahriman shouted. Jonah nodded and looked to the Beasts, he ordered them to destroy the remaining slayers and they followed. It was pure bloodshed, but it would be nothing compared to the genocide that would most likely follow.

"What will you do, Ahriman?" Jonah asked while crossing his arms.

"I must first rest for some time, I need to gather and regain my strength. I may return in my human form, but it will be some time before the real war begins." Ahriman looked down to the beasts, they were all changing into their human forms and disbanding, Ahriman grinned and looked to the side. "Jonah, in the distance there should be a mountain, I will make my rest there."

"Yes sir, and I will try to prevent the continuation of the Angel's line. The daughter of the Angel's leader has conceived a child with a beast, just think, with her, if you were to go into your human form..." Ahriman raised his eyebrow and looked over toward Jonah, he chuckled and turned around. "Forget it, in fact...Ahriman, you will not have to worry about the continuation at all."

"Good." With that, Ahriman flew off in the distance, his wings flapping in the wind, darkening the night even more. Jonah flew off in another direction, and on the ground, Spencer finally arrived. His eyes widened when he saw the bodies of the murdered Slayers, he fell to his knees and his body shook with anger.

"They lost the fight, I could do nothing…damn it! Damn you murderous beasts, I'll slaughter each and every one of you, I will avenge my kinsmen!"

* * *

Ahriman has finally been released, and Spencer should be lucky he wasn't with that group of slayers, or he would have died! Well, I hope you liked this chapter, and the next will be up soon.


	19. A Failed Experiment

The Beast Within

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, get over it.

A/N: Now we go to 15 years of age.

* * *

Chapter 19 (A Failed Experiment)

"Damn, they didn't think things through," Carly said quietly while sitting in a chair inside her room. "They shouldn't have attacked the beasts; they should have strategized and got that stupid artifact from Jonah." Carly looked over to see Freddie, Jake and Valerie walking in. "Hey, it's good to see you here, do you want to know what I've been working on?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Freddie asked while crossing his arms. Carly crossed her arms and waited for a minute, Sam should be touching down any second, and she would be wherever the group was. Right as suspected, a flash appeared and Sam appeared in the room.

"Sam! You're back!" Valerie exclaimed as she ran over and hugged Sam. Sam let out a small laugh and looked over at Freddie with a smile, she looked to Jake and then Carly.

"It's great to see you guys," Sam said with a chuckle. Even though the group visited almost every day, it was still great to see them. She was even thrilled that Carly was so accepting of Freddie; at least she figured Carly was accepting of him being a beast. Freddie walked over to Sam and gave her a hug, he then gave her a quick peck on the lips and smiled softly.

"It's so great to have you back here, Sam," Freddie stated. "I missed having you by my side…" Sam grinned and hugged Freddie close, she was glad to be back, but Heaven was still a nice place to be. One day they would all make a permanent residence there, they were sure of it. Carly placed a closed fist to her mouth and coughed to get everyone's attention, they all looked over at her and she smiled.

"It is great to see you back here, Sam," Carly said while crossing her arms. "Anyway, as you know, a beast and a human are two separate beings. Both of them usually struggle for control of the body, once awakened there will always be a time when the beast will come out…but that's not the important thing right now." Carly gestured for them to follow her and so they did, she walked them to the elevator and entered. "Okay, I'm going to take you down to the lab where I usually run all my tests and things, so we'll be there soon." Carly pressed a button and the group started to go down.

When the doors opened once more, everybody looked around in awe; Carly merely closed her eyes and walked forward. "For our fellow beasts here, I've been trying to find a way to separate the beast from the human. I had to capture one of the darker beasts for testing, so yeah…" Carly walked to a keypad and pressed a few buttons, an object in front of them had a large cloak on it, it was lifted off and Nevel was revealed as a caged beast.

"You captured Nevel, why does this not surprise me?" Freddie asked with a raised eyebrow. Carly chuckled and moved a lever down; some gaseous substance hit Nevel, turning him into his complete beast form. "Yikes, that looks like it hurt."

"I wouldn't think it would, it just gets the beast form going. It's similar gas to what used to be in Mrs. Brigg's bag before Jake destroyed it."

"You knew I did that?" Jake asked with a small wince.

"Of course I did." Carly's features hardened slightly as she continued typing on the monitor. "As an investigative slayer, I have to figure out everything. There's only one slayer with aim good enough to send a small, pointy stick into a bag like Mrs. Brigg's bag was and be able to have enough force to break it. That bag is pretty strong, you know." Jake gulped and Carly smirked at him, it made him wonder just how much she truly knew.

"So you even knew that Freddie was the beast you fought when you were on that mountain?"

"Yes." Carly stopped typing on the monitor and looked at Nevel; she frowned and looked at the group. "I knew Freddie was a beast long before then, actually." Everyone stared at Carly and their jaws dropped. "I just knew he wasn't evil."

"H-How did you know?" Freddie asked while taking a slight step back.

"It wasn't hard for me to figure out, though my brother…_leader of the slayers_…" Carly rolled her eyes and crossed her arms; she didn't think that Spencer was at all fit to be called the leader of the slayers. He fought with so much rage in his heart, he was too blind to see anything at all, he definitely learned nothing from their mother. "He never has figured this out and probably never will. Mrs. Benson is an angel, Mr. Benson is, was, a beast." Carly turned around to the monitor and glanced at it, she rubbed her chin and looked at Nevel, the beast was trying to break from the cage, but it wasn't working. "When I was young, about nine years old actually, I saw a picture of Mr. Benson and he fit the beast in my vision."

"So you knew it from when you were nine?" Carly nodded and typed once more on the screen, Nevel's beast looked over and watched as a laser pointed toward him.

"Yes, and upon further research, since I had already known that a Beast and Angel were supposed to have twins if they ever matched up…" Sam rubbed her stomach and looked down, she smiled and glanced over at Freddie, she had already known that she would have twins, but she would always be excited whenever she heard that she'd have twins. "There was only one child, and this confused me. Nobody knows what happened to that other child, although I know one thing, he is most likely an angel. Why? Because for the first four years of your life, you were in your own home, being watched over by your father…"

"Yeah, I was." Carly nodded and typed some more on the monitor, she was proud of the fact that she had figured it all out, and laughing inwardly at the fact that none of then knew she had already figured it out.

"Though you were smart to have stayed away from telling me, Spencer probably would have figured it out eventually. Only thing that I'm sad about is that I wasn't Sam's bridesmaid, but then I know that I couldn't have been. Spencer would have gone, and then it would have been all over for you, Freddie."

"Isn't there a chance that Spencer would not kill Freddie?" Jake asked with a raised eyebrow. Carly paused for a minute and turned to Jake, she stared at him as if he were crazy. "Yeah, I know…he wouldn't spare Freddie at all, but seriously, he shouldn't have so much hate wrapped up in him!"

"All his life he's been surrounded by other slayers, and most of those slayers have died at the hands of beasts, including his own Mother. However, as I know and as a few others know, Mom was the one that killed herself _and_ the beast she was slaying." Everyone paused for a minute and then Carly crossed her arms, she smirked and looked over at Freddie. "Now here is my research, I've done a lot of studying and hopefully this works. It will separate the beast from the human, and my method isn't exactly like Mrs. Puckett's method, I won't be turning the beast into a cute little animal."

"Oh, so what _will_ you do to the beast?" Freddie asked in a voice that gave away his concern for the beast. Carly sighed and slowly shook her head; it baffled her slightly how he could care for a beast that was evil. A good one she understood, but a bad one was just confusing.

"First off, I understand how you feel…and I'm sorry that you had to walk in on that beast my brother…melted the other day. However, this one is evil as you know, and in turn, I will have to kill it."

"What would you do to my beast?"

"Hmm, maybe kill it?" Carly smirked and Freddie paled slightly, she then shook her head and turned around. "I'll think of something for your beast, but that's only if this works. I will probably send it to Mrs. Puckett and let her do some rearranging. After all, your beast _is_ part cat, eagle, snake, and some other animal. She can separate them and they will become harmless animals."

"Oh, well that's a relief…" Carly chuckled and pressed a button on her keypad, the laser shot out at Nevel and the beast let out a painful scream. Freddie winced and stepped back, Valerie grabbed onto Jake and buried her face into his chest, Sam sighed and wrapped her arm around Freddie.

"Yeah, this beam I guess is more painful than I thought." Carly winced and the beam stopped, the group watched as the beast in the cage growled and Nevel's human form shot out of him. "It worked!"

"What!" All eyes were wide as the beast was thrust to one side of the cage and Nevel slowly stood up.

"What am I doing in here?" Nevel asked. "Get me out of here!" Sam narrowed her eyes and then gasped; she ran around the cage and glanced at the back of Nevel.

"He's all bloody!" Sam exclaimed. Everyone looked confused and ran around to the other side of Nevel; it looked like half of his body had been ripped off of him. "Okay Carly, I think you were a little off in your research." Carly nodded and started to turn green, everyone else in the room looked even sicker than she did, all except Nevel who was clutching his chest in pain. The group watched as Nevel fell to his knees and started to cough up massive amounts of blood. "He's going to die!" Sam rushed over to the cage and reached in, she wasn't sure if she could heal Nevel or not, but it was worth a shot.

"Get away from there!" Carly shouted. Sam shot back and narrowly missed being clawed up by the beast. "You have an Angel inside of you, a Beast and an Angel. That beast is evil, so he will try anything to kill the angel before it is born. You don't want to die and you sure as hell don't want to lose the baby."

"Any ideas on how I could lose my baby?" Sam raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms, she had been told that she couldn't lose her baby.

"It's possible to lose it during a rape, a Beast would have to rape you and during that way, he could destroy the fetus." Sam's eyes grew wide and Freddie paled, he wondered how bad intercourse with Sam really was, even though he knew he wasn't going to be doing anything with her for another four years. "Don't worry, it's only if the beast has that intent, just like an Angel and Slayer has to say or think a chant and will their kiss to bring a beast out."

"Oh…that's a little of a relief."

"Yeah…" Carly looked at Nevel with sadness, he was now sprawled on the floor in a pool of blood; Sam wouldn't have been able to heal him if she tried. Sam's body shook and Freddie walked over to her, he helped her to her feet and embraced her in a hug. "I'm sorry Freddie, but believe me; I will not use that on you or any other beast now that I know what it does."

"Thanks for that," Freddie said in a shaky voice. Carly closed her eyes and clenched her fists; she didn't want to have to be the only slayer trying to research this. Her brother had made it a rule never to help beasts, and it angered her.

_"What about the good beasts? What about those who can be helped? Why is he so blind?"_ Carly opened her eyes and crossed her arms, Freddie was still shaking violently and everyone was staring at Nevel and the beast with fear. "Let's get out of this lab."

"Yeah…and Carly, did you say I have a twin?" Carly shrugged and pressed a button, lowering the cloak over the cage.

"I don't know, I _could_ be wrong in thinking that. You might ask your mother, and maybe even Mrs. Puckett, they would probably know if you did or not." Freddie nodded and the group all walked into the elevator, Carly was silently cursing herself and the rules that her brother made, if her brother was not so blind, he would probably help the beasts out. "I think a talk will be in order pretty soon…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Freddie, don't worry about it."

* * *

Well, it seems Carly's having a bit of trouble trying to find a way to save Freddie. Mrs. Puckett's way is surely risky as well, I wonder what will happen now. Stick around for the next chapter!


	20. Jonah's Death

The Beast Within

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, get over it.

A/N: Now we go to 15 years of age.

Chapter 20 (Jonah's Death)

Jonah flew to Ahriman's domain, he landed and smirked as he glanced at the huge dragon. "What will you do today, Lord Ahriman?" Ahriman turned to Jonah and smiled.

"I think I will go out on the town, do you think they will ask me any of those annoying questions, such as whether or not I'm new to the town?" Jonah tapped his chin and shook his head slightly.

"That shouldn't be frequent, but I will ask if you will help me capture Sam, as I would like to destroy that angel child inside of her." Ahriman glanced up and smirked, he would definitely help Jonah to catch Sam, he closed his eyes and reverted to his human form. Jonah blinked and stared at Ahriman with a look of shock on his face; Ahriman crossed his arms and stared at Jonah. "Forgive me, Lord Ahriman, but even though I knew your human form, I am still shocked to see it."

"I suppose I have that affect on people then," Ahriman stated with an evil smile. Ahriman tapped his chin and tilted his head to the side, thinking of something as though he had forgotten something important. "Ah, my human name should be different than my demonic name, for it would be too obvious. So whenever you're with me, call me Frank. I feel that was my birth name anyway, as disgusting as it was, I suppose it'll have to do."

"Yes sir." Ahriman climbed onto Jonah's back and chuckled as the great beast flew toward the city. As they flew, a blast of fire shot up toward them, Jonah quickly swerved to the side and narrowed his eyes as he glanced down. On the ground stood a very enraged slayer, Jonah swooped higher into the air and growled. "I must protect you, for that is Spencer, the leader of the slayers."

"Fool." Ahriman's eyes turned to a bright yellow color and his skin started to turn scaly and black. "Do not worry about my safety; I am the king of all Beasts, the strongest." Jonah raised his eyebrow as the spikes grew from Ahriman's back and his teeth grew sharper and longer. "I will kill this slayer." Jonah nodded and Ahriman jumped from his back, large, black wings shot out and flapped into the air as he turned to a beast.

"Good luck sir, I shall deal with Sam Puckett." With that, Jonah flew off to try and capture Sam. He landed on the ground and transformed back into a human, knowing full well what would happen if he approached Sam's home while in demon form. _"Of course they would sense me, I'm sure they can't sense my presence while in human form though."_

Jonah's eyes changed to a pale color as he stared at the house, he was looking through the walls, trying to find out who all was inside the home. _"I see, she is alone…"_ Jonah slowly opened up a window and climbed inside, he walked into the living room where Sam was resting on the couch. _"She is asleep."_

-NEW SCENE-

Sam slowly opened her eyes and looked around, her eyes widened when she saw that she was no longer in her home, but was tied with her hands above her head and in a different house. _"Where am I?"_ Sam thought while glancing around. She struggled to get free of her bonds and stopped when she felt a presence behind her, she closed her eyes and tried to sense the presence. _"Jonah…"_

"Hello, I see you've awakened," Jonah said with a smirk as he walked around to face the front of Sam. "Well, now I think we should learn what I have in mind for you, oh yeah, the destruction of the one in here." Jonah pointed to Sam's belly and chuckled, Sam's eyes widened and she struggled once more. "Keep struggling, it isn't going to work, you cannot be free from these binds that you are in."

"Jonah, you bastard, you better leave me alone!" Sam struggled once more and groaned as failed to free herself again, Jonah chuckled and placed his hands at Sam's wrists, she gasped out as he squeezed her wrists together.

"You can't be free, just give in to the fact that I'm going to kill the baby that's inside of you, I just have to send a bunch of little beasts into you and they will devour your angel's fetus." Jonah looked down and smirked as he placed the tips of his fingers on the tip of Sam's jeans. "We have use for the beast inside, so we'll make sure to let you live and take the beast away whenever this one is born."

"Stop it, Jonah! You won't win, you can't win!" Sam grunted and bared her teeth, Jonah laughed once more and started to undo the pant button on Sam's pants. "Don't you even _think_ of going any further!"

"Stop complaining if you don't want me to hurt you even more."

"Release her," A voice said from behind. Jonah blinked and turned around, Sam gasped as she found herself looking into the eyes of Mr. Benson. "Surprised to see me? I am merely a ghost, that's sort of what happens when fighting Mrs. Shay, she killed me and I roamed this land as a ghost. Sadly, I had the misfortune of fighting the only Slayer that did that, but that's not the point."

"You better have a reason for being here," Jonah said while raising an eyebrow. Mr. Benson smirked and looked up at Sam, he tapped his chin and let out a sigh.

"Don't you remember what we were talking about that day, Miss Puckett?" Sam raised her eyebrow and tried to recall the conversation she had with him, he had been telling her about Angels and what their powers were like and that she was one. "What about your pure form?" Sam's eyes widened and a smirk formed at her lips, Jonah raised his eyebrow and glanced over at Sam.

"Angels all have a pure form," Sam said in a quiet voice. "It is our strongest form, we can go into it when the situation is dangerous enough, and no beast or person can lay a finger on us while we're in this form. The sad thing is, it only lasts about ten seconds." Sam looked up and closed her eyes, she spoke a small chant and her body began to glow completely white.

From her back, the wings of an angel sprouted out, her clothes vanished from her and her wings started to encase her body. A blue tiara like object appeared around her head and the glow that was around her body stayed where it was. Her wrists moved out of the ropes and her arms lowered, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Jonah, he was looking at her with fear in his eyes. In her right hand, her light sword appeared, she looked at it and then back to Jonah. Jonah stepped back and bared his teeth, he quickly transformed into his beast and charged toward Sam. She merely stood there and let Jonah run right through her, he gasped and slowly turned to look at her.

"W-Why did I not hit you?" Jonah asked with a shaky voice. Sam did not respond, she merely raised her blade and charged toward Jonah, he stepped back with fear and screamed as Sam thrust her blade into his chest. She pulled the blade out and watched as Jonah crumpled to his hands and knees, gasping for air and clutching his chest in pain. He slowly looked up at Sam and his body shook with agony.

"This is where you fall, Jonah." Sam's blade vanished and she slowly reverted to her original self, Jonah collapsed to the ground and his body vanished completely. Sam looked around and saw that Mr. Benson was not around, she sighed and crossed her arms. "Maybe he was just a vision that I needed in order to remind me to go ahead and do what I could to free myself." Sam walked out of the house and looked down the road, she knew where she was, she had been in Jonah's home, and it was not far from her house. _"I guess I'll just get back home, I'll have to tell Freddie about this though, as well as my mother."_

-NEW SCENE-

Spencer fell to the ground, his body was shaking from the look of defeat, Ahriman lifted his head into the air and laughed. Spencer growled and looked at the large beast, he couldn't give in yet. "D-Damn you," Spencer said while pushing himself up. "I'll kill you, I'll destroy you and all of your kind!" Spencer charged toward the beast and brought his arms toward his waist, he thrust his hands out and sent flames toward Ahriman.

"What's this, you're still fighting?" Ahriman asked while letting the flames into his mouth. "Mmm, delicious fire if you ask me, allow me to give you a taste of my fire." Ahriman opened his mouth and flames shot out, Spencer's eyes widened as he lifted his hands to block the fire. He placed his palms outward and let the flames hit his hands.

"You forget that I control fire, damned beast." Spencer pushed forward and sent the flames back toward Ahriman, the giant dragon shifted to the side and let the flames shoot past him. Ahriman sniffed the air and looked at Spencer with a smirk.

"You have so much hatred in you, it's beautiful to me. You must know what happens to a Slayer once they become too wrapped up in their own hate, is that correct?" Spencer raised his eyebrow and scoffed, Ahriman sighed and slowly shook his head. "Then allow me to explain. You see, once a Slayer reaches a certain peak in all of their hatred and anger, they transform. The sad thing about the protectors of the humans, is they have a beast that lives inside of them, eating up rage and hatred so much that they wait for the moment that the slayer loses themselves to it all. When that moment comes, that is when a Slayer transforms into a Beast, and by the looks of it, you have a hell of a lot of hate inside of you."

"Shut up, you don't even know what you're talking about!" Ahriman lifted himself into the sky and slammed his tail into Spencer, a spike on the tail hit Spencer in the abdomen and ripped out from his side. "Damn it!" Spencer swiftly thrust his hand forward and sent an enormous amount of fire toward Ahriman. "I am the leader of all the Slayers, what makes you think you can defeat me?"

"I'm the king of all Beasts, you can't possibly expect to defeat me, not with so much anger in you." Ahriman laughed again and flew toward Spencer, his giant foot landed on Spencer's chest and crushed him into the ground, causing him to spit out some blood.

"Damn it…" Spencer growled and looked into Ahriman's eyes, the giant beast opened his mouth to finish the job and stopped. "What is it, you can't finish the job?" Ahriman growled and his eyes narrowed, something inside of him wasn't letting him kill Spencer.

_"It's my damn pure side, it keeps me from being able to kill. Damn it, I need to be a complete beast before I can kill anyone, perhaps…"_ Ahriman's eyes widened and he flew into the sky and left the area. Spencer slowly stood up and placed his hand on his arm, he growled and stared at where Ahriman flew off in.

"Damn it, I can't believe I couldn't kill him…Damn it!"

"I can believe it," A voice said from behind. Spencer crossed his arms and turned to look at the speaker, it was Carly. "Here, let me do what I can to heal you, since we Slayers can do that for others." Carly walked over to Spencer and began to heal his wounds.

* * *

Ah, we've learned something more about Ahriman as well, it seems he is unable to kill his victims on his own! Jonah just got sliced and who knows what's about to happen next. Stick around and find out!


	21. A True Leader

The Beast Within

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, get over it.

A/N: Now we go to 15 years of age.

* * *

Chapter 21 (A True Leader)

Spencer growled and crossed his arms, his wounds were healed but he was still upset over not being able to defeat Ahriman. Carly closed her eyes and sighed, it was clear to her the reason for his loss. His heart was blocked and clouded by all the hate he held in him, he wasn't able to see or think clearly as long as it was all in him. Carly's face tightened and she clenched her fists tightly, she knew her brother was already lost to his lust for revenge and blood, he could never come back. He would never make a good leader, and his craze for revenge was something that seemed to take control over him.

Carly narrowed her eyes and looked over at Spencer; he was staring into the sky, watching the direction that Ahriman flew off. She had noticed something odd about Ahriman when she saw him, the beast from Hell. It was something vague, something that seemed remotely familiar to her; she was unsure what that was. She shrugged it off and continued to stare at her brother, she closed her eyes and let out a sigh, knowing full well what would happen if he continued down the road of hate even more. Carly opened her eyes and narrowed them as she remembered one of her mother's teachings.

_"Remember this, Carly," Mrs. Shay said while looking down at her daughter. A pot was on the stove, water was starting to boil in it. "Slayers are unlike humans and Angels, we each have to learn to control our anger and our rage. Like this pot of water, we can't let our anger get out of control." Carly tilted her head to the side while her mom pulled some ingredients for the food from the counter. "Slayers that lose control of their anger are like the beast, they have that beast that is inside of them, it will awaken when their anger hits breaking point. If this peak is reached, then the Slayer must die, because when they lose control, they lose themselves. Do you know what happens when they lose themselves?"_

_"No Mommy, what happens then?" The water was boiling at a fast pace now, Mrs. Shay put the food in the pot and an explosion of steam shot out._

_"They lose their soul…They lose their consciousness and everything about them is gone."_

Carly clenched her fists and her jaw tightened. _"They turn into a beast for good,"_ Carly thought while narrowing her eyes. Spencer's hate was growing more and more, she could see it whenever she looked at him, he was definitely on the verge of losing himself. "Either the Slayer must then die, like Mom did when she started losing herself, or they must have an Angel take their powers away. For Mom, there was no angel, and she knew that she was already on the trail to being lost. She had to die." Carly closed her eyes once more and let out a sigh; she heard a shuffling sound and quickly opened her eyes to see Spencer looking at her.

"That damn beast escaped," Spencer said with a tight jaw and fearsome eyes. "How the hell could I lose?" Carly looked toward the ground and sighed; she crossed her arms and looked at Spencer.

"Instead of dwelling over your loss, you should think about what went wrong and where, then strategize and learn from your mistakes. This beast is Ahriman, meaning devil, he is naturally very powerful." Carly tilted her head to the side and stared at her brother, she wondered why he did not use the weapon that he had inherited from his father. "Aside from my strength, I have inherited my mother's ability of using a mirage and teleporting elsewhere. I can do it about twenty times, as you know. Why have you not used the guns that you inherited from Dad? If you used those guns, you may have had a better chance against that demon."

"What are you saying?"

"Instead, you chose to allow the hate to blind you and cause you not to think clearly, you went straight into attacking and did not think things through like you should have done."

"We're slayers, we don't need to strategize, we're strong enough to take down those bastards without any of that bothersome waste of time." Carly closed her eyes and smirked, she knew he wasn't thinking right; even now the beast within his own self was starting to become agitated.

"Thinking things through, seeing with open eyes and an open mind, these are how one wins a battle. These are how one decides whether something is just or whether something is unjust. Mom fell to her own blade because her hate grew more and she had started to lose her own soul to the demon in her. She knew she had to be stopped before she begun, and that is why she…took her own life." Spencer's eyes widened and he let out a growl. "Spencer, you have been traveling down the wrong path, you're going down the path of hate."

"What the hell are you saying? Carly, you're not in a good position here." Carly raised her eyebrow and Spencer grit his teeth, he let out a growl and positioned his arms toward his side. "My own sister…I know what you have been doing, I also know that you let a beast _live_."

"That beast was a good beast, just like the beast you melted the other day. Every Slayer with good eyes can see it, but you were already blind, you have been blinded by your own insecurity."

"I should believe what you say? I know you lied to me Carly, I found out when you fought that beast, that was Freddie, wasn't it?" Carly's eyes widened slightly, she closed her eyes and scoffed.

"Maybe it was, is there anything wrong with that?"

"Why the hell is he still alive, Carly? You're a Slayer, do your job! He's lied to us; he deceived us, only to get us closer to him so that we would be strung in a web of lies and spare his life!"

"That's where you are wrong, Slayers and Angels alike are supposed to see into the heart and soul of someone, they can tell if the beast inside is evil or not. Freddie is not evil, he is human, the beast that lives inside of him is not an evil one either." Spencer's hands shook slightly; he closed his eyes and scoffed.

"You're already caught up in the web of lies; I suppose this beast has caused you to become blind."

"It is you that is blind; you cannot properly lead a group when you are so blind. Not all beasts are evil, the beast that Mom fought had not been evil, yet because of an event, she became blind and therefore she ended her own life. It is you that fell from her teachings, not her."

_"Remember that a true leader must keep an open mind to think clearly," Mrs. Shay said with a smile and a kind voice. "One must have an open ear to listen clearly, open heart to judge properly, and open eyes to see all. Revenge, hate, anger, regret, fear, these things and more are what closes all these things and shuts you out to the world. These are the things that will open you and turn you into a ravenous, bloodthirsty beast."_

"I'm sorry to say Carly, but since you have disobeyed my strict orders, I have to stop you," Spencer said with narrow eyes. Carly raised her eyebrows and watched as two guns appeared in Spencer's hands. Carly sighed and stared at him.

"So that is how it is? I must subdue that beast inside you before it awakens, because if it awakens, that is what Ahriman wants. If that beast awakens, then I will have no choice…but to end your life." A sword appeared in Carly's hand; she held it close to her and narrowed her eyes. _"I am sorry Mom, Spencer has lost himself, please give me the strength to teach him the error of his ways."_ Spencer lifted his hands and fired off two gunshots, Carly shouted and brought her sword up to deflect the bullets.

"Carly, you have to know that you have fallen, accept your penalty!" Carly narrowed her eyes once more and charged toward Spencer, he punched at her and missed her.

"It is not I that has fallen, Spencer! It is you; do you not see that your strict rules and lust for revenge has caused a rift and tension between the Slayers and the world?" Carly dodged a bullet shot by Spencer and then slashed her sword toward the gun. Spencer leapt back and glared at her. "Spencer, you can't push your desire for hate onto everyone, you are forcing them to slaughter innocent people. The evil beasts are usually the ones that live inside evil humans!"

"All beasts are evil, regardless, they killed Mom!"

"Mom killed herself, and she killed the beast. It was with this sword that she struck herself!" Carly slashed the sword toward one of Spencer's gun and sliced it in two. Spencer shouted and leapt back; he glared at Carly and narrowed his eyes.

"You shouldn't listen to the lies that the beasts tell you, I wonder how many lies Freddie has been telling you…" Spencer aimed his gun toward Carly and fired off another shot, hitting her in the shoulder. Carly yelped and clasped her shoulder tightly; she growled and stared at Spencer as though she was looking into his soul.

_"He's already become tainted, if I'm not careful, he will turn into a beast. I have to end this before that happens, but will I be able to do such a thing?"_ Carly charged toward Spencer and aimed her sword at his gun, she slashed at it only to have him pull back and fire another shot into her arm. _"Damn, of course he thinks _I'm_ the tainted one."_ She knew he was only doing what he perceived as his job, but it was wrong. _"He makes a poor leader, that's for sure."_

"Carly, when are you going to accept the fact that all beasts are evil? It's known, that's the way it always has been, we have to exterminate every last one of them." Carly narrowed her eyes and grit her teeth, no, they were not all evil and that was something he didn't get.

"Sure, as long as there are beasts in this world, there will be evil ones, but there are definitely good beasts around here. They are everywhere, and you would be able to see them, if your eyes were open. A proper leader is supposed to know these things!"

"Is that it?" Spencer smirked and Carly raised her eyebrow, Spencer's hand tightened around his gun and his eyes narrowed. "You want my seat; you want my seat so that you can allow these beasts to destroy the world."

"What? Hell no, I don't want that, but I know one thing that you do not know, you do not make a good leader. I don't dare say that I would make a good leader, but I can say this, there are Slayers out there who would make better leaders than you. It is because those Slayers fight with open eyes, open minds, open ears, and open hearts." Carly slashed her sword toward Spencer and he jumped back slightly, but his gun was still sliced in half.

"Y-You attacked me…"

"No, I attacked the gun, but I also attacked the beast that is awakening inside of you. The more you try and dig into your hate, the more that beast will come out. Then, and only then, I may have to be forced to kill you, and I don't desire that end."

"Heh, I won't become a beast, I may be the only one thinking logically here!" Carly growled slightly and the sword in her hand vanished. She glanced toward the ground and grit her teeth, a smirk formed on Spencer's mouth. "Have you come to give up, have you realized that you are lost and you've decided to accept your punishment?"

"Damn it…" Carly punched Spencer in the face and sent him crashing into the ground; he sat up and stared at Carly, anger evident in his eyes. "Spencer, take a good look in the puddle next to you, take a good look at yourself." Spencer raised his eyebrow and looked in the puddle, his eyes grew large and he quickly looked away. He lifted his hands up and stared at them, they were slightly wrinkled and a slight grayish color. "This is what your close-mindedness has done to you, all this hate and lust for revenge, the slaughter of innocents has begun to turn you into what you hate most. Spencer, it isn't I that is the lost one here, it is you, you have lost yourself over all this burning rage inside of you."

"I-I can't believe this, I'm turning into this creature?" Spencer blinked and then looked up at Carly, her eyes were narrow and her fists were clenched as she stared down at him and let her hair blow in the wind. "I don't care, I still have to lead the Slayers, I still have to defeat all the other beasts, and I must punish you for disobeying me!"

"Spencer…" Spencer growled and quickly got up, he rushed toward Carly and gasped as he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. His eyes widened and he stared into Carly's stern but soft eyes, he glanced down and saw that she had made her sword appear once more and shoved it through him. "I'm sorry, but you are not strong enough, Spencer. You are not fit to lead the Slayers, you are not fit because you are weak…you are weak because of your own fault, your own raging heart." Carly pulled her blade from him and he fell to his knees.

"C-Carly, how could you?" Carly sighed and looked over as Mrs. Puckett stepped next to her; Amy glanced down at Spencer and frowned.

"She's right," Amy said with a sigh. "You will not die here, but what will you do? You will still attack Freddie, you will still desire to slaughter all beasts, good and evil, you are not fit to lead. In this war that has begun, you will only lead the Slayers to ruin."

"What will you do?" Amy lifted her hand up and pointed a finger toward Spencer, his eyes widened as a large blast of white light shot out and poured over his body.

"You will no longer have your slayer abilities, you will no longer remember Freddie as a beast, you will not know what a Beast is, nor will you know anything about Angels and Slayers. Spencer Shay, your penalty will be that of a normal human, your memories will be fixed."

"My brother's wound will be healed?" Carly asked while looking at Amy with a frown.

"Yes."

"I did not want to fight him, but I suppose it was the only way." Amy lowered her arm and Spencer lay on the ground, he was unconscious, as was a symptom for what had happened.

"You did the right thing, Carly, for you listened to what your mother taught you and because of that, you were calm and knew right from wrong. You saved your brother."

"I saved him?"

"Yes, you spared him from the turmoil of allowing his hate devour his soul, I think he was looking for a savior because he knew what was going to happen to him. Carly, you make a better leader, it's time for you to take your blade with you and lead the Slayers as the strongest Slayer. Do you think you can do this?" Amy looked at Carly and the Slayer then bowed her head.

"Yes, and I accept this." Carly lifted her head and looked at Amy with determined eyes. "There will be a few changes that I must make, but I will not let you down, I will lead the Slayers with the best of my ability." Amy smiled and nodded her head, she then looked to the side and frowned.

"There is something that we must tell Freddie, I suspect you know what it is." Carly nodded and walked over to Spencer, they would have to wait for him to awaken, and then they would be going home.

* * *


	22. The Discussion

The Beast Within

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, get over it.

A/N: Now we go to 15 years of age.

* * *

Chapter 22 (The Discussion)

Carly sat in her apartment while Spencer made some of his tacos, she was still very thankful that she didn't have to kill him. She looked over in the kitchen and smiled as her brother started to heat them up, he knew that her friends would be coming over, and for once she didn't need to worry about him killing them. Amy Puckett and Della Benson were the first two that walked in, Della appeared to be naturally afraid of what had to be said.

Of course, Carly knew this had to be said, given the circumstances. Even Amy had a solemn look on her face; everyone would have to be more cautious during this war. She also knew that Freddie would have to make a decision, because it was apparent that his beast could very well be in danger. Amy and Della sat in a couple chairs and looked over at Spencer, Della knew well enough that Carly took his place as leader. In fact, every Slayer, Angel, and Beast alike knew it by now. Della was still worried, it wasn't that she didn't trust Carly, but she was still afraid of the Slayers that would go after her son. Carly frowned and started to speak.

"Mrs. Benson, I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive what my mother had to do," Carly said in a quiet voice. Della looked over at Carly and saw the girl hunched over slightly, with her hands clasped together. Carly leaned back in the couch and sighed. "My mother had lost herself, and there is nothing that I can do to bring back your husband. What I _can_ do is make sure that Freddie will be protected. No Slayer will be permitted to kill a good beast, and no Slayer will be permitted to kill Freddie Benson or even Valerie Williams." Della's body shook slightly, while she closed her eyes.

"Thank you," Della said while smiling softly. A tear escaped her eye as she remembered the gruesome battle that took place years ago. The room grew quiet as they all remembered the grisly scene, there was nothing they could do to change it, and all they could do was offer retribution. "You say your mother lost herself, as Spencer was going to lose himself?" Carly looked over at her brother and back to Della, she closed her eyes and gave a brief nod. Spencer had already lost control; he would have killed Freddie if Carly didn't stop him. Either that or he would have turned into a beast.

"My brother was already starting to turn into a beast, and if he did that, then there wouldn't have been anything else I could have done for him. The Slayers and the Angels have accepted me as the leader of the Slayers, I am thankful for that. I hope we can survive this apocalypse, Ahriman will not rise." Della tensed up slightly and Amy slowly nodded her head. Amy's features tightened as Carly stood up and walked into the kitchen. Carly opened the refrigerator and took out some drinks; she walked over to the meeting area and set the drinks on the table as the front door opened. Freddie, Sam, Jake, and Valerie walked into the room, each of them was concerned about what they were meeting about.

"We're here," Freddie said while smiling. He frowned and looked over at Spencer, he watched as Spencer set the plate of tacos on the kitchen counter. "It's pretty hard to believe that I'm safe around him now, when it was just the other day that he would have killed me in an instant." Sam smiled and rubbed Freddie's back, giving him some comfort. Spencer looked over at Freddie and grinned.

"Hey, how's it going?" Spencer asked while walking over to Freddie. As if on habit, Freddie tensed up, everyone noticed this action and said nothing at all. Spencer smiled and gave Freddie a pat on the shoulder. "Are you having a good day?"

"Uh, yeah, actually it's been pretty good so far." Freddie chuckled nervously and watched as Spencer walked over to one of his many sculptures. He gave a small sigh and relaxed his body. Carly lifted her hand and gestured for the group to walk over to where she was. Freddie looked over at Carly and she motioned for him to sit down on the couch as she stood up. Jake leaned against a nearby wall as Freddie, Sam, and Valerie sat on the couch. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Carly took a sip of her drink and slowly set it on the table, she looked over at Amy and then back to Freddie.

"I'm sure you know that an apocalypse has pretty much begun," Carly said with a quiet voice. "The Beast from hell, Ahriman, has been awakened." Freddie nodded and Della closed her eyes, looking as though she was afraid of something. "Well, we will have to kill him of course." Carly slowly stood up and walked over to a window, she looked out and saw numerous beasts flying and running about. "Once he's gone, all these beasts may leave too. Of course, I don't really know what will happen." Freddie tilted his head slightly and crossed his arms over in thought.

"Carly, do you think that my twin is here?" Carly raised her eyebrow and turned around, Freddie sighed and Della stiffened. "I know I should have a twin, Sam's pregnant with twins because I'm a beast and she's an angel. If an angel and a beast marry, there will always be twins, and I'm supposed to have had a twin…one that would have been an angel, right?" Amy sighed and Carly glanced over at her as she began to speak.

"Yes, you would have a twin," Amy said in a firm voice. "You were the beast, which means your twin was an angel." Freddie appeared excited, he would love to have a twin, even though it was a long lost twin. Of course, he did wonder why his twin became lost, Angels were very careful not to lose an infant or toddler. He could also remember to when he was four or five, and he never remembered a twin.

"So, you would know where he is, right?" Amy nodded and Carly slowly closed her eyes, this would be the hard part to explain. It seemed that almost every one in the room except Freddie might know who he was.

"Your twin was last seen as an angel in his pure form, which would be his infant state. It appears the last person to touch him was the last beast that could touch an angel in their pure state, and that was Jonah's father." Freddie raised his eyebrow and Amy continued. "This infant was kidnapped and thrust into hell; I had to destroy the beast that did the crime."

"So what are you saying?" Carly opened her eyes and turned to face Freddie, her hands tightened and her face grew firm.

"Your twin has turned into a beast," Carly responded. Everyone looked at Carly with wide eyes; all except Amy and Della were really confused. "He's not just any beast, either. Your twin is the hellish beast known as Ahriman." Freddie's eyes widened considerably and Sam let out a small gasp. Jake and Valerie even looked shocked; nobody really could believe that such a vile demon was Freddie's twin. "You are lucky for the most part; Ahriman should have a pure side to him." Amy nodded and all eyes turned to her.

"Being part Angel, there is a small part in him that cannot kill a soul," Amy stated with a calm voice. "However, this is where we believe you're in danger. Ahriman knows you are his twin, he also knows you are a beast. If he takes your beast and absorbs it into him, he will become unstoppable." Freddie paled at that, he tried to imagine Ahriman as an invincible beast. "It is highly likely that the way he would go about doing this that you could die."

"We won't let him die," Jake said while pushing himself off of the wall. He was determined to keep his friend alive; nothing could keep him from protecting those that he cared about. Carly nodded in agreement, it seemed that everyone really cared to keep Freddie protected.

"Though we don't know anything about Ahriman right now," Amy said while rubbing her chin. "We don't know what he can do, or how strong he is currently. As long as Freddie has that beast inside of him, he and all that are around him are in danger." Freddie closed his eyes and slowly stood up, everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows and concern.

"If everyone is in danger, then I want you to remove my beast, Mrs. Puckett." Amy blinked and stared at him, everyone else paled slightly at the mention of such a trivial method.

"Is that really something that you want to do, Freddie? Why would you want to risk such a method?" Sam looked straight ahead and her hands closed slightly while Jake and Valerie stared at the ground. Freddie had a determined look on his face, it appeared as though his mind was already made up, but Amy's way was one where he stood more of a chance of death. Nobody wanted him to die; they all loved him and wanted to see him live.

"Me being a beast, my twin being a killer, it threatens those I love and care about…So that's why I think it's necessary for you to remove my beast as soon as possible."

* * *

Yes, it's a cliffhanger, we'll have to see what happens in the next chapter. Stick around


	23. Removal

The Beast Within

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, get over it.

A/N: Now we go to 15 years of age.

* * *

Chapter 23 (Removal)

"Is this what you honestly want?" Amy asked while standing up and crossing her arms over. "You know the results; the longest a person has lived from my method was about 2 years." Jake stared at Freddie in shock and Sam kept her eyes shut, she hated the thought of losing Freddie. Carly let out a sigh and Valerie stared at the ground, nobody wanted Freddie to go through with this. "Think about it, Freddie. Think about those who will be affected by this decision."

"Mrs. Puckett, I just think-" At that moment, a large humanoid beast flew into the window. Everyone stood up and stepped back, Sam remained in her seat, still thinking about Freddie. The beast glared at Freddie and smirked, its eyes told the entire story. This beast was violent and hungry for Freddie's beast. "What are you here for?" Freddie asked the creature. This creature had horns going from its shoulders all the way to its hands, there were bumps decorating the crown of its head and fangs coming from its mouth. "I can see you're pretty damn ugly."

"I have come to retrieve your beast for Lord Ahriman," The beast stated. Freddie narrowed his eyes and growled slightly.

"You want my beast? Then try to take it." Freddie transformed into his beast and roared at the creature in front of him. He dashed toward the creature and slashed at it with his claws. The beast jumped back and winced in pain as his wounds bled, it was apparent that this beast was a weak creature. "You won't be taking my beast that easily."

"It's not hard, all we have to do is reach into your soul and rip it out." The creature thrust his hand forward and into Freddie's chest, he winced as the creature pulled on something inside.

"Freddie!" Sam shouted as she swiftly stood up. "Get off of him!" Sam dashed toward the creature and started to kick him, Freddie's eyes grew large as the creature pulled his hand out and swiped Sam with his arm. "Ugh!" Sam landed on the ground and the creature quickly grabbed her neck and lifted her into the air, he smirked and tilted his head to the side.

"Put her down!" Freddie shouted out as he stepped forward. The beast glared at him and held his hand in the air.

"Let's talk negotiation," the creature responded as he lifted his claw to Sam's chest. "I'm willing to spare your woman's life, as well as your friends, if you will merely allow me to take that beast from your body." Freddie clenched his teeth and tightened his fists, he hated negotiating like that. "It won't hurt…me. The process is exactly how Ahriman would do it, sure it might be painful for you, but at least you stand _some_ chance of living."

"Damn you, I don't give a crap about my life, just let her go!" Freddie looked back to see Jake, Carly and Amy all getting ready to fight, they weren't going to let the creature harm Sam. The creature laughed and snapped his fingers, each of the fighters found themselves falling into the floor. The boards grew out and caught them in place, trapping them. "No!" Freddie growled and glared at the creature, his anger was rising to extreme levels. Sam placed her hands on the beast's arm and tried to pull free from his grip, but she couldn't break out. "Damn you, I said to let her go."

"Allow me to take you to Ahriman and I'll spare your friends." Freddie chuckled and slowly shook his head; he had a hard time believing that. He didn't really have any other choice, though. It was either that or Sam would probably die. He gave a sigh and the beast grinned. "I see, so you've given up then?" Sam's eyes widened and Valerie let out a soft gasp, Freddie merely nodded in return. "That's good, Ahriman will be very pleased." The creature lowered Sam to the ground and turned toward Freddie. "Thank you for obliging." Freddie smirked and a fierce glint shone in his eyes, the creature raised an eyebrow and took a step back.

"Ahriman's a beast of hell, right? Well when you go to hell, send him a message for me, from his brother…" Freddie charged toward the beast and opened his fangs, he bit into the creature's chest and snapped through the heart. He then ripped the heart from the creature and pressed his claws into the creature's arms, injecting a large amount of venom into the body. He then thrust his arm through the creature's chest and ripped upwards.

"D-Damn it…" The creature stepped backwards and fell out the window, Freddie let out a large howl as the demon fell toward the earth. Amy's eyes widened and she used her power to pull herself from the hole. She helped Carly and Jake out of their traps and stared at Freddie.

"Damn it, he's going to go feral at this rate!" Amy shouted. Jake and Carly stared at her and then back to Freddie.

"I thought he was already feral," Jake said while staring at his friend. He'd never seen Freddie so angry before, but then, the creature did just threaten Sam and everyone else in the room. Sam sighed and slowly stood up, her light sword formed in her hand and she slowly opened her eyes.

"If you want that beast out of you so badly, why don't you ask me?" Sam asked while stepping toward Freddie. "I've learned the way to remove a beast from a human without shortening the lifespan at all." Freddie's beast started to slowly take over, but his speech was still there. He looked at Sam and raised his eyebrow, unsure of what she was going to do. The others all stared on in slight confusion.

"I do want my beast gone," Freddie responded. "That beast surely wasn't the only one hunting me, and they'll use you and everyone else to try and take my beast. I don't want to throw your lives on the line like that!" Sam nodded in understanding, she didn't want Freddie to be upset anymore. She didn't want beasts to go after him either. If her mom were to perform her method, Freddie might die in a few years. Carly's method would kill him in a matter of seconds; of course, she couldn't help how well that fit in with the slayers.

"I'll remove your beast, and mom can turn it into the animals that make up the beast. That should be a canine, a snake, an eagle, and a cat." Sam wrapped her free arm around Freddie's neck and brought her lips to his, using the angel's kiss to turn him back to a human. "First, I'll use the Angel's Kiss on your human form; it should build up the purity inside of you. This blade in my hand will repel the dark side of you, causing the beast to jump out." Sam looked over at Jake and Carly, she smiled softly and let out a sigh. "You two should subdue the beast while Mom tries to turn the beast into its animal forms. Freddie, why don't you think things through, though? If you let mom do this, then you would die…No one wants you to die."

"I'm sorry…" Sam shrugged and cupped the side of Freddie's face, she gazed into his eyes and slowly brought her lips to his. Freddie felt a powerful shifting inside of him, and then winced as Sam pushed her blade into his chest. It only hurt for a mere second, but after that, there was nothing. Sam released her blade and wrapped her other arm around Freddie's neck, making sure that there would be no pain for Freddie. His beast soon shot out from his back and Sam's blade vanished. The beast tried to get away, but Jake and Carly quickly used their weapons and pressed the beast into a wall.

Sam moved her lips back and slowly opened her eyes, Freddie smiled back at her and kissed her forehead. "I don't ever want to lose you, Freddie."

"You never will." Sam smiled and released Freddie, she walked over to Freddie's beast and Amy stepped next to her.

"Finally you won't have to be plagued by this beast any longer," Amy said in a gentle voice. She raised her arm and touched the beast's snout; white light poured out and surrounded the beast. "Any thoughts as to what you're going to do with the dog and cat part of this creature?" The group watched as four animals appeared in the room, a husky, a snake, an eagle, and a cat all sat in place. Amy smiled at the eagle and pointed out the window. "You're free to go, fly away. Take the snake and make sure it lands safely on the ground." The eagle then picked the snake up in its talons and flew out of the window; it took the snake to the ground and then flew off into the sky.

"The dog and cat are so cute," Sam said while petting them. The dog barked and licked her while the cat rubbed her leg. Amy smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"Fine then, they will be your first family pets. I will make sure they go up into Heaven until they are ready to become your pets. That will happen when you and Freddie get your own home." Sam nodded and Freddie placed his arm around Sam's waist, he smiled and kissed her forehead as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Sam," Freddie said in a quiet voice. "I feel relieved that I won't be putting you all in danger. I'm not a beast anymore, either."

"Ah, you never were a beast," Jake said while crossing his arms and smirking. "You were just a human host to a beast." Freddie chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, either way, he was happy.

"The question is, I thought an Angel's kiss or a Slayer's kiss wasn't supposed to be romantic," Valerie said while tilting her head and raising her eyebrow. "That kiss looked more passionate than what an Angel's Kiss was supposed to be…" Sam chuckled nervously and Amy smiled at her, it was an Angel's Kiss, but at the same time it was more than that.

"Maybe a little passion was added," Sam responded. "I mean, after all, I _do_ love my dork." Freddie closed his eyes and chuckled as the others laughed. They all looked over and saw Carly staring out the window.

"What's up, Carly?" Freddie asked while crossing his arms. Carly sighed and crossed her arms over.

"This world is plagued with beasts now," Carly responded while watching a beast fly over a nearby building. "We have a lot of cleaning up to do."

* * *

Hmm, with Freddie's beast gone, he is safe. It looks like Sam found a surefire way to remove it. Well, stick around for the next chapter


	24. Unity

The Beast Within

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, get over it.

A/N: Now we go to 15 years of age.

* * *

Chapter 24 (Unity)

Carly sat on a throne like chair in an assembly for the Slayers and Angels, next to her sat Freddie, Sam, Jake, Valerie, and Mrs. Puckett. Soon all of the Slayers and Angels of the city and nearby towns had arrived, and the Slayers and Angels of the world were watching through other means. Carly appeared calm and sophisticated, but anybody that knew her knew that she was extremely nervous about the meeting. It was here that she would change the rules and free the Slayers and Beasts from the ironclad grip of her brother.

Carly eyed the podium in front of her, and her eyes shifted to the large crowd that seemed to go for miles. A single drop of sweat ran down the side of her face as she slowly stood up. When she stood up, the entire crowd grew silent, watching her every move. Her friends stood up with her and Amy placed a comforting hand on Carly's shoulder while giving a reassuring smile to the girl. Carly smiled back and walked toward the podium, ready to give her speech.

"Slayers and Angels of the world, I am thankful for those who accept me as your leader," Carly started while gripping the sides of the podium. "I am thankful for Mrs. Amy Puckett, that she made me leader after my brother, the former leader, Spencer Shay." Carly closed her eyes and took a breath, she knew that despite the bad ideals her brother had, he did have a lot of good points that many Slayers respected him for. "For those who do not accept me, I pray that one day you will, whenever that day may be."

Carly's eyes drifted over the crowd, as if counting each and every head and set of eyes boring into her. "As you know, Spencer was well respected in his leadership. Though, he was tainted and fell from our mother's teaching. He led with hate and malice, which causes a Slayer to go blind and lose their way. So together with Mrs. Puckett, we had to remove his powers, and it was there that she made me into the next leader." As nervous as she was, her body did not shake, and the longer she was up there, the more confident she became. She knew she had the respect, trust, and loyalty of almost every Slayer out there, and that fueled her desire to be a great leader for them and lead them through the end of the apocalypse.

She closed her eyes and thought for a brief second before opening them once more. "As you know, my brother made a few rules that were less than right. A Slayer has no right to take the life of that which it protects, meaning the humans. I'm here to say that the only time we are allowed to take a human life is when the human and beast are both corrupt and evil."

"The teachings of my brother also come into question; he taught you all that every beast was evil no matter what. I'm here to say that no, not every beast is evil. There is proof of that, for standing next to me right now is a Beast and a former Beast." Carly looked over at Freddie and Valerie, they smiled and waved at the audience. She nodded at them and then returned her gaze to the crowd. "If they were vile, then they would have attacked you by now. Also remember that each Slayer can see which Beast is good and which beast is evil. If you look at these two, a non tainted Slayer should see a pure white aura surrounding them, and not a dark cloud."

"She's right!" A Slayer said from the crowd. "That one beast is good! Spencer was…wrong?" Carly closed her eyes once more, that may have been one Slayer that never thought Spencer could be a bad leader.

"As I said, my brother himself was tainted into believing all Beasts were evil because of our mother's death. One can never believe what a Slayer says when they become tainted with hatred."

"How do we know you're not one of the tainted ones?" Carly blinked and thought for a minute before answering the question.

"Is there an Angel and Slayer in the crowd that do not accept me?" Carly's friends looked at her as she walked around the podium and stepped on the ground. "Two of each, come to me and look deeply into my soul. You should be able to see if I am tainted or not, and if I am tainted, then I urge you to take my life."

Each member of the audience was silent, each one of them fearing for the result of this. They knew that if they went against Spencer's word, he would put them to death, but they didn't know about Carly. She was his sister, how different was she from Spencer? "I promise you, I will have no problem with whoever feels they are against me, I am not like my brother. I refuse to punish any Slayer unless they commit that which is an unspeakable crime. So I will as for two Angels and two Slayers that don't accept me to come up now and search my soul to see if it is tainted." Carly waited and watched as four people walked up to her, each looking timid.

"So you won't punish us if we say you're tainted?" The male Slayer asked. There were two males and two females, one of each. Carly smiled at the slayer and nodded her head.

"If I am indeed tainted, I give you permission to destroy me on the spot and let a new Slayer take leadership." The Slayers and the two Angels nodded and gazed deeply at Carly, searching into her soul. What they found was not what they expected, though it could be said that they did not expect her to be completely tainted. In fact, it was a very large and strong soul with a large and pure aura surrounding it. The four people stared in shock and each person in the audience stared at their expressions in wonder.

"S-She's definitely not tainted," the female Angel said in a quick voice. The four testers turned and looked at the audience, with that they proclaimed their answer. "She is almost as pure as her mother's soul was when she was leader. She could be the greatest leader the Slayers have had yet."

"Thank you for that, you may return to your position now." The four nodded and walked back into the audience, Carly returned to her position at the podium. "Those four have said that I am not tainted, so now it is up to you whether you're ready or willing to trust me or not. It is in these times that we need a good leader who will bring us all together and defeat the demon that wishes to destroy us all. I have been chosen to be that leader, and I can only be as good as your eyes are willing to see."

Carly looked over to see a large, flying beast perch itself nearby the audience. She narrowed her eyes and stared at it, the beast was a pure beast. Some Slayers started to charge toward the beast and Carly put out her arm. "Stop, before you strike the beast, take a look at it. Does it appear evil to you?" The Slayers stopped and stared at the creature; they took a step back and turned around to look at Carly. "From here on, Slayers will not be permitted to kill a Beast without first looking to see if it is evil, along with its human."

"What do we do if there's an evil beast and a good human?" One Slayer asked from the audience. They looked over to see the beast fly away; it was frightened and had only wanted to see what was going on. Carly closed her eyes and let out a sigh while thinking of an answer. "If you find that the Beast is evil but the human is good, you are to capture that Beast and take him to one of the cells that we Slayers have that are specifically for detaining a Beast. You must then wait for there to be a way to safely remove that Beast and destroy it, or help teach that human how to keep that Beast under control."

"What if the human's evil but the Beast isn't? Also, we can detect a pure or evil human?"

"Yes, you can tell anything that is corrupt or pure, be it a human or an Angel. However, if you find a human that is violent but the Beast is not, then here is the rule. You are only permitted to slay Beasts. If there is an evil Beast with an evil Human, you may slay both in order to protect the world. However, the police agents need their jobs, if there is a corrupt human that has a good Beast inside of them, you must let them go and let the police do their job."

"What will you do if we break this rule?"

"The penalty will _not_ be death as my brother once stated. However, if you break the cardinal rule and destroy a pure beast or a pure beast with a virulent human, you will lose your powers. If the human is pure yet the beast is evil, you must take them to the Slayer's Cell and help them rather than destroy them. A pure human must _never_ die by a Slayer's hand."

"What if both Beast and Human are good?"

"Then leave them alone, they can live in harmony without destroying anything. It is time to say that we must never kill a beast out of hatred. For those of you who have, under Spencer's rule, destroyed any pure beasts or pure humans, then you are pardoned for the crime." Carly looked over the audience and smiled softly. "Today, we start anew! Beasts, Slayers, and Angels are allowed to live together in harmony without fear of destruction. There is a perfect balance, and that balance must be kept. Slayers only take corrupt Beasts just as the Angels can only take corrupt Slayers."

"So, it's possible to live in harmony with the Beasts?"

"Yes. Also, together we must destroy the great demon known as Ahriman. As the prophecy states, if he is brought here, destruction and chaos will reign, under the false guidance, the Slayers will lose. The four kingdoms are separate, one kingdom is weak and one is at the top. Two kingdoms are constantly at war, one without a king and one that is misguided. Unless these three kingdoms can stop an age old war, when the smoldering devil arrives, the fourth kingdom and the misguided kingdom will fall. Then slowly the strong, thriving kingdom will be devoured…"

"What does it mean?"

"I will explain it as I have interpreted. 'He' refers to the Great Demon, and that is Ahriman. False guidance leading to the Slayer's ruin refers to the Slayers being under rule of a corrupt leader. There are four kingdoms. Those are Slayers, Beasts, Humans, and Angels. The weak kingdom could refer to either the Slayers or the Humans, and the one at the top is obviously the Angels. The two at war are the Beasts and the Slayers. The age old war must be ended by the Slayers, Beasts, and Angels, if it is not, then the Humans and the Slayers will be led to ruin. Soon after, the Angels will be led to ruin and the world will plummet."

A large gasp was heard rushing through the crowd, and silence soon followed after. Carly held her hands out and moved them down to calm the audience. "Though the Beasts have someone controlling them, that is Ahriman; they still do not have a ruler. The Slayers are and should be without a misguided ruler. So together, this is where we should unite together and bring down the great demon." Carly pointed to her side, causing Valerie and Freddie to turn to her. "Valerie Williams is here to represent the Beasts and Freddie Benson is no longer with his beast, he represents those that we protect, the humans." Amy stepped next to Carly and the Slayer smiled at her. "The grand ruler, and leader of the Angels, Mrs. Puckett will help to seal this deal. Together, the leaders of the Slayers, Beasts, and Angels will unite and a human must be there to provide witness."

Sam walked over to a table on the stage and placed a contract on it. Carly, Valerie, Freddie, and Amy all walked over to it as Sam read the treaty out. It was an official treaty, declaring the alliance of the Beasts, Slayers, and Angels. It gave permission for any one of the groups to destroy a corrupt ally. It declared that the war between the Slayers and the Beasts must come to an end and the contract would be made whole with the signatures of the representatives or leaders. The contract would also be protected and placed in a safe area in the heavens. With that, the four leaders took a pen and brought it to the appropriate line for their signature.

Carly was first as she signed her name. "I, Carly Shay sign under the Slayers that we freely unite together with the Beasts."

"I, Valerie Williams sign as a representative of the Beasts to say that we will no longer continue this war."

"I, Freddie Benson sign on the line of the Humans and give proof that I bore witness to the signing of this treaty."

"And I, Amy Puckett, sign to accept this treaty as official and to unite the kingdoms together as one." Amy then took the treaty in her hand and closed her eyes. A light surrounded the contract and lifted it into the air, everyone watched as it shot up into the sky, sealing its place into the heavens. With that, Carly turned and walked back to the podium. She felt all eyes upon her, waiting for her next words or orders.

"Now that we are united, we must clean this world up. As you can see, there are now a multitude of new Beasts on this earth. There are pure beasts, and there are evil beasts. Each of them resides inside a good or virulent human and each of them are under Ahriman. It is time to destroy the violent beasts and protect this world, and together, we must destroy Ahriman."

"Can we really defeat him?"

"Yes, and remember this, he cannot kill a soul. He was an Angel at one point of time, so that good soul inside of him prevents him from killing anyone. He would have required the beastly soul of his twin brother in order to remove that pure spot, but he will not be capable of doing so now. That reason is why we have so many vile Beasts with us." Carly turned to Valerie and looked into the girl's eyes. Valerie blinked and looked fearful, not sure what it was Carly was going to suggest. "I need you to gather all of the good beasts and alert them that we will be fighting in a war against Ahriman and the vile demons under him. The good beasts will be coming to you, as I do believe they have been, am I correct?"

"Well I have seen a lot of good beasts coming to me, what is that about?" Valerie asked while raising her eyebrow.

"That means they look to you as their leader. They need a leader to accept them, I do believe they have been searching for a leader for years and you have the strength. Your mother has been dead for years, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Then you do not know much about her. Let me explain to you who she was. You see, Henry Benson was the ruler of the Beasts at one point of time. When he died, he had a vice ruler underneath him, and that person was your own mother. She did not have time to choose a secondary ruler though, for she only ruled for one year before a Slayer killed her." Valerie's eyes grew wide and she took a slight step back, she was obviously shocked at the information that Carly was relaying over to her. "The beasts now look to you as her daughter in hopes that you will lead them. They need control, and I'm saying that you are that person that will be able to help them gain this control. So, will you accept the title as ruler of the Beasts?"

Everything grew silent as Valerie held her gaze with Carly. Carly's eyes were stern, serious, and deep as Valerie's eyes were merely confused and pondering all the questions inside her mind. She closed her eyes and took a breath before giving her answer. "Yes, I will accept that title. Yet, I don't see myself fighting, because I do hate to fight." Carly smiled at her and placed her hand on Valerie's shoulder.

"That is fine; everyone has a leader that doesn't like to fight. Personally, I think that is sometimes what makes a good leader. A leader should be more focused on thinking and teaching their comrades rather than to fight constantly." Valerie slowly nodded and Carly turned back to the Slayers. "So are you ready to join together and defeat Ahriman and his army of demons? Will you follow me? That is your choice, I thank each and every one of you for being here to witness this new day and a time of great change." With that, Carly walked off of the stage and her friends followed her. She smiled as an immaculate roar of applause erupted from the crowd. It seemed that truly each Slayer accepted her as their ruler and each of them accepted the new unity.

* * *

There's that chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up soon


	25. Preparation of War

The Beast Within

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, get over it.

A/N: Now we go to 16 years of age.

* * *

Chapter 25 (Preparation for War)

Valerie stood by Jake as she overlooked all of the beasts, they had just accepted her as their leader and she had given the speech announcing the changes that had been made and would be made. Sam was there as well as Freddie and Carly, it had been necessary for them all to be there during this time. The group knew that Ahriman had to be somewhere nearby, after all, why would he miss such an important meeting. Now the meeting was over and the beasts had been dispersed until they were to be called for the war. Even Amy had come for the meeting.

Now it was just Valerie and the others, discussing what was to come. They had no idea where Ahriman's lair was, but they had a feeling that some of the more virulent beasts might know. "So, Ahriman can still get into Heaven?" Freddie asked while crossing his arms. "He's a beast, how can he get there without being led by a Slayer?"

"It's possible since Ahriman was originally an Angel," Amy stated. She rubbed her chin and narrowed her eyes. "He still has that pure part of him left. I know if he were to find and devour the souls of those four animals that we separated the beast into, then he could erase pure part of him."

"So, the dog and cat are well hidden?" Jake asked while raising his eyebrow. Amy nodded in response, they made an effort to hide those two animals, knowing full well that Ahriman might try to find and devour those two. "What about the snake and eagle? What happens if Ahriman finds them?"

"There's like a million snakes out there," Valerie stated. "How would he be able to find the right one? As for the eagle, I wouldn't even know about that."

"He's Freddie's twin," Carly replied. She narrowed her eyes and placed the side of her finger to her chin in thought. "He'd be able to detect where parts of Freddie's soul would be. Those animals have some parts of Freddie's soul in them, so he could find them." Freddie twitched slightly, nervous about the outcome of everything. Carly looked over at him and smiled. "It'll be just fine."

"Yeah Freddie, we're all with you," Sam said as she smiled and kissed Freddie's cheek. Freddie smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her waist, he kissed her cheek in return.

"Of course, I'm not all that worried about myself," Freddie replied. "I'm more worried about all of you. Now that that beast is out of me, I don't know if Ahriman's going to target me."

"If the beast inside you was the first target, Ahriman probably won't target you," Amy stated while patting Freddie's shoulder. "Chances are, he'll want to find those animals before the start of the war. If he finds the snake and eagle before we do, we'll just have to up security around the dog and cat."

"Of course, those two animals would be in a pretty secure place," Carly said while crossing her arms over. "I've positioned a group of Slayers to join the Angels near those two, so Ahriman would at least have to fight to get there."

"Plus, it's heaven," Sam said with a small laugh. "Ahriman can't transform into his beast form in Heaven." Amy nodded but frowned.

"Don't forget, he's part angel," Amy said. "When he's in heaven, he could have angel powers. That means, he can still fight…if he's got a human form, he'll probably have those angel abilities."

"Okay, so what's our goal for now?" Jake asked with a concerned voice. He wanted to finish this war without any casualties, and he desperately wanted to stop Ahriman from being able to kill.

"We find the animals first," Sam replied. Her face turned to a determined look, she too wanted to prevent any danger from going to Freddie. "If there's a way to detect them, then we need to find them before Ahriman. What we do with them afterwards, I don't know."

"We'll have to send them to Heaven," Amy said while crossing her arms. "That way, they'll be protected until the war is over and they can return to Earth."

"Ever notice that when you say 'send to heaven' it sounds like you're going to kill that thing?" Jake asked in a slightly humorous tone. Amy narrowed her eyes and spoke in a flat voice.

"Yes, Jake, I realize that."

"Sorry." Jake glanced to the side and chuckled nervously, knowing he just embarrassed himself rather than lightened the mood. "Anyway, how are we going to find out where they are? They are not one beast, and we can't look for a particular beast…"

"Sure we can detect them," Sam said while smirking. "We're looking for an ejected beast that may have some remnants of Freddie's soul. Ahriman can detect them, and so can we. It's not hard…" Sam took Freddie's hands in hers and smiled at him. "Freddie, close your eyes." Freddie nodded and closed his eyes, Sam closed hers and exhaled slowly. "Just relax your soul and I'll try to find them with my power." Freddie nodded and slowly exhaled, relaxing and not distracting his thoughts with anything.

Sam could feel Freddie's soul, and inside of her, she felt various other souls that had some part of Freddie left on them. Two of them were the twins inside of her, and the other four were the animals. The dog and the cat were in Heaven, both of which you could tell were sleeping. The snake's soul was slithering across the park where Ahriman had escaped, it was searching for food. The last one was in distress. Sam gasped and clenched her eyes tightly, she could see what was happening.

Ahriman was pushing his hand into the eagle, and pulling out the soul. The eagle was in tremendous pain, and fear was coursing through its veins. Sam watched in distress, she couldn't do anything but stare as the eagle screamed out its painful cries. Sam knew this was what would have happened to Freddie if they hadn't removed the beast. A tear rolled down her cheek as Ahriman took the soul and started to push it into his own body. He seemed to glow as the spirit coursed into him, slowly chipping away at the pure soul and giving him strength. She couldn't watch anymore, Sam opened her eyes slowly and stared at the others with a forlorn expression.

"What happened, Sam?" Freddie asked with concern in his voice. Sam let out a small sigh and crossed her arms.

"Ahriman…ate the eagle." Valerie gasped and Freddie's eyes grew large. That was never good news, it just meant Ahriman was a step ahead of them. "The eagle was near the same general area as the snake, in the park."

"Then we need to go to the park, immediately!" Jake exclaimed. Sam could still feel the souls that she had just felt, she would be able to detect them for a short period. "We can save the snake."

"It's too late."

"What?" Jake raised his eyebrow and Sam let out a small moan. The snake's soul was now in distress, it was panicking and crying.

"The snake's soul is being taken as well."

"Damn it!" Jake clenched his fists and looked in the direction of the park. "Well, at least we have two in a protected environment."

"Yeah, Ahriman won't be getting there so easily," Valerie stated while crossing her arms. "Maybe I should send some beasts up there too, since there are Slayers there that can allow them into Heaven safely."

"Yeah, if there are some beasts there, that's always good," Freddie said with a brief nod. Valerie smiled and closed her eyes, getting ready to transmit a message to the beasts.

_"I want at least fifty beasts to go to the gates of Heaven, it is an order to protect something sacred. If you wish to protect the animals that must be protected, please go. The Slayers and Angels there will accompany you and will direct the remaining amount of beasts back here to help the war."_ Valerie opened her eyes and felt the souls of numerous beasts flying toward Heaven. "Okay, it's all good."

"Very good then," Carly stated. She closed her eyes, to direct a message to the Slayers in Heaven. _"You will be joined by beasts that will help you guard the dog and cat. Ahriman will be heading there soon, you need to keep him from those two animals. If he takes their souls into his body, he will become stronger and will be capable of killing. You need at least fifty beasts with you, sixty at most, send the rest back to Earth."_ Carly opened her eyes up and crossed her arms, pleased with how that was turning out. "You don't make that bad of a leader, Valerie."

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." Freddie crossed his arms and looked down in thought, he had no clue how he was going to help in the fight.

"What can I do?" Freddie asked while frowning. "I can't very well fight any Beasts."

"Sure you can," Sam said as she placed her hands on his shoulder. She smiled and looked into his eyes, she loved to gaze into his eyes. "You just need a good weapon, and you'll be able to fight. Perhaps a spear or something would work…" Jake smirked and crossed his arms over.

"My specialty is guns of all kinds, as you know," Jake stated. "Let's see what I can hook you up with. Would you like a flamethrower?" Freddie blinked and stared at Jake, he couldn't imagine himself carrying around a huge flamethrower.

"I could carry it, but I don't really want to carry something so big."

"So how about we make it smaller?" Sam asked while smirking. "Give me your hand." Freddie lifted his hand and Sam took it, staring at his palm. She pressed her index finger to his palm and a small gem appeared on top of his hand, and two leather straps tied the gem down. "There, you have a flamethrower, and it's not giant, but the flames will most likely be." Freddie turned his hand over and stared at the new weapon, he chuckled and smiled at Sam.

"Thanks, at least I can feel useful." Sam smiled back and gently placed her hand on the side of Freddie's face.

"You're always useful, at least to me. I love you, dork." Sam leaned forward and kissed Freddie's lips. At that moment, she could feel Ahriman's soul leaving, charging toward the Heavens. She pulled back and turned around, her eyes were slightly widened. "Ahriman's leaving, who knows when he'll get back."

"Oh, well that's good," Carly said with a smirk. Valerie crossed her arms and titled her head, a smirk was etched onto her face.

"The Beasts should all be well prepared and ready," Valerie stated. "So maybe it's time we declared war?"

"We can remove the vile beasts from Earth before Ahriman gets back," Amy stated. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "The Angels, Slayers, and Beasts in Heaven will probably hold Ahriman off as long as they can. That way, we can rid Earth of the evil beasts and then wait for Ahriman."

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm ready to pick a fight," Jake stated while grinning widely. Freddie nodded in agreement, he was ready to end the apocalypse.

"So then it is settled," Sam remarked. "We can definitely start this fight, if everyone's ready."

"All of the Slayers should be ready," Carly responded.

"The Angels are definitely prepared," Amy said while opening her eyes and smirking.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Freddie stated. Valerie nodded and crossed her arms.

"I'll alert the Beasts, it's time to declare war on Ahriman," Valerie replied. Her face was determined and held a large smirk. "Let's do this."

* * *

There's the 25th chapter, I think I'm losing my readers to school, lol. Oh well, hope you liked this chapter, the next should be up relatively soon!


	26. It Begins

The Beast Within

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, get over it.

A/N: Now we go to 16 years of age.

* * *

Chapter 26 (It Begins)

"Okay, I know how many there are," Valerie said as she opened her eyes. She had been trying to determine just how many beasts there were on earth. "There are exactly six hundred Beasts in total scattered around the world." Everyone stared at Valerie in shock; it wasn't that long ago when there were only a small handful of Beasts. "Apparently Ahriman was plenty busy during his time here."

"To think that he brought that many beasts with him," Freddie said while crossing his arms over. Valerie nodded and rubbed her chin.

"They're not all evil, though. Ahriman brought them all up as Beasts with a conscience, meaning they were all good. Of course, there are currently three hundred and fifty evil ones around the world." Valerie crossed her arms and sighed as she narrowed her eyes.

"Then, we can handle them," Carly said with a brief nod. "Slayers, Angels, and good Beasts all outnumber them greatly."

"Yes, but the evil ones are stronger than normal Beasts; no doubt they would be tough to beat. Jake almost died when fighting one." Jake lifted his head up and looked at Valerie, he let out a sigh and slowly shook his head, she was still worried about that. He slowly wrapped his arm around Valerie and kissed her forehead.

"Its fine now," Jake said in a calm voice. "I'm alive, you're alive, we're all alive. We're going to win this thing. Now, I don't want you to worry about what happened with Gibby anymore, because worrying about the past will never help us to move on with the future and live in the present." Valerie chuckled lightly and nodded, she understood his words.

"Fine, I won't worry about it anymore, but I will say this, you better not die." Jake smirked and shrugged his shoulders, Valerie narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. "What was that, Jake? You're going to promise me that you'll stay alive, correct?" Jake let out a hum as he tapped his chin, he shrugged and kissed Valerie on the cheek, she raised her eyebrow and smirked. "That was great, but it doesn't answer my question."

"Yes Valerie, I promise that I'm going to stay alive." Jake laughed lightly and kissed Valerie's lips. "There is nothing in this world that will take me from you. At least there isn't anything that I'll allow to take me from you." Valerie blushed lightly and the others all smiled at the couple.

"Okay, so with Ahriman gone, he can't create any more beasts," Carly said as she crossed her arms over. "That means we can bring his army down while they aren't expecting it." Valerie and Amy nodded their heads and each leader started to think. "We should have groups…Valerie, how many evil beasts are there in specific countries?" Carly blinked and stared at Valerie. "Hold on a moment."

"Okay." Carly closed her eyes and listened as various messages were sent to her, Valerie felt a surge of messages being transmitted to her as well, so she closed her eyes to listen. Both opened their eyes and stared at each other. "I think the number of evil Beasts just shot down a lot."

"Yeah, Slayers from around the world were telling me they defeated several of them already. Though they suffered casualties in battle…How many are left?"

"Let me see." Valerie closed her eyes and relaxed as she tried to find the number of beasts left around in the world. She opened her eyes and looked to Carly and the others. "There are one hundred and fifty evil Beasts left, and they're all around here."

"Okay, I'll just order the Slayers to hit them here and we'll start cleaning up the demons flying around."

"Angels can assist," Amy said while giving a brief nod. "They won't be able to kill, however. It's only my generation line that can successfully kill a Beast." Sam nodded and glanced to the side, remembering how she had to kill Jonah in order to save her unborn babies. "Each team of fighters need Angel's, Beasts, and Slayers all in it, working together."

"What, no humans?" Freddie asked with a smirk. Sam looked over at Freddie and chuckled lightly, she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're our special human, Dork," Sam said with a subtle smirk. "We don't want to get humans mixed up in this; it would be a bad thing. With you, however, I think you're strong enough. I can fight by your side, too, and that's something I would love doing." Freddie smiled at Sam and gently kissed her forehead, causing her to blush slightly.

"Ah, I can still make you blush." Sam closed her eyes and let out a small sigh, of course he could still do that. "I don't mind fighting by your side, just as long as I know you're going to be safe, and I'm going to be the one protecting you." Freddie felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Amy looking at him with a serious look on her face.

"You better do well to protect her," Amy said in a soft but stern voice. "She is the next leader of the Angels, and she carries the leader after her inside of her." Freddie nodded, that much was true and he understood it all. Every evil Beast would be trying to get to her, and there was only one way for her to get a miscarriage, and Freddie wasn't going to let any of the Beasts touch her in such a manner. Jonah had already tried, and he had been upset that he wasn't there to stop Jonah. Of course, Sam handled herself just fine. "I think she'll be just fine with you next to her, why else would I have chosen you as her mate?"

"Don't worry, I'll keep her safe." Sam rolled her eyes and glanced to the side. She frowned and pointed in the air.

"There's a Beast coming toward us, and he isn't a good one." Freddie, Amy, Carly, Jake, and Valerie all looked over as a giant, winged beast dove toward them. The creature looked almost like a gargoyle, and it has horns shooting from his head with long fangs coming from its mouth. Carly smirked and lifted her hand, letting her blade appear. Valerie stepped behind Jake as two guns appeared in his hand, she and Sam were last resort fighters. They both hated to fight, but if it came down to it, they would do that.

"So it begins," Amy said while crossing her arms. "The war against Ahriman…" The Beast landed as Freddie stepped next to Carly and Jake.

"You realize that you are evil, and therefore, you must be brought down," Carly stated while narrowing her eyes. All of the evil Beasts that Ahriman brought to Earth had only Beast forms, but many beasts that were created inside another human, obviously had human forms. "This beast has no human form, we can destroy it."

"You think you can beat me?" The beast asked with a scoff. "You can't defeat me!" The beast flapped its large wings and the three fighters brought their arms up and stood firm as large gusts of wind shot past them. "Oh ho, so you think you're tough, do you?" The beast charged toward the three and Carly quickly slammed her fist into the Beast's chest, causing it to fly back and hit a tree. She then charged toward the creature and sliced it.

"You can't beat us all that easily, either," Jake said as he lifted his guns toward the beast. Two red dots appeared on the Beast's body. "What will I shoot off first?"

"Damn you!" The beast charged toward Jake, only to have a large chunk of his shoulder shot off. "Ah!" The creature growled and drifted his eyes toward Freddie. "Hello there, you look like a weak little human!" Freddie's eye twitched slight and then narrowed as he lifted his hand up.

"I _was_ a Beast once before. Don't refer to me as weak!" Freddie activated the flamethrower on his hand and sent a large blast of fire toward the creature.

"Crap!" The creature started to fly, trying to get away from the flames, but it was too late. The fire engulfed the creature and sent him flying toward the ground. "Damn it!" Carly swiftly charged toward the beast and slashed her sword toward him, slicing off his right wing. "No!" The beast looked at his other wing and saw a red dot positioned on it, his eyes widened and he looked over at Jake. Jake's eyes narrowed and he fired off two blasts, shooting off the second wing. "Damn you bastards!" Freddie stepped next to the beast and lifted his hand. "Go on, kill me, Ahriman will just avenge me like he would us all!"

"Ahriman doesn't care about you, he cares only for himself." The creature growled and roared as flames once more engulfed his body. Carly sliced off the beast's head and let her blade vanish.

"That one didn't stand much of a chance," Valerie said as she cringed slightly.

"I think it's only going to get worse from here," Sam said as she crossed her arms. "That one was weak, but I'm sure there are stronger ones out there." Carly nodded and turned to face everyone, she frowned and crossed her arms over.

"I think we should fight as a team, so no one person will do all the fighting. The fight will get worse, and there will be stronger beasts out there. However, if we can detect if the beast is weak enough that only one person needs to fight it, we will do that."

"Sounds fine by me," Freddie responded. He stepped next to Sam and grinned, he didn't care how they chose to fight, as long as nothing happened to Sam. Valerie closed her eyes and let out a sigh, everyone looked over at her as she opened her eyes up.

"There is a very large group of Beasts over toward the park," Valerie said in a quiet voice. "I think it would be good to go over there, and maybe bring a few other fighters with us." Amy nodded and Carly shrugged in agreement.

"The more fighters we have with us, the better," Carly responded. She turned around and gestured for the others to follow her to the park; they would also contact other Beasts and Slayers for backup purposes.

* * *

You'll be in for something great next chapter. Seems this is moving right along. Stick around!


	27. Storming the Battlefield

The Beast Within

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, get over it.

A/N: Now we go to 16 years of age.

Chapter 27 (Storming the Battlefield)

* * *

The group made their way to the park, several Beasts and Slayers joined them, and Angels descended toward the park in order to aid in the fight however they could. Carly lifted her eyes and narrowed them, the park was like a breeding ground for beasts. She turned her head to Sam and crossed her arms. "Sam, you're able to safely remove the beast, correct?" Sam nodded and glanced over.

"Yeah, a kiss isn't _necessary_, but it's the best way," Sam responded. "I can just push my sword in and push my hand in, grabbing the human soul and expelling the beast." Carly nodded and looked toward the large number of enemies. She knew there was already a large mass of fighters behind them, all ready to fight.

"If there are any Beasts here with humans in them, every fighter knows to contact you in case they need that beast to be expelled." Sam nodded and Carly kept her eyes narrowed. "Okay, I think we should split into teams. Sam, you stay with your mother, you two can probably get a lot done."

"Right…" Carly shifted her eyes to the side and raised her eyebrow, the enemy beasts seemed to not notice the large group of fighters ready for them. Carly crossed her arms and looked toward the others.

"Freddie and Valerie, you two can handle a few enemies. Jake, you come with me, I will need your assistance." Carly paused for a moment and thought of compatibility, she shook her head and sighed. "Okay scratch that idea. You can probably get more done in this setup. Mrs. Puckett, you and I should team up. Sam, you're with Freddie and Jake, you're with Valerie." Everyone nodded and split into separate groups. Carly stepped next to Valerie for a brief moment and looked at her. "Valerie, can I count on you to try and fight? Will you try or do you not want to?" Valerie frowned and let out a small sigh. She thought for a moment and then shrugged.

"I'll try, but I _really_ do hate fighting," Valerie stated. "Yet, I know if I don't fight, then that won't be good. Everyone else is going to try and fight, so I'm not about to sit behind." Carly smiled and nodded her head.

"Good, we need all the help we can get." Carly patted Valerie's shoulder and turned to stand next to Amy. "Okay, let's do this." Carly's blade appeared and she lifted her sword up in the air, catching everyone's attention.

"The battle begins now; every fighter must give it their all and prevent Ahriman's army from overtaking this earth! I want no cowardice, I want no weakness! Have bravado, and make sure to fight with every bit of strength that you have in your body. Don't give up, don't give in, fight until your very last breath. There will be some tough enemies in here, and you will probably get close to death. Ignore that death, fight that death, and furthermore, you are ordered to win! Now…" Carly pointed her sword toward the large group of beasts, and every creature looked at her. All of the fighters surrounding Carly looked on, waiting for her signal. "It's time to fight! Let's go!" A loud roar was heard from the fighters as they all charged past Carly. The Beasts all growled and charged toward them. Blood was going to be spilt, that much was sure, but nobody was going to give up the world.

"Not a bad pep talk there," Amy said with a subtle smirk. Carly raised her eyebrow and looked over.

"Pep talk? That wasn't a pep talk, that was an order!" Amy chuckled and the two looked over as a beast stood in front of them. It was a large beast, it looked like a giant chicken with fangs, drool was dripping from its mouth and it had two stubby looking wings on the side. Carly frowned as a large glob of drool fell and landed on the ground in front of her. "Hey, I'd appreciate if you _didn't_ get your slobber on me or near me."

"Carly, this one doesn't have a human form, it's just a regular monster," Amy said in a quiet voice. Carly nodded and smirked, that made it all the more easier to destroy the Beast.

"Well then, lets get it on!" Carly charged toward the beast and glanced up to see it trying to bring its beak down on her. She leapt to the side and avoided the beak. She slashed her sword while in the air, slicing into the sharp beak. "This sword cuts through anything, and don't you forget that."

The beast roared and pulled its head up, blood was flying everywhere. Carly grit her teeth as she stared at the beast, she didn't mind chickens, but she hated having to deal with a twelve foot tall chicken. She glanced over to see Amy charging at the chicken from behind. Amy leapt forward and swiftly kicked the creature. "Not bad, Mrs. Puckett!"

"Yeah, my combat skills aren't great, but thanks!" Amy narrowed her eyes as she landed on t he ground. She looked at the beast as it turned toward her. "Oh, do I look like food to you?" Amy lifted her hand and pointed toward the beast, a large blast shot out and through the chicken's neck. "Aim for its neck!"

"Yeah, I got ya!" Carly dashed toward the beast and slashed her sword through its right leg. The chicken roared as it fell toward the ground, nearly falling on Carly. She quickly leapt onto its side and jumped onto its back. The beast turned its head toward her and scowled. "Oh, now that's just creepy." The beast roared and snapped toward Carly. Carly jumped out of the way and the beast bit into its back. "Ooh, bad move!"

Carly quickly grabbed a hold of the chicken's neck and started to pull, ripping the neck. Soon the neck was extremely thin, enough for Carly to cut through with her blade. She held her blade out to the side and narrowed her eyes as the beast continued to roar in pain. She then slashed the blade through the chicken's neck and tossed the head to the side as she jumped off the body. She landed on one knee and slowly stood up, looking at the large chicken as it fell to the ground.

"Well, that's one down…" Carly turned around to see all of the beasts in the park, fighting all of the other fighters. "And a ton more to go."

-NEW SCENE-

Sam thrust her blade into a Beast's chest, killing the evil instantly. Freddie chuckled slightly and smiled at her. "You don't know how grateful I am that you have that sword," Freddie said while crossing his arms. Sam looked at him and smiled while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I can't go on forever with this, but thank you," Sam responded. "At least you can do your share of fighting." Freddie nodded and lifted his hand up, with his palm above his shoulder and facing behind him. He hit the button on the strap with his thumb and sent scorching flames out onto a beast that was sneaking up on him from the back. "Oh, nice one Dork…"

"Thank you." Freddie smirked and looked back at the beast that had tried to sneak up on them. "You know, I pity that one." The beast pushed itself up and glared at Freddie. "Oh! It's still alive." Freddie frowned and pointed his palm toward the creature. "Sorry, but you're going to have to die, Ahriman would probably want it that way…Hey, when you go back to Hell, send my brother this message if you will. You're dead, bastard."

"Aw, that's a bit cruel." Freddie shrugged and sent a scorching blast of flames through the beast's chest, killing the creature. Freddie turned around and frowned.

"I don't consider Ahriman to be my brother. Besides, look what he wants to do to this world, he needs to be brought down. It's far too late to worry about any possible relations between us two." Sam thought for a minute and let out a sigh as she shrugged her shoulders."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sam looked over at the rest of the beasts and frowned. "Okay, let's continue on, we'll want to get these guys out of the way as quickly as possible." Freddie nodded as he and Sam started walking and was almost immediately hit by another beast's attack. Freddie grabbed Sam's arm and pulled her out of the way of a large electric shot. "Gee, thanks for that one, dork…" Sam looked at the beast that tried to attack them. It was on all fours, and had a body like a crocodile and a komodo dragon.

"Heh, there's an interesting beast." Sam nodded and narrowed her eyes as she stared at it, digging deep into its soul. "What are you finding?"

"She has a human form, and the human is good." Freddie sighed and crossed his arms, acting like he was disappointed that he couldn't kill it. Sam chuckled and walked toward the beast, it glared at her and growled as she touched its muzzle. "Now, this won't hurt at all." The beast growled with anger and started to snap at her. "Not going to happen."

Sam swiftly pushed the beast upward and thrust her blade into its chest, causing a calm expression to appear on the creature's face. She then closed her eyes and spoke a chant as she pushed her other hand into the beast's chest and grabbed onto a soul. The beast jumped back and a human female stayed on the blade, her eyes closed and hands clenching with fear. The girl opened her eyes and stared at Sam, fearing for her life. Sam merely smiled at her as she pulled the blade away and patted the girl's shoulder.

"You're safe now; we'll take care of the Beast. Just run directly to your right and don't stop, you will not run into any battles or beasts." The girl nodded and dashed away, Freddie smiled at Sam and watched as she walked toward the Beast that now had no human shield. "Now, it's time to send you back to where you came from." Sam kicked the bottom of the beast's large face and cased it to jump upward, she then thrust her blade up and pierced it into the Beast's chest, killing it instantly. "That's another one down. I hate all this fighting, but it has to be done…"

-NEW SCENE-

"Damn, of all the Beasts we could have gotten, we had to get a twenty foot giant!" Jake exclaimed as he stood in front of Valerie and stared up at the large humanoid beast. Valerie nodded as the giant started to bring its giant fist toward her. "Look out!" Jake quickly charged toward Valerie and pulled her aside, avoiding the fist as it made a large crater in the ground. Valerie sighed as Jake looked into her eyes, making sure she was okay. "That was a close one."

"Thanks, Jake." Valerie smiled and looked at the beast; Jake narrowed his eyes and searched the beast for a human form. There was no human form inside of the creature. "It looks like we'll have to take out one of Ahriman's tanks." Jake nodded and lifted his guns toward the giant. Valerie transformed into her beast form and let out a sigh. "Okay, here we go." Jake wanted to tell her that she didn't have to fight if she didn't want to. "Well Jake, I guess you get to see what my combat ability is."

"Oh yeah, I haven't seen that, what is it?" Valerie smirked and her eyes began to glow a bright blue color. Dark clouds began to form overhead, causing Jake to raise his eyebrow. An enormous gust of wind blew and knocked the beast to its feet. The giant was already slow, so it wouldn't be getting up very quickly. Lightning cracked and thunder roared as Valerie moved her arms in front of her face. Jake's eyes grew wide as Valerie's body lifted off the ground, his mouth fell open as Valerie pointed her arms toward the giant and sent several lighting bolts toward the giant. "Holy…"

Valerie's body began to spin and several tornadoes shot out from the clouds and touched to the ground, they began to spiral all over the park, consuming everyone and everything in clouds of smoke and dust. They picked up several beasts and drove toward the massive giant. Jake had to skillfully dodge the tornadoes. He found shooting the tornadoes that came near him worked, it caused the tornado to dissipate. The tornadoes lifted the giant into the air and disappeared from under him, causing him to fall toward the ground and crush all the beasts underneath him.

The giant stood up and roared as he tried to punch through all the smoke that surrounded him. If he was smart, he would have known to hit Valerie. The earth began to shake and rain began to fall at rapid pace. It was like a hurricane and an earthquake was happening at the same time. The ground began to split and Jake leapt to the side in order to avoid falling into the earth, he was getting a workout whether he wanted to or not. The wind began to blow violently a rain swirled about while hail fell from the skies.

"Damn it!" Jake exclaimed as he started shooting any piece of hail or rock that fell toward him. Lighting crashed down and slammed into the trees, causing them to light on fire and fall down toward the ground. The rain would hit some and put out the flames, while Valerie moved them in the wind and caused them to slam into the giant. So far, it looked like the giant was having a hell of a time standing up, he kept swaying and looking like he was about to fall toward the ground once more. Valerie lifted her hands up and caused a sandstorm to appear, she sent the sand into the giant's mouth and caused him to swallow the dirt.

"This thing has a lot of energy…" Jake looked at Valerie and smiled at her elegance, he almost fell into a trace while looking at her. He swiftly ducked as a tree branch shot over his head. "The hell!" Jake looked over and shouted as a giant tree started flying toward him. "Crap!" Jake lifted his guns up and shot the tree, causing it to explode. "Damn…that was close." Jake looked over to see Valerie looking at him, she cupped her hand and pointed her fingers downward. She lifted her hand up and Jake felt the ground beneath him starting to shake. "What's happening!" Valerie pulled her hand upwards and a small circle of the ground beneath him shot up and pushed him above all the storms. "Oh…"

Jake looked around to see every other fighter on top of large pillars of earth. When he gazed down at the ground, he saw all the beasts trying to swim in the rising water. Soon, like a typhoon, more water flooded in, drowning the beasts. Adding more insult to injury, lighting crashed down and hit the water, electrocuting anything in the water. Continuous blasts of lightning hit the water, frying the beasts even more. Valerie moved her arms around once more and the water began to swirl around. The earth split underneath the water and began bringing the water in. Jake saw the giant jump out of the water, his eyes widened as it started to throw a punch toward Valerie.

"I don't think so, bastard!" Jake aimed his guns toward the giant and fired a massive shot, blowing a huge chunk into the beast's head. The giant moaned and crashed into the vanishing water. Soon, all of the water was gone and the earth started to close up, all of the pillars moved back to the ground and the environment started to turn normal. Jake saw the dead giant vanish, but before it disappeared, Jake could see just how much damage the giant had suffered. It had been bleeding from head to toe, and had burn marks and bruises all over his body, not to mention a huge hole where Jake shot him. "Damn, that's a brutal struggle right there…" Jake looked up as the dark clouds left the skies and the sun began to shine.

He stepped forward as Valerie's arms dropped to her side, his eyes widened as her eyes closed and her head started to fall forward. "Valerie!" Jake broke out into a run and held his arms out as Valerie's body began falling headfirst toward the earth. Jake shouted out and leapt forward, landing on his feet and continuing to run. He managed to catch Valerie in his arms and clutched her close to his chest as he fell on one knee. He looked at Valerie and smiled softly as he brushed some of her hair from her face. Freddie, Sam, Carly, and Amy all surrounded them, bewildered looks were etched onto their faces.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Freddie asked while taking a deep breath. Sam had almost fallen off of the pillar when it was rising, Freddie had to grab her hand and pull her up. Jake looked at Valerie as she slowly opened her eyes and stared at Jake. She blinked and frowned when she saw how soaked and confused everyone looked. They all had to avoid several massive storms.

"That's my power," Valerie said in a soft and quiet voice. "I can't use it very often when I go all out like that…I usually don't try to do that much, but I didn't know how much the giant was going to be able to handle. I hate it, it's so devastating." Valerie frowned and Jake gently kissed her forehead.

"Hey, if we knew you could do that, we probably would have asked you to wipe out the beasts once before." Valerie shrugged lightly and Jake smiled.

"Well, you wiped out all the enemies in the park," Jake said while running his hand through Valerie's hair.

"Yeah, but I could die," Valerie said. "When I start using my ability, if I get hit at all, I will die." Jake's eyes widened and he stared at Valerie in shock, he had almost lost her and he didn't know it. "Also, it's like a whole other being takes over, and controls everything." Valerie glanced to the side and saw everyone looking back at her with concern and happiness.

"Just be happy," Carly said in a soft voice. "You helped end the battle, all that's left to do is fight Ahriman. You can just take a break now, if you want." They knew now why Valerie hated fighting, it wasn't only because of the pain, but because of her ability. She could control storms and the environment, but it could be devastating for both her and the target.

"That giant was overwhelmed, from what I could see," Jake said while thinking back to the large beast's struggle to live.

"Yeah, but it still survived till the very end," Sam stated as she crossed her arms. "It was about to punch you, Valerie." Valerie's eyes widened and she let out a gasp. "Yet a large gunshot rang out and a huge blast shot through the beast's head and killed it. I think it would have died even before that, though. It just had enough stamina to live."

"Yeah, but I couldn't let anything happen to the one I love." Valerie looked up at Jake and smiled softly. Amy crossed her arms over and looked toward the skies.

"If it took that much to take out a giant, then Ahriman's going to be a bit troublesome," Amy said while narrowing her eyes. She knew it was dangerous, but it might be a good idea to utilize Valerie's ability in a way to help bring down Ahriman. "We will need to plan our next course of action, though. Let's get some rest and prepare for Ahriman."

* * *

So that is Valerie's power. Let's take a look at the next chapter. I'll be posting the last chapters of this story now, because I want to get to work on my other stories as well. This chapter and three others to go!


	28. Planning for Ahriman

The Beast Within

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, get over it.

A/N: Now we go to 16 years of age.

* * *

Chapter 28 (Planning for Ahriman)

Light shone from the sky and all the humans on earth glanced up at the sight. It was not a minute after looking up into the sky when pitch black clouds dotted the light. From the clouds came the large beast, Ahriman, coolly flew out of the clouds. The humans all screamed and ran in various directions, Ahriman, of course, paid no mind to them. He growled at the fact that he wasn't able to get the dog or cat, there was only one thing that he could really do in order to get his pure evil power up.

"I will take the very souls of my twin's children," Ahriman said while narrowing his eyes. He looked around and saw the park below him, it looked like a battle took place, and it had, only a day before. _"A full day I've been in Heaven, kept from my army and kept from those two filthy animals."_ Ahriman flew toward the mountains once more, it really was the only place he could go, without crushing something beneath him. After all, he was at least two times the size of the giant that was defeated by Valerie.

"Such beastly power exists here?" Ahriman exhaled and smoke shot from his nostrils. He knew that would be troubling, and he wouldn't be able to kill her. Despite the fact that if anything at all hit her, she would die, it was that knowledge that would keep him from attacking her personally. His good soul wouldn't allow it. Ahriman clenched his teeth together and his brow furrowed with anger. _"Why the hell did I have to get the misfortune of having _purity_ inside of me?_"

He knew he needed the soul of his brother's beast if he wanted to snuff out the purity, but he also knew how hard it would be to get what he needed. The only other option was to kill his enemy without actually killing them. _"Accidental deaths, those I can do."_ Ahriman glanced down to see a construction site; he smirked evilly and hit a large steel bar with his tail. The steel bar fell and hit a large bulldozer, the bulldozer then toppled over and crushed a nearby construction worker. _"Accidental death, not directly my fault…"_

Ahriman growled slightly and continued on his way to the mountains, thinking only of the fight that was soon to come.

-NEW SCENE-

"So _how_ are you planning on using my ability?" Valerie asked while looking at Carly with a slight look of fear. Carly wanted Valerie to use her power while fighting Ahriman, as dangerous of an idea that is. "I could die in one hit!" Carly let out a small sigh and clasped her hands together in front of her face and closed her eyes, all the others watched her closely. "You know we'll follow you, but please, explain your reasoning!"

"If we work together, all of us using our capabilities at the same time, we are sure to bring Ahriman down," Carly responded. "As you know, he can not kill another being; the purity inside of him rejects that. Chances are it would be very hard for him to manage to hit you." Jake stood next to Valerie and frowned, he didn't want Valerie to die. "You and Sam are both people that we need to protect."

"Why am I one of those?" Sam asked while raising her eyebrow. Freddie draped his arm around her waist and frowned as Carly continued to speak.

"No doubt Ahriman realizes that you're pregnant with Freddie's children." Sam nodded and placed her hand on her stomach. "If he goes into human form, or even with his beast form, he could take the beast fetus and use it in place of Freddie's beast." Sam's eyes widened and Freddie clenched his fists.

"I will _not_ allow him to touch her!" Freddie exclaimed. Carly slowly nodded her head and rubbed her chin.

"You have to pierce your blade into the enemy's chest in order to kill them instantaneously, right Sam?" Sam nodded and Carly made a small humming sound. "Anything else, and it is just cutting. However, we don't know just how thick Ahriman's skin is, there's a chance that my blade won't cut it."

"Your blade can cut through anything, though," Jake said in a quick voice. "His skin shouldn't be hard to cut with your sword!" Carly shrugged her shoulders and narrowed her eyes.

"That's just it, I don't know how well it will cut his skin. I know it will cut anything, and with my strength, it would aid in cutting the object. However, while observing Ahriman when he fought my brother, I saw his skin harden a few times. If he can harden his skin a number of times, it's possible he can harden it enough so my blade won't penetrate."

"Damn." Jake frowned and glanced over at Sam. "What about her blade? It's an angelic blade, a blade of light, would it have trouble piercing?" Sam raised her eyebrow and let her sword appear in her hand, she stared at it in thought, not knowing the answer to the question at hand. She was sure it was different than other swords, but she didn't know just how different.

"It's a very different blade than others," Amy said with a soft smile. Sam looked up at Amy and Carly kept staring ahead, listening to Amy's words. "Where Carly's blade is dense and is strong enough to cut anything, Sam's blade is light and controls the soul. It's not a matter of being able to cut anything when it comes to the light sword, it's more of a matter of cutting the soul. If that sword were to cut the wall of a house, it would bounce off completely, not able to pierce into the wall."

"I never knew that," Sam stated while staring at her sword. Amy nodded and the group watched as Sam attempted to hit Carly's couch. Carly shifted her eyes toward the couch and saw the blade bounce off of it, as though it could not cut through the soft material. "It looks like a butter knife would have better luck." Sam frowned and Amy merely nodded her head.

"That will cut whatever has a soul. It will also not cause a lot of damage to the outer body, sometimes it will appear as though no damage has been given. However, the soul will suffer heavy damage, depending on how evil it is."

"So, it could deal Ahriman a lot of damage?" Freddie asked while raising his eyebrow and staring at the sword.

"The harder his soul, the more damage the sword will deal to his soul. That's why if she stabs in the chest region, it's not a matter of stabbing the physical heart, it's more of a matter that she stabs the center of the soul." Amy walked over to Sam and placed her hand on the bottom of the blade, she smiled and looked at the others. "It removes darkness in any area."

"So, is it possible that she could destroy the evil inside Ahriman?"

"Very likely…that's one thing that's special about this blade. It is how the user wields it and what they desire that is important. It can either destroy the soul by dealing damage to it, or it can remove evil wherever the blade cuts. Or very simply, it can kill whatever is evil by stabbing the being through the chest."

"All in all, it's a very mysterious sword," Valerie stated.

"True." Jake crossed his arms and frowned, unsure of whether his guns would actually be able to affect Ahriman. Amy looked over at him and raised her eyebrow. "Is something the matter?"

"Yes. So Sam's blade can still penetrate Ahriman, no matter how tough his skin becomes?" Amy nodded and Jake rubbed his chin slightly. "Carly's blade will do enough until his skin hardens, then she would just switch over to using brute strength to take care of him." Amy nodded once more and crossed her arms. "Freddie can simply burn Ahriman, and Valerie can whip him around with some storms. What happens with me though? My bullets won't be able to penetrate his skin when it hardens." Carly sighed and slowly stood up, she walked over to Jake and stared at him.

"Form your best gun," Carly commanded. Jake nodded and two large guns appeared in his hands. Carly looked at them and frowned. "Okay, so all your bullets are basically the explosive type, chances are they will bounce off of Ahriman's hard skin or possibly blow up on contact. It probably won't do a lot of massive damage. Perhaps you should use a gun that doesn't make use of explosive bullets or ones that can cut like blades."

"Yeah, that would be nice, but what effect would those have?" Carly rubbed her chin and looked over at Amy.

"Mrs. Puckett, couldn't you provide something for his guns?" Amy thought for a moment and nodded as she walked over to Jake.

"It's possible to give his bullets a slightly different power." Amy placed her hand on the gun and everyone watched as it began to glow white. "Here the bullet will soften whatever area it comes in contact with, allowing it to pass through. It will not only cause pain for Ahriman, but it will send a pulse throughout his body, paralyzing his entire body for, at most, five seconds."

"That sounds interesting, do you think it will really help?" Jake asked while staring at his guns.

"It should be able to help out, considerably." Carly nodded and looked over at Valerie, having thought of her plan.

"For you, Valerie, we will provide protection," Carly said in a calm voice. Valerie chuckled nervously and crossed her arms, still afraid of what would happen. "We need use of your power. You can turn the rain into needles, you can create tornadoes and several other chaotic storms in one."

"It would confuse Ahriman, that's for sure," Freddie said while crossing his arms. He too was concerned for Valerie, but like all the others, he respected Carly's decision and listened for her advice before offering suggestions.

"There are a few Slayers that control shields, they can shield you from any blows." Jake nodded and wrapped his arm around Valerie.

"Plus, I'll be right there with you," Jake said in a calming voice. "I don't need to move around, I can stand in one place and still hit my target, I will not let anything happen to you."

"Yeah, and Ahriman will be too confused, anyhow," Freddie said while giving a subtle smirk. "Sam, Carly, and Mrs. Puckett will be fighting him and I'll be sending flames down his throat. Ahriman won't even be able to think about hitting you while he's dealing with us." Valerie chuckled lightly and smiled softly, she slowly nodded her head.

"I'll do it," Valerie responded in a quiet voice. "Whatever it takes to bring down Ahriman, I'll do it." Carly smiled and crossed her arms over.

"Good," Carly replied. "So, we know where Ahriman's hiding out at, and we can take him out." She walked over to a window and looked out, she could see pandemonium. "I'm going to say he's returned, so let's go get him." The others nodded their heads and prepared for one last fight.

* * *

Here we go, moving on into the final battle. Hope you'll enjoy it


	29. The Final Battle

The Beast Within

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, get over it.

A/N: Now we go to 16 years of age.

* * *

Chapter 29 (The Final Battle)

The group made their way to Ahriman's domain, they had a few shield slayers with them in order to protect Valerie as she went into her fighting mode. They were going to try to confuse Ahriman first, thus gaining an upper hand in the battle. Sam walked with Carly as Freddie talked to Jake in front of them. She looked over at Carly and frowned, she actually missed the times when Carly didn't always have such a serious face on, but she knew those times would come again. They would return only when they defeated Ahriman and the world returned to peace. Of course, that was still in question, she didn't know if Carly really would return to her usual demeanor or not. After all, she was leader of millions of humans, she had to be serious. Carly saw Sam looking at her with slight concern, she suspected Sam was worried about whether or not things would return to the state they were. Carly herself didn't know, but she thought she could still be the same old person she always was.

"If you're worried about the way things are, don't be," Carly said with a bright smile. Sam's eyes widened at the sight of Carly smiling, it was shocking but at the same time, comforting to see. "I promise you that I'm not lost or some other person." Sam smiled at Carly and crossed her arms over.

"Yeah, I was just wondering about some things, I guess," Sam responded. She let out a small sigh and Carly continued to look at her, wondering what was on her mind. "So, was Freddie being a beast the reason you always rejected him whenever he said he loved you, even though he was pretending?" Carly raised her eyebrow and chuckled slightly.

"You're asking me why I kept rejecting your husband, shouldn't you be happy that I did?" Sam chuckled and Carly looked ahead and smiled. "I always knew Freddie was just pretending, but at the same time, I was never interested in him in the first place. I never really thought much of being attracted to him, nor did I choose to care, just like I chose not to care that he was a beast." Carly smiled and gave Sam a quick hug, knowing full well that Sam was also nervous about the upcoming fight. "By the way, don't be nervous here, we're going to win."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm kind of afraid that if he goes into his human form, I'll hesitate." Sam looked toward the ground as she and Carly continued walking. Carly raised her eyebrow and looked ahead, she knew why Sam would hesitate if she did. Ahriman was Freddie's identical twin, and Sam would have trouble seriously hitting him. Even if he looked like Freddie, and even if she did insult Freddie several times in the past, nothing she did was ever serious.

"Just fight, and if he should turn to his human form, let us deal with it. I say it's highly unlikely that he should do that during battle, because it is a form that would weaken him." Sam nodded and looked ahead at Freddie, she was worried more about Freddie as well, hoping that he would survive all of this. "Sam, are you afraid of anything else?" Sam shrugged and Carly let out a small smile. "We're going to be okay, we'll all come out of this alive, I promise you that much."

"Everyone's promising a bunch of stuff, Carly. Freddie says he's not going to die on me, he says he's going to live to take care of the children with me. Jake tells Valerie the same thing, that he won't leave her behind. What happens if it doesn't happen like that? What happens if we do in fact lose someone in this fight?" Carly looked ahead and smiled, she knew she'd have to give Sam some comfort. They would be okay, that much was something that she was sure about.

"You just have to have confidence, Sam. Don't show fear, or else Ahriman may use that against you." Sam nodded and looked ahead, she was hoping everything turned out well. She could make out a dark black figure in the distance, it was Ahriman, he seemed to be sleeping. Her face grew determined and she gave Carly another brief nod.

"You're right, Carly, we'll win this." Carly smiled brightly and patted Sam's back. Sam slowly clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes. "Let's teach this bastard what we do to people that threaten our planet." Carly nodded and the group stepped next to Ahriman, each quickly pushing out any thoughts of losing and focusing solely on winning and the future.

"The future of this planet lies here," Amy said in a quiet voice. Everyone looked over at her and listened as she spoke, her voice was noble and serious as it always was. "This is where our destinies lead us, after this, there is no telling what may happen. Do not think only of yourselves and your survival, think only of what is to come. This planet, the people that live here, the babies that have yet to see this grand area, these are the things you must focus on. Together, we will destroy Ahriman, and save the Earth."

The others all nodded in agreement, Jake stood next to Valerie as the Shield Slayers put up a defense around her. Valerie sighed and transformed into a beast, she lifted her hand up and Jake felt the ground shake beneath him. He knew that he and the other slayers surrounding Valerie would be going up on ground pillars, the best way to guard her since she would be hovering in the air. Jake narrowed his eyes and pointed his guns toward Ahriman. One gun held the power Amy gave, and the other was one that was explosive.

"Good job I excel at aiming," Jake said quietly. He would shoot one of the pulsing bullets at Ahriman, and then fire a shot from the other gun, hitting the softened patch of skin on Ahriman's body. Jake slowly glanced over at Carly and Sam, they were on the outer edges of the group, and both had their swords in hand. Amy couldn't do a whole lot, but thankfully, she could fight to an extent. Jake shifted his eyes to Freddie, another person Jake felt necessary to protect, his best friend. Freddie would have to use his flamethrower with skill.

Freddie slowly lifted his arm up and placed his thumb over the button on the leather strap of his flamethrower, he narrowed his eyes and everyone prepared for the beginning of the fight. Jake kept his guns aimed on Ahriman's body, it would be good to hit that area. "Ahriman, wake up and fight!" Freddie exclaimed. Ahriman's eyes opened and he saw Freddie standing in front of him, he narrowed his eyes and quickly got up. "Die!" Freddie clicked the button and flames shot out. Thinking quickly, Ahriman breathed in and breathed fire out, hitting Freddie's flames.

"Not the brightest match in the box, are you?" Ahriman asked while breathing his flames and trying to push Freddie's back. "I've already dealt with a flamer once before, don't think you're any different." Freddie smirked as Ahriman continued to exhale.

"One, sooner or later you'll run out of flames, and two, I guess you haven't noticed anyone else yet." Ahriman raised an eyebrow and his eyes shifted to the side, there he saw Jake and his eyes widened. Jake smirked and began shooting at Ahriman, causing more clouds of smoke to form around him.

"Damn! How did I not foresee this sneak attack!" Ahriman heard loud clasps of thunder and stopped blowing fire, only to have Freddie hit him with massive flames. "Crap!" Ahriman turned his head to the side and glared at Freddie. He narrowed his eyes and looked forward, his eyes then widened as he spotted Valerie and the Slayers rising into the air.

"This is my power, Ahriman!" Valerie exclaimed. Ahriman growled and looked toward the skies, he expected a lightning bolt to come, but it never did. "Other way…" Ahriman turned his head and shouted as a lightning bolt hit him from that side.

"Damn you, you'll die for that, wench!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Jake exclaimed with a loud roar. Jake fired off several more bullets from his gun. _"The large holes won't appear in him, that's fine for now. I'm only needed to guard Valerie and help to be a shield, I'm not the opposing force…"_ Jake shifted his eyes to Sam and Carly, they lifted their swords and with a yell, charged toward Ahriman.

"What's this? A Slayer and an Angel charging at me with swords, how pathetic is that?" Ahriman slashed his tail toward the girls, Carly swiftly cut through the tip of the tail and Sam continued to run. "Damn it! How dare you get that close!"

"Oh, we'll be getting much closer," Carly said with a smirk. She picked up her pace and stepped next to Sam as they ran toward Ahriman. Freddie hit Ahriman in the face with the flames again, allowing a distraction so the girls could attack. "Take this!" Carly leapt into the air and crashed her blade into Ahriman's side, he shouted out and started to harden his skin. Carly leapt back and Sam leapt toward Ahriman, she jammed her blade into Ahriman's side and a quick pulse shot through his body.

"Ah! What the hell was that!" Sam landed on her feet and narrowed her eyes, glaring up at Ahriman.

"My blade will pierce anything that has a soul," Sam explained while smirking. "So, no matter how hard you make your skin, I will still hit you and cause damage to your soul." Ahriman narrowed his eyes and swiftly bat his tail toward Sam from behind, she turned and stared at the tail in shock, not expecting it. A blast hit the tail and knocked it away from her, Sam looked at her mother and grinned. "Thanks Mom."

"Don't mention it," Amy said while smirking. Ahriman growled and raised his eyebrow as he stared at Sam.

"Ah, so you're the one with my dear brother's child," Ahriman stated. Sam raised her eyebrow and stared at him, as if to challenge him. "I will need that soul, so if you don't mind." Sam chuckled lightly and gave her answer by thrusting her blade into Ahriman's nearby leg. "Damn you, what did you just do?" Ahriman looked at his leg, nothing happened to it.

"Oh don't worry, I'm just diminishing the evil inside of you," Sam stated while tilting her head to the side and smirking. "Or maybe I'm destroying your soul, whatever it is that I'm doing to you, you'll learn it soon." Sam was trying to remove the evil in Ahriman, wondering what it would do. Amy had told them that if that were to happen, he would still die, since he technically died when Jonah's father pushed him into Hell. Ahriman growled and started to blow fire, but it didn't work.

"Oh, I guess we can't use fire now, dear brother," Freddie said with a smirk. Ahriman looked up and saw that a combination of a blizzard and hurricane had begun swirling in the air. He narrowed his eyes and glared at Valerie, Jake glared back at him.

"If you even _think_ about it, I'll shoot you again," Jake said in a low voice. "Okay, I'll shoot you anyway, but I'll be sure to make it harder than what I've been giving you, if that's possible." Jake aimed his guns toward Ahriman and smirked, no matter how hard Ahriman made his skin, there were still some areas that he couldn't harden. "Let's have a look at those eyes, shall we?"

"Bastards, I'll teach you a lesson you won't soon forget," Ahriman said while growling. Carly slashed at his body once more, but her sword bounced off. Ahriman looked at her and smirked. "Hah, I have put my skin to the level of your blade already." Carly growled and watched as Ahriman started to flap his giant wings. "I believe it's time to take it to the skies!" Jake's eyes widened and he stood firm, getting ready to protect Valerie with his life. Fortunately, he was standing directly in front of her, so he'd take the blunt of the attacks.

"You won't be getting far!" Carly exclaimed. She quickly leapt onto Ahriman's tail and discarded her sword, knowing it would do her no good anymore. She quickly ran up Ahriman's tail and onto his back, he shifted his eyes to the side and scowled as he spotted Carly.

"So, are you the one that orchestrated the loss of my Beast army?" Carly smirked and readied her fists. "You are, well then, I'll just have to find a way to kill you." Ahriman smirked and started flying higher into the skies, where no one else could reach him. "Of course, I'll just let you fall off my body, that way you die without me doing anything."

"What? Crap!" Ahriman moved into a vertical position and Carly started to fall, Ahriman began to laugh and stopped when he felt a strong hand grasp his back.

"What!" Carly smirked and narrowed her eyes as Ahriman continued flying upwards. She moved her other hand up and grabbed Ahriman's back, he frowned and started to turn onto his back, hoping Carly would dangle and fall off. It didn't work, Carly clasped her feet to his side and used all her strength to hang on, to her, it was like child play.

"Well, what will I do, now? Oh yeah, I'm going to bring you to the ground!" Carly released one hand and pulled it back, clenching her fist tightly. Ahriman's eyes widened as she slammed her fist into his back, sending a surge of pain through his body. "Oh, and I don't care how hard you make your skin, your underbelly is still the softest. Valerie!" Ahriman raised his eyebrow and shouted as large bolts of lightning cracked and hit him on his stomach. Carly groaned and winced as electricity shot through her, it was only natural since she and Ahriman were both soaked.

"What courage you have, allowing yourself to be shocked like that." Ahriman started to fall headfirst toward the ground, Carly smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"What other choice did I have, really?" When they were close to the ground, Carly let go of Ahriman. She knew he'd probably try crushing her on his back, so she couldn't stay there. She jumped into a wind current controlled by Valerie and let herself be lowered to the ground. She landed softly as Ahriman slammed into the ground with a crash. "Now _that's_ how you do it!" Carly smirked and crossed her arms. "This is fun, this is a fun time."

"Damn you." Ahriman lifted himself up and his body shook from the beating he had just taken. He started to charge toward Carly and was quickly paralyzed by a bullet shot by Jake's angelic gun. "Damn it, what is this? It's screwing with my soul!" He shifted his eyes to the side in time to see Sam thrust her blade into his front, left leg. He shouted out as the blade started cutting through the evil parts of his soul.

"Here we go," Sam said while forming a smirk on her face. Ahriman screamed out as she started running along his side, cutting him with her blade. "Hey Mom, he's starting to look a bit smaller!" Ahriman growled and stared at her, of course he was shrinking, his evil was leaving. The paralysis wore off and Ahriman started to snap at Sam.

"Don't even think about hurting her!" Freddie shouted as he shot flames at Ahriman. They were small, given the rain, but they did distract Ahriman from attacking Sam until she got out of the way.

"Aw, well I guess I won't be having lunch any time soon," Ahriman said with narrow eyes. "You know, I have to wonder if I really needed your beast soul or not. Perhaps I just needed your soul to complete me." Sam's eyes widened as Freddie narrowed his, he shrugged and Ahriman started moving toward him.

"You stay away from him!" Sam exclaimed. Carly charged toward Ahriman and he quickly hit Carly to the side with his leg. Valerie couldn't contain her storm abilities anymore and started to faint, Jake looked back and saw her starting to fall over. He shouted and grabbed her. The storm clouds went away and the sun began to shine.

"Oh look, your storm controller is down for the count." Ahriman smirked and started to blow his flames toward Freddie. Freddie growled and lifted his hand, but flames did not shoot from his weapon, it was too wet.

"Damn it!" Freddie exclaimed. Ahriman grinned and Freddie put his arms in front of his face, letting the flames hit him. Ahriman quickly spun around, hitting Freddie with his tail and sending him into a wall. Carly got back up and let out a yell as she charged toward Ahriman.

"Sorry, but I'm a bit busy." Ahriman quickly slapped his tail into Carly's abdomen and sent her spiraling off of the mountain.

"Carly!" Sam exclaimed with wide eyes. Ahriman laughed once more and slashed his tail through the rock pillar that Jake and Valerie were standing on. "Jake! Valerie!" Jake looked around and his eyes widened as he found himself falling toward the ground. He wrapped his arms and legs around Valerie, making sure that she wouldn't be the one to crash into the ground. Sam's eyes widened as Jake landed on the ground, letting out a loud crash.

"Oh, and down goes the gunman…The strong swordfighter, the gunman, the storm…what's left? Oh!" Ahriman turned his gaze onto Amy and grinned. "The Angel…I suppose I'll deal with you, once I take Freddie's soul." Freddie opened his eyes at the mention of his name, he let out a groan and struggled to get up. He fell back to the ground and glared at Ahriman, he wouldn't stop fighting, but it was getting hard. "Dearest brother of mine, can you not stand? Don't worry, I don't need you to stand for this."

"Here's something for ya," Freddie said. "Screw you and go to Hell."

"Oh, well I've already been there, it's quite nice actually. Maybe I'll take you there!" Ahriman lifted his tail up and pointed it toward Freddie, that's what he would use to take Freddie's soul out. "Say goodbye, nothing's going to help you out now!" Sam's eyes widened as Ahriman moved his tail toward Freddie. Soon his tail made contact with Freddie. Freddie screamed in agony as the tail entered him. Amy growled and glanced over at Sam.

"Sam, dispose of the sword!" Amy exclaimed. Sam looked at her mother and frowned, it would take years to get a new sword. "Dispose of it now!" Sam didn't need anything more than that.

"Leave him alone!" Sam exclaimed as she lifted her blade up. Ahriman looked over at her and raised his eyebrow, he laughed when he saw Sam's tears for Freddie as the man screamed in pain.

"You're just a weakling, there is nothing-"

"Shut up, damn it!" Sam threw her blade toward Ahriman, he raised his eyebrow and his eyes widened. He let out a shout as the blade made contact with his chest and entered, his tail flew out of Freddie and he roared with pain. "The final attack of the sword…I dispose of it by throwing it into the enemy. When it makes contact, it purifies every inch of the opponent and vanishes. It takes years to get a new one, but there comes a time when it is necessary for the sword to be used in such a manner."

* * *

Intense fighting, if I don't say so myself. I don't know, but I hope you liked it. Now to move on to the final chapter.


	30. El Grand Finale

The Beast Within

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, get over it.

A/N: Now we go to 16 years of age.

* * *

Chapter 30 (El Grand Finale)

"No!" Ahriman shouted as his soul began to be purified, he knew at this rate, he would die. Sam immediately ran to Freddie's side and took him in her arms as she glared at Ahriman. Ahriman looked to Freddie and started to roar as his body slowly began shrinking. "I'm not done, yet! I just need your soul!" Ahriman started moving toward Freddie at a rapid pace, and Amy quickly stood in front of Sam and Freddie.

"I don't think so," Amy said while narrowing her eyes. "You're weak enough now, goodbye." She lifted her arm and a large blast shot out from her hand and engulfed Ahriman. He shouted out in pain as his beast was quickly removed and separated into that of a lizard and a bat. She then lowered her arm and stared down at Ahriman's human body, he was dead. "I won't allow you to lay a hand on my daughter or son-in-law." Amy heard Sam let out a whimper and turned to see her staring at Freddie with tears in her eyes.

"Mom," Sam said in a tearful and shaky voice. Amy looked over at Sam and slowly walked to her, she knelt beside her daughter and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "I-I'm too scared to check. I don't want to lose him, I love him." Amy nodded in understanding and let her daughter cry onto her shoulder. "What about Carly, Jake, and Valerie, are they alive?" Amy looked over and saw Valerie helping Jake up, shock and fear were evident in her eyes.

"They didn't have that much of a fall." Valerie draped Jake's arm around her shoulders and they limped over to Sam. Jake's face fell when he saw his best friend lying unconscious, his head in Sam's lap.

"Freddie!" Jake exclaimed. He released Valerie's arm and swiftly knelt beside Freddie and started shaking him. "Wake up, damn it! You better wake up, or you're in so much trouble! I'll personally go to Heaven and knock you down if you die! Get up! Open your damned eyes!" Valerie sighed and calmly placed her arm around Jake, she was not surprised that Jake cared more about Freddie than his own wounds. Jake was always like that, caring more about another than himself.

"Hey! Could someone help me out a bit over here!" A voice shouted. Valerie looked over toward the edge of the mountain, she remembered Carly falling off and her eyes widened. It was a long fall, even Carly may not have survived such a fall. The other slayers were all unconscious as well, they hadn't been able to soften their blow. "Hurry up, my arms are getting tired!" Valerie smiled and recognized the voice as Carly. She immediately ran toward the side of the cliff and grabbed Carly's hand. "Thank you!" Carly looked down and back up to Valerie with wide eyes. "I'd rather not fall to my death!"

"Yeah, let me get you up," Valerie said with a small chuckle. Valerie pulled Carly up and helped to dust her off. "You know I can heal wounds, so if you have any…"

"I'm fine, let's go see Freddie and Sam." Valerie nodded and hurried over to Freddie's body along with Carly. "Damn it, Freddie, you better not die on us!" Valerie looked over at Jake and frowned, he was incredibly wounded from the fall, she was amazed he hadn't passed out.

"Jake, let me heal your wounds."

"No," Jake said in a quiet voice. "Heal Freddie first, if you can." Valerie nodded and knelt beside Freddie, she placed her hand on his chest and frowned.

"It was an attack on his soul, I can't heal that." Jake cursed and slammed his fist onto the ground, Valerie let out a small sigh and shook her head. "Don't worry though, he's still alive, and his soul doesn't feel like it's been damaged very badly."

"Seriously, you mean that?" Sam asked while looking at Valerie with wide and hopeful eyes. Valerie smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"Sam, you're an angel, you should be able to tell." Sam nodded and looked down at Freddie, still fearing that he was dying. She didn't want to lose him without at least feeling him with her once again, she let out another sob and quickly shook her tears away.

"Freddie, please don't die…If you do, maybe one more kiss will be fine." Everyone stared at Sam and watched as she lowered her lips to kiss Freddie's lips. She could feel his soul, it was strong but damaged enough. Her eyes fluttered shut and she felt the involuntary action of her spirit going into his, healing his soul.

Sam lifted her head up, keeping her lips a few inches from Freddie's. She let a tear fall and land on Freddie's face. She then felt a hand on her lower back, the strong hand pulled her down, pressing her against Freddie's body. Freddie slowly opened his eyes and stared into Sam's eyes, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Have I died and gone to heaven?" Freddie asked while melting Sam with his smirk and causing her to blush. "It sure feels like it, but then, it always feels like heaven with you."

"Freddie! Oh god, I was so afraid!" Sam sobbed once more and let a smile appear on her face.

"Don't worry, I'm okay." Freddie wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and pulled her down, kissing her lips once more. Freddie parted his lips and gazed into Sam's eyes. "And damn it, you're so beautiful, you're an angel."

"Yes dork, I am an angel." Sam smirked and Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I meant in the general sense of beauty."

"Shut up, dork…you don't have to explain it." The observers all rolled their eyes and grinned, glad that Freddie was alive. Freddie turned his head to Jake and raised his eyebrow.

"What was that you were saying about going to heaven and hitting me?" Jake chuckled nervously and his eyes darted to the side, Valerie let out a giggle and Sam rested her head on Freddie's chest. She closed her eyes and let out a small breath, happy that there would be no more problems. Freddie looked at her and kissed the top of her head. "Oh, I'm sorry if I got you all worried."

"Nah, we weren't worried," Carly said with a smirk. "Not one bit. We are glad to have you still among the living, though." Freddie gave a quick nod and rested his head against the ground.

"Sam, as much as I love this feeling right now, with you lying there, I need to get up." Sam chuckled nervously and a blush appeared on her face as she quickly stood up. Jake and Valerie helped Freddie stand up, and then they helped dust him off. "Carly, I'm glad _you're_ alive. The last I saw, you were falling off of the mountain!"

"Yeah, I lucked out," Carly said while crossing her arms and grinning.

"Really, is that so?"

"Well, it just so happens that a Beast was flying around, trying to find food, and I landed on him." Carly rubbed the back of her head and chuckled nervously. Valerie and Freddie eyed her and a light blush appeared on her face. "Yeah, about that…the beast is still alive, but sort of crushed on the mountainside."

"Carly!"

"Well I can't help it if I'm really strong!" Carly blinked and the others laughed at her, the statement sounded very egotistical for her. "Okay, I didn't mean that to be an ego fanning or anything, but you know what I mean." Carly crossed her arms and sighed as she eyed Ahriman's body. "So, what happens to him?"

"I'll take care of him," Amy said while stepping next to Ahriman's body. She frowned and knelt beside him, she placed her hand on his back and narrowed her eyes. She said a quick chant and Ahriman's body melted into the soil. "He won't bother anyone else from here on, and if anyone wants that lizard and bat over there, take em." Amy casually pointed her thumb toward the lizard and bat that were sitting a few feet away.

"Yeah, I think we'll not do that," Sam said while giving off a slightly disgusted look. Amy looked at Sam and blinked, it was almost time for Sam to have her children. "What is it, Mom?" Amy sighed and slowly stood up.

"Freddie, you're going to see your children soon, but then you'll be without Sam for four years. Are you okay with that?" Freddie frowned and nodded his head, it would hurt to be without her and see her only once every now and then, but that's what it took. She had to spend those four years in Heaven, raising her children and going to school there.

"There's no other choice," Freddie said as he wrapped one arm around Sam's waist. Sam smiled at him and kissed his lips, she would try to make it so she could see him whenever she wanted.

"He's not exactly a beast anymore," Sam said while looking over at her mom. "I think he could see me every day if he wanted, right?" Amy rubbed her chin and smiled at her daughter's thoughtfulness.

"Yes, I suppose he could do that," Amy stated. "There's no trouble with that. As for now, we should alert everyone that the war is finally over, and there will be no more bloodshed."

"Yeah, that's true." The group all walked over to the edge of the mountain, Valerie had already healed Jake of his wound and everyone was ready to go home. "There won't be anymore fighting. Beasts, Slayers, and Angels can all live in perfect harmony now, and it doesn't matter who falls in love with whom." Jake smiled and wrapped his arm around Valerie's waist, Freddie did the same with Sam. Carly rested her elbow on Sam's shoulder and grinned. Amy looked at everyone and smiled softly.

_"A Slayer and a Beast fall in love, two Slayers befriend a Beast, and finally, an Angel and a Beast are able to fall in love. Everyone can work together to bring down the greatest evil…"_ Amy shifted her eyes over and looked up into the sky, she smiled and the group let the wind blow through their hair. "Yeah, I'd say everyone really can live in peace, now. Things definitely will change from this point on."

"Oh yeah, I plan on that," Carly stated. Her eyes widened and she looked at Sam and Freddie. "You two, we have to do the webcast today!" Sam looked at her mom and Amy smiled.

"They're soul movement tells me that you'll be going into labor in the next five days, you're good to go for today. We'll just have to get home first, do a few things, and then you guys can do the webcast."

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan," Freddie said while gently kissing Sam's forehead. Carly rubbed her chin and smirked as she looked toward her friends.

"Okay, so who all is up for running down the mountainside?" Carly asked while grinning. Freddie, Sam, Jake, and Valerie all stared at Carly for a minute before breaking out into a laugh.

"Now that sounds like fun!" Jake exclaimed. "Just so you know, I'll reach the bottom first!"

"Yeah right, everyone knows I'm fastest," Valerie stated. "After all, I _am_ a Beast."

"No fair using your beast form!" Freddie called out. "Now that's cheating!"

"Sorry, but as an Angel, I have this to say," Sam started. She kissed Freddie's cheek and everyone stared at her intently as she reached around Jake and Freddie's back and grabbed their underwear. "Ladies and Angel's first!" Sam pulled up the boy's underwear and Valerie gasped as she looked toward Jake.

"Ugh! No fair!"

"Hey, where's Carly?" Jake asked while looking around. Sam blinked and looked behind her, Carly was already a few yards down. Carly turned around and waved at them.

"Come on slowpokes, what are you waiting for!" Carly exclaimed. Sam's jaw dropped and she quickly regained her composure.

"I'm going to get you for that!" Sam broke out in a run, catching up with Carly. Jake and Freddie fixed their underwear and broke into a fast paced run with Valerie, joining Carly and Sam in their run toward the ground.

Amy chuckled and smiled softly as she watched the kids, they really did change the rules around. All of this would have been unheard of, before. She knew that if Sam hadn't been her daughter, she might have forbidden the pairing of an Angel and a Beast. Jake and Valerie were fortunate as well that Spencer never found out about them and Carly was kind and knowledgeable. Amy chuckled to herself and crossed her arms. _"Well, whether we have a beast inside of us or not, we are all the same, after all. We all bleed, we all think, we all have the same mental, physical, and emotional structure. Just because there's a little difference in something, be it skin, body, or mental state, we're all human deep down, are we not?"_ Amy sighed and smiled as she started walking down the mountain, thinking of how never again would humanity have to be separated into various groups. _"Despite such differences, those five have proved that we can _all_ live together in harmony."_

* * *

There it is, I hope that ending is suitable, because I liked it. I hope you enjoyed this story, thank you to everyone who's reviewed and read this! Check out some of my other stories if you will, thank you.


End file.
